Birds of a Feather: Contradicting Interests in Doves and Falcons
by Shara Raizel
Summary: AU World: Part 1/4: The Dove and Falcon Shifter Races are in an alliance and at war with the Crows, but when the Falcon Prince Hakuba Saguru meets the Dove Prince Kuroba Kaito, the two start developing feelings for each other. Can the royal heirs find a compromise between their duties and their ever growing romance? Part 1: KaiHaku/Pt 2: KaiCon/Pt 3: HakuCon/Pt 4: KaiHakuShin 3some
1. Prologue

Ok, so this is the first time I've posted a Detective Conan/Magic Kaito or a multi-chapter yaoi romance story on this site (LOTS of firsts with this story basically). I'm nervous, but excited, and I will TRY to update every week.

This story will have four parts/arcs that will be uploaded separately starting with the HakuKai pairing.  
Second Part will focus on KaiCon.  
Third Part: HakuCon.  
Fourth Part and ending pairing: HakuKaiShin (Yes, this will eventually be a threesome)

DISCLAIMER: This is an expansion story based off of the original one-shot "The Dove, The Falcon And The Sparrow" by Peace Phoenix. I have consulted her and have her permission to write this (you could say that she's my beta).

* * *

**Birds of a Feather: Part 1: Contradicting Interests in Doves and Falcons**

Based off of the one-shot "The Dove, the Falcon and the Sparrow" by Peace Phoenix.

* * *

Prologue: A Brief History of the Shifters and the Beginning of The Crow-Dove Wars

Long ago there were long detailed accounts of the legends that have long since been lost to the human race. They had spoken of a strange group of mortals called Shifters. These Shifters were believed to be specially evolved or blessed humans that could take the form of a bird. However, this is a sad misconception because no one – not even the Shifters themselves – know which of their two forms is their true form. Many would claim it to be their bird half or even perhaps the shifting state when their bodies are halfway through the transformation from one form to the other. But one thing is certain though and that is the fact that the Shifters are a far cry from human. They are so different from their normal human counter parts that in ancient times they were often mistaken for demons and had been called monsters in human flesh. Tired of the nativity of mankind the Shifters gave up on the human race for a time and created communities and clans of their own with other Shifters that shifted into the same breed of bird as their own. After living among normal birds instead of along side the humans, older and large communities of Shifters developed hierarchies and selected a leader from their ranks.

These were peaceful times and over the years the Shifters began to branch out and new Shifters were born evolving into many different races until there was a Shifter community for practically every type of bird out there in the world. With so many new races of Shifters it was becoming hard to keep track of everyone. As a solution, the leaders or an influential representative for each Shifter Race gathered together for the first time since their decision to live separated from the human race. These leaders and representatives soon formed and became members of the High Council. All the meetings of the High Council that preceded the first became known as Gatherings. It was decided that this High Council of representatives would meet at least once or twice a year to discuss the goings on within the different Shifter Races and communities much like an early version of the United Nations World Summit.

These arrangements proved to be beneficial to all of the Shifter Races and as centuries passed the Shifters noticed that human civilizations started to grow more advanced and that most humans had forgotten about the legends of the Shifters. It didn't take long before it was deemed acceptable for colonies of Shifters to ease their way back into human societies so long as they were careful to suppress their inhuman natures. Many Shifters and their families were able to settle into a life where they could live freely in their human forms, though many did not live in an area too far away from their flocks, especially those who were the heads of that specific Shifter Race. Many flocks of two or three different Shifter Races would often wind up living in the same city area and it became commonplace for those Shifter Races to interact with one another and form friendly alliances, often intermarrying. It was a happy time, but this long never-ending stretch of peace was not meant to last.

Around 500 B.C. (roughly 2500 years ago) during Rome and Japan's Iron Ages, a war broke out between the clans of the crows and of the doves. Today no one among any of the Shifter Races knows how the war got started. It is believed, however, among the few Races directly involved, that the war had broken out over what was to be done about a mystical legendary gem called Pandora soon after it had somehow come into the possession of the High Council. According to one of the few remaining texts from that time, the royal head of the crows had coveted the jewel's power and wanted to use it for his own selfish purposes. The other clan kings feared that if the crows obtain Pandora's power they would be outmatched and that the crows would try to overthrow the entire council to rule over all of the Shifter Races on their own. It was decided amongst all the clan kings that a select and trusted few among them that were believed to be the wisest kings should convene in secret without the Crow King's knowledge to decide what was to be done with the jewel. This council of wise men reconvened with the other kings a few days later and informed them that their solution to the problem was to hide the jewel away so that it's power could not be misused. The council eagerly agreed and the jewel was soon hidden away, but not before word of their plans reached the Crow King through his network of spies. Enraged with this deception the Crow King demanded that Pandora's location be entrusted with all of the clan kings and not just among the ones who had hidden Pandora. All refused him, but it is said that none of the kings and representative delegates were as vocal about the issue as the Dove King and that it was his words were what sparked the long standing war between the crows and doves.

As technologies became more advanced with the times the war became a long and bloody affair with a significant number of casualties on both sides. But as the centuries wore on the doves were starting to crumble under the sheer number of the crows and their cunning allies who managed to remain anonymous.

Then 100 years ago in the early 1900s, the Dove King of that time put aside his pride and made a plea to his friends in the High Council at the next Gathering for aid and relief. Many sent him supplies to help his people, but unfortunately many refused to give him any further aid in the war effort because they were either too afraid of the strength of the crows, or because their clans' policies forced them to remain neutral even if they sympathized with the dove clan's plight. The problem was that most of the doves' friends were small peaceful Shifter Races that were tradesmen and merchants and didn't stand a chance against the overwhelming power and numbers that the crows presented.

However, soon after the doves sent in their plea for aid the crows managed to make enemies out of the hawk and falcon clans when they encroached on the predatorial Shifters' territories repeatedly. The hawk and falcon tribes were by no means allies or long standing friends with the doves but that hardly mattered when it came to the crows. There was little to be said before the doves sent an offer of allegiance to the hawks and falcons. It was accepted and an alliance was formed.

In exchange for military support from the two stronger clans during the war effort, the doves provided supplies and the information and intelligence that their spies gathered. With the two stronger clans working with the doves the war eventually settled down into small skirmishes and became more of a cloak and dagger feud that was fought behind the scenes of everyday life in alleys, gutters and backstreets away from prying innocent eyes instead of on an actual battlefield. The human world and that of the other Shifter Races were soon blind to the feuding war and today few are even aware that it is still raging. This is how the war is run in the world at present and where our story begins…

* * *

Ok, so that's the prologue... hopefully enough information for you all to get a sense of what this world is going to be like. As for the war stuff and how the humans didn't notice... Just think Harry Potter and know that the actual battles took place where the ignorant humans didn't/couldn't notice. I hope this wasn't too confusing at any rate. The important part you're supposed to take out of this anyways is the bit about Pandora and the fact that the doves are at war with the crows and in alliance with the falcons and hawks. :P

Apology note: I know that some of you (and I and referring to those of you who are only checking this out because you got an author new story alert e-mail) were looking forward to a Digimon update for either Parent Worries, Drowning Memories, UGotD or even Fullmetal Wizard. I sadly could not write up and post a new chapter for either of those stories in time for Christmas (FW already got an update a few days ago though so you guys are good for now), but hopefully we'll get a double or maybe even a triple Digimon update for new years, yeah? I WILL UPDATE THEM SO DON'T WORRY! ...Sorry. :(

The reason I am posting this instead is because it's Christmas and I wanted to post something to celebrate and since my Digimon muses (-cough- davis and marcus/masaru -cough-) are currently throwing slushy snowballs at each other, I decided to go ahead and post something new, so I'm sorry to disappoint all of my Digimon readers. :P


	2. Chapter 1: Ruffled Feathers (Saguru)

Ok. Chapter 1... Yeah I don't have much to say really. Most of it was said in the prologue chapter. But just so we're clear, this fic is an expansion story based off of Peace Phoenix's original one-shot "The Dove, The Falcon And The Sparrow." I have consulted her and have her permission to write this. In fact, she's read and approved every chapter that I've written for this fic thus far.

NOTES:

_Italics are thoughts_, **bold is English,** and normal text is Japanese.

For almost every chapter the POVs will alternate between Saguru and Kaito (and later Shinichi) throughout series. This chapter is in Hakuba Saguru's POV

Japanese terminology is used and definitions/translations will be inserted (sorry if this bothers you, but on here there's no really good way to do footnotes)

WARNING: Characters (mainly Saguru) will come off a bit AU since we are dealing with an AU world and some canon details have been tweaked (as you will soon see).

* * *

**Chapter 1: Ruffled Feathers**

Saguru Hakuba POV

Saguru frowned as he watched his luggage be carried off to its various destinations. Some of it was placed into the car while the rest was carted off to the local post office to be shipped to his new place of residence.

"**Tell me again why I must move to Japan?**" he inquired with a sigh as he turned to face his mother, Anna Hakuba, while she was making sure that she had their plane tickets.

"**Because your father is expecting you to complete your delegation training with him and finally partake in your coming of age ceremony**," was her tired reply. "**Besides, the next Gathering is taking place in Tokyo this month. You're sixteen now Saguru and as Crown Prince it is your duty to at least attend these important meetings now that you're of age.**"

"**Why can't I just return home with you when it's all over?**" Saguru asked with an exasperated sigh.

"**Because the royal family of the doves lives there and you must befriend their own Crown Prince. He is around your age if I'm not mistaken. Your father and your grandfather befriended the previous Dove Kings in their youths. Now you must do the same if the beneficial alliance between the falcons and the doves is to remain strong when it's time for your generation to take over as leaders of the Shifter Races**," Anna explained.

"**But he has chosen to live as a thief amongst the humans!**" Saguru protested. "**Though there is no concrete proof, I find it obvious that the deceased Dove King and now his son, the Prince, is the infamous phantom thief Kaitou KID! How can father expect me to work and get along with a thief who has made it his own personal goal to goad, make fun of, and degrade the respectable officers that pursue him?!**"

His mother only sighed and headed for the door.

"**You'll have to figure that out on your own**," she said lightly. "**Honestly, Saguru, you really need to try seeing things past their initial appearance and look for that deeper meaning. Nothing is ever black and white. I'm sure that the Dove Prince isn't as bad as your mind has made him out to be.**"

Saguru's frowned deepened but he let the matter go and followed her out to the car. He just couldn't shake the feeling that the Dove Prince was going to be trouble, but he supposed that he was going to have to find some way to work with the other teen. What other choice did he have?

Ever since he was a child, as the Crown Prince of the Falcons Saguru Hakuba had been trained in various types of hand to hand combat, weapons training, and how to use the various kinds of computer technologies as they became more advanced over the years in this modern era. He had been taught all of this because it would soon become his duty to take up the role of a representative and as a delegate for the falcon tribes to help maintain the now century-old alliance between his clan and that of the doves all those years ago. He knew it was only a matter of time before he joined in the war effort either directly – hence the combat training – or indirectly – politics – but that didn't mean that he had to like it.

No one knew if the stupid mythical gem Pandora even existed anymore. To Saguru the war was a waste of time and resources. The crows had long since ceased their efforts to encroach on falcon territory – the concept had been lost and dropped long ago as Shifters became few and far between while the human populations grew and had essentially taken over the world as the dominating race. There was also the fact that the crows hadn't really done anything to the falcons or hawks directly for a few decades – the doves being their only real target.

The only good thing about the alliance with the doves was that their trade items were of high quality that could be sold for a good profit and the people themselves were more often than not top-notch entertainers whose shows sold out and paid for themselves. The doves weren't just good craftsmen and entertainers though. Even Saguru had to admit that it was well founded that the doves were also well known for their cunning and infiltration abilities making them good spies and intelligence agents. This had proven to be more than useful in the 2500-year-old war effort, but that was the only reason that the doves had lasted as long as they had before the Dove-Falcon-Hawk alliance. Doves just didn't make good soldiers to go though with their battle plans. They weren't fighters. That's why they needed the falcons and hawks.

"**Saguru?**"

Saguru blinked, looking inquiringly at his mother.

"**We're here**," she smiled, laughter in her eyes as she got out of the car.

Saguru sighed and ran a hand through his golden hair. He couldn't believe that he'd spaced out lost in thought on the ride over to the airport. He'd just lost his last opportunity to observe London. Who knew when he'd be able to come back? Feeling a little depressed now Saguru followed his mother into the airport, to the luggage check-in, through security, and down to their gate to wait for their flight. An hour, 3 minutes and 17.33 seconds later they were up in the air for an hour, 14 minutes and 38.91 seconds before stopping in Amsterdam to change flights. 58 minutes and 34.88 seconds later they boarded their second plane and waited 10 minutes and 34.41 seconds to be up in the air again. It wasn't for another 11 hours, 3 minutes, and 28.39 seconds that their flight touched down at Narita Airport in Tokyo. (Yes Hakuba was timing everything. He was bored so give him a break). They found Ekoda Prefecture's Chief Superintendent Akira Hakuba waiting for them when they disembarked their flight 8 minutes and 23.5 seconds after landing.

"Akira," Anna smiled as she approached her husband, taking his hand into hers.

"Ann!" Akira smiled warmly back, pulling her into a quick hug before facing his son. "Saguru!"

"Father," Saguru bowed respectfully before being pulled into a hug of his own.

"You're always so serious boy," the Superintendent laughed. "Lighten up a little! We haven't seen each other in three years! Surely you can give your old man a better greeting than that!"

Saguru sighed internally but forced a smile and hugged his father a little more "enthusiastically."

"It's good to see you again Dad," Saguru forced out.

Really, how could the King of the Falcons go on acting like a dotting parent in public? At home and in private sure, that was fine, but what kind of message did this open show of affection in public send to the other Shifters? Yeah, the man had managed to secure himself a high rank in the Police Force here in Japan amongst the humans and was by no means an easy target, but couldn't he at least act a little serious? Being a Falcon Shifter in dove and crow feud territory wasn't exactly ideal.

Greetings done with, Hakuba senior led his wife and son through the airport to pick up their luggage and out to the private car waiting for them. Their driver was an old woman with severe features whose sharp golden eyes were enlarged by round-framed glasses.

"Hello Baaya," Saguru greeted her.

"It's been a long time Botchama (young master)," the woman nodded, a stern expression on her face.

"_She's as charming as ever_," Saguru mused as he regarded his strict former nursemaid. The woman had raised him when he was younger before he'd moved to London with his mother at seven years old. She was apparently still enlisted in his father's retinue.

It was a relatively nice ride home. Saguru was left alone sitting shotgun while his parents chattered away happily in the back catching up on recent events since the last time they'd seen each other. It still amazed him how well his parents could make their long distance relationship function while his father worked in Japan and his mother oversaw all matters with the European clans. When they got home to the western style Hakuba mansion Saguru was quick to excuse himself and seek out his old room claiming to be suffering from jet lag. He just wanted to be alone right now and allow his parents to have their alone time. Having little trouble finding the room he entered the space and was relieved to see that it had been changed from the kiddy room it had been during his childhood.

His full sized bed's Scooby Doo comforter and bed sheets had been swapped out for a nice plain red comforter with cream-colored satin sheets. The kiddy wallpaper had been removed and the wall painted a cream color like the sheets and the carpet had been removed to reveal the bamboo flooring, a nice red and cream-colored Persian rug rolled out in the middle of the room. The entire wall opposite his bed was covered from floor to ceiling with bookshelves, a plush red armchair and footrest nearby beside a coffee table and lamp and a study desk was stationed just below the window set in the opposite wall. The room suited Saguru's tastes perfectly. Even his Sherlock Holmes inverse coat was hung on display proudly in what was obviously his Holmes collection corner. Smiling faintly Saguru ran his hand over the familiar items that he'd been missing since he had them sent in the mail so that they'd be here when he arrived.

A sharp cry called his attention to the French doors next to the desk that led out to a balcony that he knew overlooked the garden in the back of the house. There was a beautiful hawk perched on the railing looking at him with beautiful golden eyes.

"**Watson**," Saguru smiled as he made his way out onto the balcony to greet his guard. He ran a gentle hand down the side of the hawk's head, scratching below the chin for a moment before closing his eyes. A small shiver ran through his body when he shifted into his falcon form and joined the hawk on her perch.

"**It's good to see you again, Master Saguru**," the hawk clucked lightly in a strong, yet still feminine voice.

"**It's good to see you too Watson**," Saguru nodded. "**I've missed your company these past few weeks**."

"**And I yours, young prince**," laughed the hawk.

"**Have you done as I've asked?**" Saguru asked curiously.

"**Of course!**" she declared, feathers puffing up with pride. "**…Although I must admit that I've found him to be a little… odd.**"

"**Define odd**," Saguru stated cocking his head to the side.

"**The Dove Prince is… a little unorthodox**," Watson mused. "**He dresses in a most showy manner in white, always sending riddled heist notices, and performing magic shows for his fans that gather at every heist… I've observed his last couple of heists and I must admit that he is quite the amusing fellow to watch. It's no wonder that the police have their hands full catching him. He's as skilled a magician as his predecessor was and with his athletic capabilities he is as slippery as he is cleaver. The humans have no hope of catching him.**"

"**Then lets try a Shifter and see how he fairs**," Saguru mused, stretching out his wings. "**I hope he's up to the challenge.**"

"**You're in luck**," Watson chuckled. "**His next heist is tomorrow at 10 PM. His target is the painting ****Adam's Smile****."**

"**Perfect.**"

* * *

The next day Saguru accompanied his father to the site of the next KID heist.

"Why is it that you're interested in KID's heists?" Akira Hakuba asked him when he pulled the car up to the Ekoda Art Museum, looking on in amusement at his son's choice of attire – his Sherlock Holmes inverse hat and coat. "You'll meet Kuroba Kaito-kun soon enough at the Gathering."

"I'd rather meet him this way," Saguru frowned. "I want to see what kind of person he is when we're not bound to our duties as representatives for our people."

"As you wish," his father shrugged.

As the father and son made their way into the building Hakuba senior was sidetracked by fellow officials present and left Saguru to his own devices.

"The time is 10 PM!" a loud voice was saying when Saguru reached the hall where Adam's Smile was hung. "That was the time in KID's challenge letter! Remember it! No matter what happens we've got to protect this **Adam's Smile** with everything we have!"

"Yessir!" a chorus of voices called out in agreement.

Saguru looked on in amusement as a Hitler-mustached middle-aged man in a dark green suit paced in front of a row of officers that were standing at attention in front of a painting that could only be the Adam's Smile that Kid was after. What the Dove Prince could want with such an absurd painting Saguru had no idea.

"Lets reset our watches," the loud man said as he and all the other officers held up their watches to do just that. Saguru also flipped out his pocket watch to see the time.

"Right now the time is…" the mustached man mused.

"Year 2009, Friday February 20, 20 o'clock 51 minutes 16.05 seconds sir," Saguru finished for the man before closing his pocket watch with a satisfying click. What could he say? He just loved to be precise. "My watch looses its accuracy only by one-hundredth of a second each year. You can count on it."

"Hey! You are the detective from London aren't you?!" the man cried.

"I'm Hakuba Saguru. Nice to meet you," Hakuba flipped his smirk easily into a pleasant smile as he introduced himself to the man who was obviously in charge.

"Go home!" The man huffed waving Saguru off. "This mission is not for an amateur!"

"_Amateur?!_" Saguru thought indignantly as he tried to contain himself. "_Please! I've been solving cases since I was seven and have been aiding officers in Scotland Yard since I was fourteen! I am a far cry from an amateur._"

"Well Nakamori-keibu!" Saguru's father's voice suddenly cried out just as an arm wrapped around his back and a hand patted the far shoulder. "You should not say things like that!"

"Oh! Hakuba-keishi-cho (Chief Superintendent Hakuba!)" the man who'd just insulted Saguru's detective skills gasped.

"This is my son," Akira explained.

"Your son sir?" Nakamori gapped.

"He wants to meet KID," Akira added.

Nakamori-keibu quickly recovered himself at the mention of the thief, returning to his disgruntled state.

"Although he is your son, its…" the police inspector tried.

"Saguru has appeared in the paper too often," Akira said lightly, trying a new approach, having the nerve to wink at Saguru before he continued, "So he is too confident. Please teach him how hard the real thing is."

Saguru shot his father a glare, knowing that the man was laughing at him inside. Honestly! He didn't know what was worse! His father's teasing or this inspector insulting his detective skills. It didn't surprise Saguru that Inspector Nakamori accepted his father's story without question and had a complete 180 degree change in personality.

"No problem sir!" the man saluted. "Please allow me, Nakamori Ginzo, to take care of him!"

"Oh that's great Keibu!" Akira Hakuba bowed, beaming.

Saguru twitched with irritation. His father was enjoying this a little too much and he hated the insinuation that he needed to be taken care of. He was sixteen and more than capable of conducting himself appropriately at a crime scene. He'd be having a long talk with his father when they got home.

"If you don't understand anything please feel free to ask," Nakamori was now saying as he approached Saguru and began to pat him happily on the shoulder.

This was last insult that Saguru was willing to put up with in such a short time frame.

"I'd like to ask you something," Saguru stated, trying to keep as much ice out of his tone as possible. "Is KID male or female?"

Of course he already knew who KID was but he wanted to see how much this idiot inspector knew and if he happened to get a little revenge out of it, well… Hehe.

"What?" Nakamori blinked. "…Could be male."

Ha! This man wasn't even sure if KID was male! In his foul mood Saguru couldn't help but push it.

"What about his age?" he continued. "What about his birth date. His blood type? His dream girl? His favorite perfume? His height? His weight? His hairstyle? His hobbies? His favorite baseball team?"

"I-I… don't know," the inspector admitted looking a little shell-shocked.

Ok, he knew that some of those questions were bogus, but he couldn't help it.

"Excuse me," Saguru said airily as he turned on his heel and headed off to observe security measures.

"I think you broke him," his father chuckled as he fell into step beside him. "I forgot that you have quite the temper Saguru. If you were to direct that energy at KID I'd almost feel sorry for the boy."

Saguru shot him a glare, but it didn't affect his cheerful father.

* * *

So that's chapter 1! Wow... I can't believe I'm finally posting this. I've been working on it for almost a whole year now.

Ok, you guys may have noticed that I used (almost) word for word dialogue from the manga scans that can be found on mangafox. That's because I want to keep this story grounded in the canon world as much as possible. I hope it's not too terrible. I rather like reading this sort of thing so... I write it.

A fun fact about the flight Hakuba takes that I thought that you guys would like to know... I actually looked up a flight to Japan from London so Hakuba's times are supposedly accurate as far as I am aware. Hope no one minded his little timing habit. I had debated taking it out, but it seemed accurate to his canon character so I kept it in.

Another thing that those of you who're familiar with the manga scans, you may have noticed is that I've set this story back 3 (soon to be 4) years to 2009 and had the date altered to actually fit within that year (for reasons that will be revealed/made obvious later). February 20 also just so happens to be my birthday. Ha! I made Hakuba and Kaito meet on my birthday! The fun of being a fan-fiction writer. XD

Well I hope that you all enjoyed what I've posted so far. I ask that you PLEASE Review though. I love getting and reading reviews and I'd like to see what you all think of this story as I go. Feel free to mention any events in either Magic Kaito and/or Detective Conan that you'd like to see pop up in this fic and I'll do my best to incorporate them into the fic. :) Thanks for reading and please review!


	3. Chapter 1: Ruffled Feathers (Kaito)

Chapter 2! Yay! I meant to have this up a week and a half ago, but it just didn't happen because things came up as they always have a nasty habit of doing. :P

This is Kaito's half of chapter 1, but there is also a tiny bit in Saguru's POV as well.

Enjoy the chapter and please review!

NOTE: _italics are thoughts_, **bold is English,** and normal text is Japanese.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Ruffled Feathers (Part 2)**

Kuroba Kaito 

Meanwhile, outside the museum one Kuroba Kaito, Crown Prince of the Doves and moonlighting phantom thief, was preparing for his latest heist. He was currently crouched down in the backseat of a squad car while an officer slid into the driver's seat.

"Wow, finally the snow has come," the officer was grumbling as he slumped over the steering wheel. "Why do I have to work in weather like this?"

"Shouldn't you take a break?" Kaito grinned in his KID voice.

"Huh?" the officer blinked, looking over his shoulder only to be conked out on the head by Kaito with a wrench.

"Sweet dreams~," Kaito sang as he stole the officer's uniform and quickly put it on before entering the museum and making his way over to the hall where the Adam's Smile was supposed to be hanging.

"Wow there are a lot of officers," Kaito mused as he peeked through the door.

"Hey you! What are you doing here?" a very familiar voice asked, gripping his shoulder.

"Keibu!" Kaito froze.

Kaito managed to suppress a squeak of surprise and – heart beating wildly – turned to face the man that had caught him, hand automatically going for the knockout gas he kept in his pocket.

"Go back to your position now!" Nakamori ordered.

"Yes sir!" Kaito saluted, relief running through him as he took up the vacant station right in front of the painting that the inspector had pointed to. He hadn't been caught after all. Kaito forced himself to calm down as the time for his heist drew nearer. When it reached 10 o'clock the smoke pellets that he'd installed earlier in the day during his visit to the museum before the task force had arrived went off and covered the painting. Under the cover of the smokescreen Kaito made his move.

"What's happening?!" Inspector Nakamori's voice called out.

When the smoke dispersed inside the painting's frame was a message on an empty canvas that said "I have taken the picture." Signed KID the Phantom Thief with the usual smiling caricature.

"Impossible," the inspector cried. "He must still be around here! Find him!"

With that order the room was immediately cleared of all police officers except for the disguised Kaito.

"Go ahead. Take your time," Kaito sang to himself. "Let me take **Adam's Smile**."

Kaito hummed a tune softly to himself as he removed the painting from the wall and peeled back the sheet that he'd stuck over the painting under the cover of his smokescreen. The revealed painting failed to impress. It looked like a fucked up jigsaw puzzle on steroids.

"Is this painting really worth 400 million yen?" he sighed as he removed the painting from its frame for real this time. "Art is really strange. I never thought that it would be this easy."

"That trick is rather simple," a voice suddenly informed him.

If Kaito hadn't had such a good poker face he would have jumped at the intrusion. He was pretty sure that his task force was out searching for him around the museum so he figured that this must be the detective from London that he had heard about from Aoko.

"People always panic when things disappear so fast that they forget that it is not possible," the voice continued and now Kaito could hear the crisp steps of dress shoes as someone advanced towards his spot on the floor. "No one plays this inferior trick anymore. I'm sad to say that I'm rather disappointed after hearing how clever you are supposed to be. You're 1 minute and 13.02 seconds late KID."

"Because of snow the train was late," Kaito shrugged, careful to make sure that his face was in shadow as he rose slowly from where he was crouched, tucking the painting away on his person. He quickly withdrew a smoke pellet and threw it down to cover his quick change into the trademark white suit, dark blue dress-shirt, red tie, white top hat and clover charmed monocle that made up his phantom thief uniform turning Kuroba Kaito into the Kaitou KID.

After executing a rapid series of flips KID perched himself upon the rail of the waist high barrier fence of the floor above.

"You are also late Tantei-san," KID laughed as he looked at his opponent for the first time. He had to admit that the outfit was amusing, almost as eccentric as his own. What surprised him the most though was the fact that this detective looked to be around his age. However, no matter how interesting the detective appeared to be, KID was not one to stick around and chat in the middle of a heist. Some internal instinct told him that this detective could be hazardous to his health so he turned to the window behind him.

"Oh I already cut the rope," the weirdly dressed detective said offhandedly. "After playing magic, you want to play circus?"

"What?!" KID gapped as he realized that the rope he'd been about to step out onto was indeed cut.

"I already released the balloon as well," the detective added.

"Really?" KID mused as he looked up out the window and saw that his balloon was no longer there either. Damn. This guy was good.

"Now you have no means of escape," the detective spoke again, this time from close by. Damn it! When had he made the trip up the stairs? He hadn't heard a thing!

"I'm curious," the detective mused. "Why did you become a thief? What is the purpose behind your stealing?"

KID smiled while his mind was grasping at straws trying to figure a way out of this predicament. Finally something came to him. Of course! Why hadn't he remembered sooner?! This detective was messing with his thought process. Ah well. He'd be ready next time when the detective's presence wasn't a surprise.

"Isn't it your job to figure that out?" KID grinned as he activated his trusty hang glider.

"A hang glider huh?" the detective mused. "You act like Batman."

"Ah, but Batman is a cartoon character," KID pointed out. "He has no real identity."

"And you do," the detective smirked. KID didn't like the shiver it sent through him. There was something off about this boy. He needed to get away. NOW!

"Excuse me," KID tipped his top hat as he pushed off the sill, out the window and took off into the night air.

* * *

Saguru Hakuba

"So how'd it go?" Akira Hakuba asked as his son entered the car.

"I have to say that I was a little disappointed," Saguru sighed.

"Not KID's best heist I take it," Akira chuckled. "But then again, tonight's heist was rather on the tame side. He didn't have an audience to perform for tonight. He goes all out when his fans are present. Tonight's heist was played on the down low by the task force and wasn't advertised by the press."

"Hmm," Hakuba hummed, deciding that it was time for a change in conversation. "Has my paperwork been put in for school?"

"Yes," his father nodded. "You're all set. You don't have to start tomorrow though you know. It's fine if you want to wait until Monday."

"No, tomorrow's perfect," Saguru smiled wickedly. "I wonder how he'll react."

"Don't be cruel Saguru," Akira sighed. "I understand your need to gauge him as a person, but try not to be too hard on him. Remember, he doesn't know who you are yet and considering his personality – if he's anything like his father that is – he probably won't until Wednesday when you meet each other at the Gathering.

"I know father," Saguru sighed before a dangerous look passed over his face. "Now, about what you said to Nakamori-keibu…"

* * *

Kaito Kuroba

Saturday morning Kaito's grin widened as he read the paper from his seat beside the windows.

"That detective from London has nothing!" he laughed. "He still couldn't arrest KID."

"Can you stop reading the newspaper," his best friend Nakamori Aoko – daughter of Inspector Nakamori Ginzo – sighed. "That's boring."

Kaito rolled his eyes and continued to peruse the newspaper.

"Did you hear that we've got a new student starting today?" he heard their classmate Keiko ask Aoko.

"Look there he is," whispered another classmate.

"Ah! He's a foreigner! His blond hair's cute!" squealed yet another.

"Year 2009, February 21, 9 AM, 00 minutes and 32.41 seconds," an eerily familiar voice mused. "I just transferred from London Bridge School."

Kaito slowly lowered his paper to see the speaker.

"My name is Hakuba Saguru," announced the very detective that had given him such a hard time during his heist last night.

Kaito forced his poker face into place as the classroom's female population began to squeal about how cute the new student was while the males all commented on how weird he was.

"Nice to meet you," Hakuba bowed to the class.

"This can't be," Kaito groaned to himself.

"Hakuba-san you can sit in the empty seat beside Kuroba-kun," the teacher stated, gesturing to Kaito and the only empty seat in the class.

"_Shit_," Kaito thought as the detective sat beside him.

"Hello," the blond smiled holding out a hand. "Hakuba Saguru."

"Err… Kuroba Kaito," Kaito mumbled, shaking the strong and firm hand.

"Hi! I'm Nakamori Aoko," Aoko chirped, reaching across Kaito from her seat in front of him to shake the new student's hand as well.

"Ah," Hakuba smiled. "You must be Nakamori-keibu's daughter. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Aoko flushed with pleasure.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too!" she beamed. "I've heard that you're a really great detective from London and that you recently moved here to live with your father Hakuba-keishi-cho."

Hakuba nodded, but Kaito noticed that the smile became a little more forced at the mention of his father. Why, he had no idea, but Kaito figured that there must be an interesting reason.

"I also heard that you participated in KID's heist last night from Dad," Aoko continued. "Too bad that thief got away, huh?"

"Yeah," the half-Brit shrugged before piercing Kaito with a quick look that happened so fast Kaito wasn't even sure if it had really happened. Man was this detective rubbing him the wrong way. Something was just off about the guy and it was putting Kaito on edge, making him feel uncomfortable for the rest of the day. It put him off his game so much that he didn't even attempt a single prank that morning, but once the afternoon hit he let loose. He must have dyed that Hakuba guy's hair three different colors, provoked four mop chases out of Aoko, and received a detention from one of his teachers to be held after school was over, but he decided to save the teacher the torture he was setting himself up for and skipped. Wasn't that thoughtful of him? Kaito certainly thought so as he hurried home.

Sunday he spent making plans for his next heist that was scheduled for the second week of March and started getting ready for the Gathering that was to be held on Wednesday. His mother was getting real preachy on him this time. It was his first Gathering and he needed to get the protocol and etiquette down. This was a really important matter and he needed to be on his best behavior and make a good impression on the High Council. His mother had taken up the ruling position of the doves after his father died so she had to leave him from time to time with only his court and personal guard for company so that she could oversee matters with the colonies outside of Japan. She'd been doing a really good job too, but it was only a matter of time before it would be demanded by the High Council that he take over and be crowned King of the Doves. That time was still a good many years away, but time had that horrible way of speeding up and vanishing on him so he needed to do his best as the Crown Prince if not for his sake then for the sake of his mother and the people he'd rule over one day.

He'd heard that the Crown Prince of the Falcons would also be in attendance at the Gathering. He had to admit that he was rather excited to meet the other prince. He knew that if the war with the Crows continued on as it had been then it'd be up to him and the princes of the Falcon and Hawk tribes to maintain the 1000-year old alliance between their races and try their hand at defeating their sworn enemy. He wondered what the Falcon Prince was like. He hoped that the guy wasn't stuck up or an overbearing brute like all of the other Falcons he'd met growing up. He'd heard it on good authority though from his Dove Attendants that the Falcon Prince was well mannered, respectful, and highly intelligent, gifted with a silver tongue when it came to negotiations. Overall, someone that Kaito was hoping to get along with.

Monday and Tuesday passed by in a blur as his mother helped him prepare for the Gathering but on Wednesday school seemed to drag on forever. He was so nervous that he might have gone a little overboard on his pranks and was so scatterbrained he couldn't even remember if he'd managed to get Hakuba at least once. He didn't know why, but Hakuba was quickly becoming the center of most of his pranks. He was starting to feel a little guilty about pranking Hakuba so much because the boy had honestly done nothing to warrant Kaito's wrath. The only reason Kaito could think of was the unsetting feeling that he still had in the pit of his gut whenever he was even remotely near the boy. It was like his pranks were some kind of defensive reflex or something. He had to admit that the half-Brit was taking it well in stride though. The guy had never protested much to the pranks. Aoko did enough of that for him.

Almost as soon as the final bell rang, Kaito was out the door and through the school gates before anyone else had managed to pack up and set foot outside the classroom. He tore open the front door when he got home and his mother whisked him up to his room to get ready for the Gathering. Once he was dressed appropriately, his mother dragged him up to the roof where they opened the cage where his attendants Tama, Nyoko, and Takara and the rest of his family's court and guard resided – they also doubled as the doves he (and his father had) used in his magic acts.

Once everyone was ready he and his mother shifted into their Dove forms and they all flew to the Gathering. This time the Gathering was being held in Japan at the edge of the forest at the summit of Mount Fuji deep within the Aokigahara forest. The entrance to the meeting grounds was a hollow hole high up near the top of an old tree in the middle of the clearing near the southern shores of Lake Sai. Inside it was a straight flight down underground to the old passages that led to the Great Meeting Hall. The Great Meeting Hall was a large hollowed out cavern under ground beneath the lake where there were natural crevice formations that had carved horizontal trenches in the wall that were ideal for the various Shifters in bird form to nest in during the meetings. Every race of Shifter had their own crevice in the walls where the heads of the clans and their delegates could nest while meetings commenced. The Great Meeting Hall was already filled with all sorts of birds when Kaito and his group arrived. He was amazed with the whole thing, but his poker face was too good to let it show. He followed his mother to a relatively small crevice that was lined with soft padded moss and fluffy down. It was very comfortable. Their attendants nested themselves in the back of the space and settled themselves quietly. This was considered sacred ground so none of them were allowed to speak unless spoken to by their Queen. Kaito and his mother nested themselves in the front where they could see everything around them.

"Chikage-ouhi (Queen Chikage)!"

Kaito's mom looked up and hopped forward to their crevice's perch to greet the visitor. A large Falcon perched himself on the edge of their nest and bowed his head low along with a smaller falcon with gold and creamy colored feathers. It was a stark comparison to the larger falcon's dark plumage.

"Akira-ousama (King Akira)," Chikage twittered happily. "A pleasure as always. This must be your son. It's a pleasure to meet you young one."

The golden falcon bowed his head with a wing extended in what Kaito recognized as a gesture of deep respect.

"My," the Dove Queen clucked. "Aren't you a formal one? I see that the rumors are true then."

"He's just like his mother in that regard," the older Falcon remarked. "But I'm afraid that he has inherited my stubbornness."

"Isn't that what all sons get from their fathers?" Chikage laughed. "My son is practically his father's clone, but I like to think that he inherited my mischief."

"We must be doomed then," King Akira sighed exaggeratedly before laughing. "We'll see you after the Gathering I trust? Ann has prepared a fine meal for us all."

"We would be delighted," Chikage nodded her head in agreement.

"Well," the falcon sighed. "Duty calls. See you on the delegation floor."

That said the two falcons took off for their own crevice nest.

"Who was that Mom?" Kaito asked once they were gone. He wasn't allowed to speak in front of other delegates without permission from his mother unless he was asked to speak by another Head of Race. He was only now beginning to see just how strict the protocol was at these Gatherings.

"That was the King of the Falcons," his mother informed him. "We're having dinner at their place tonight so that you and the Falcon Prince can properly meet. You are to be on your best behavior."

"Yes ma'am," Kaito sighed. This was going to be a long night.

Soon after that the Gathering began. Kaito was amazed with how many different types of birds Shifters took the guise of to represent their Race and to see them all in one place was stunning. What was discussed wasn't as interesting however, and Kaito found himself struggling to pay attention as one delegate for the Finch Race of Shifters was putting in a plea to aid in their seed stock. It amused him that even though everyone came to the Great Gathering in their bird forms, they shifted into their human forms when they were addressing the assembly, yet never gave their name. They only offered up their title as King or Queen or Chief, or whatever of such and such race of shifter.

The only time Kaito paid strict attention to the proceedings was when his mother flew out to address the assembly about forming new trade routes for her European clans. The Falcon and Hawk Kings also joined her, laying out a great speech. Kaito frowned when he saw the Falcon King's human form though. It struck him as familiar and he just couldn't shake the feeling that he might know the man. He wanted to ask Tama or another one of his attendants what the King's name was, but – again – protocol demanded that he not speak unless spoken to. _Especially_ when a representative was speaking to the Assembly.

After the Gathering came to an end Kaito once again followed his mother out of the Great Meeting Hall and out of the tree exit. Once they were up in the open night air they were joined by the Falcon delegation. Kaito was curious to note that there was a single hawk among them and that she stuck close to the golden falcon that he recognized as the Crown Prince. During the flight his mother talked with the Falcon King, but because they were flying with their guard protocol demanded that no one other than the King of the Falcons and Queen of the Doves speak unless spoken to. So Kaito never learned the name of the Falcon Prince flying beside him with his Hawk attendant. Apparently he only had one even though Kaito had three. Maybe that's just how things were with Falcons.

The flock of Shifters returned to Tokyo and surprisingly the Ekoda district. Kaito hadn't known that the royal Falcon family's human residence was so close to his own. They landed in a garden behind a large western style mansion and shifted back into their human forms. Kaito had to stop himself from gaping when he recognized the Falcon Crown Prince. No way. No fucking way! There had to be a mistake! This was a nightmare!

"Delegates of the Dove clans, I'd like you to meet my son Hakuba Saguru, Crown Prince of the Falcons," The Falcon King smiled, introducing his son.

Fuck.

Did that mean that Hakuba had known who he was this entire time?

"Delegates of the Falcons, this is my son Kuroba Kaito," Chikage introduced him in return. "Crown Prince of the Doves."

Hakuba regarded him with amusement.

He did! He had known! If that was the case then why hadn't the bastard said anything?! Kaito had been pranking him every single day and the guy hadn't said a thing! …Oh he was so dead. A well-trained Falcon was strong enough to tear a dove to shreds. Why Lady Luck?! Why?! When did you forsake poor Kaito? …Well that at least answered some of his questions. That unnerving aura that Kaito had been sensing had been instinctive fear… the fear of being in the presence of a predator.

Kaito quickly snapped out of… whatever ill daze he'd been in when Hakuba stepped forward and offered Kaito a deep bow.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet the Dove Prince. I look forward to working with you in the future Kuroba-ouji," Hakuba said as he straightened out of his bow with the hint of an amused smirk on his lips.

Now Kaito felt angry. This bastard had been messing with him! He'd known who Kaito was and not only had he neglected to let him know, but he'd allowed himself to be hit by Kaito's pranks! A Shifter with a falcon's reflexes should have easily been able to dodge them but he hadn't just to maintain a measly cover! …That had completely fooled Kaito and THAT was what ticked Kaito off more than anything! This bastard had been able to fool him without effort! Now that he thought about it, it was _so_ obvious that Hakuba was a Shifter. The signs of a Shifter had been muted but not completely concealed – which was why Kaito had sensed that uncomfortable predator aura. How was he supposed to find his father's killers if he couldn't even see through a half-assed cover?

Kaito would have liked nothing better than to ignore the half-Brit, but they were in a formal setting amongst the representative delegations of their Shifter Races. To do so would be to shame his mother, their people, and give the Falcon King a really bad impression of him. So it was with great difficulty and the use of his best poker face that he bowed respectfully to Hakuba and returned the greeting.

"I feel the same, Hakuba-ouji. I pray that the alliance between our people will remain strong," Kaito managed to say without throwing up.

* * *

Yay! DONE! And that's the real end of chapter 1!

I hope I haven't made Saguru out to be too big of a bastard. It just seems the way Hakuba would do things. Hopefully he'll appear in a better light in the next chapter. I'll be sure to post it next week sometime. School starts up for me again though so we'll have to see. :P


	4. Chapter 2: Incorrigible (Kaito)

Ok, so here is Chapter 2! The whole chapter 2 actually because this whole chapter is in Kaito's POV and I saw no reason (nor could I find any suitable point) to cut the chapter down into parts without one coming off as short. :P

Enjoy the chapter and please PLEASE **PLEASE**! review!

NOTE: _italics are thoughts_, **bold is English,** and normal text is Japanese.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Incorrigible**

Kuroba Kaito

Dinner was a rather boring affair in Kaito's opinion. His mother and the Falcon King talked the whole time while he and Hakuba ate in silence only talking when their parents asked them questions. Although, Kaito had to admit that he liked the elder Hakubas. The Falcon King and his wife were an interesting pair because even though Anna Hakuba could have been a little more engaging in conversation, she had a sharp tongue keeping her wits about her and had a lovely smile. Well now Kaito knew whom Hakuba had gotten his social skills from. Shame that the blond hadn't inherited his father's sense of humor though. Then maybe the girls in his class would have a real reason to twitter excitedly about the blond. Hakuba senior was obviously the livelihood of the family and Kaito found that he rather liked the exuberant man who strangely reminded him a little of his own father. Maybe it was because Kuroba Toichi and Hakuba Akira had been best friends and had grown up together.

Hakuba junior on the other hand was formal like his mother and extremely polite, speaking only when spoken to, making him… completely dull to the point where it was almost painful for Kaito. He felt like he was twisting the bastard's arm when trying to get the other teen to talk and even when he did speak it was in such a formal manner. If Hakuba hadn't made his one or two witty remarks during dinner Kaito seriously thought he would have been immensely justified in flicking his pudding across the table at the half-Brit just to get a reaction out of the guy.

After dinner Kaito and Hakuba were finally left to their own devices in a study of some sort to "talk" and to "get to know each other" while their parents retired to the den to do some catching up. It was a rather awkward first two minutes alone before Kaito finally couldn't take it any more.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" he hissed.

"Pardon?" Hakuba blinked, looking over at him.

"Don't play dumb," Kaito snarled. "You knew who I was even before we met at school."

Kaito had to be careful not to admit to his identity as KID even if this was a meeting as Shifters and not their human personas. He didn't know how much Hakuba knew about him yet, and even if Hakuba did know about him being KID he wasn't sure if that'd be used against him.

"Yes I knew who you were," Hakuba shrugged. "So what?"

"Why didn't you say anything?!" Kaito exclaimed.

"Didn't think I had to," Hakuba said mildly, sitting down in a chair. "I must say I was very disappointed with our first meeting at the museum after hearing such rave reviews about your KID heists. I honestly thought that you would have figured something out before now. I mean really, I wasn't hiding my Shifter traits as well as I could have. I even left hints and you still didn't catch on! I mean really."

Kaito gritted his teeth and ground them together in agitation. Ok, so Hakuba knew that he was KID too. Just how much of his life did Hakuba know about? Obviously it was a lot more than what Kaito knew about him.

"So you've been messing with me?" he demanded.

Hakuba shot him a wounded and slightly offended look.

"That had not been my intention," Hakuba frowned. "I merely wanted to see what kind of person you were without being tied down to Shifter regulations or as the Dove Prince. Surely as KID you can agree that scouting out a target and getting to know it's particulars before hand is often a wise decision. I wanted to see what kind of person you were and if we would be capable of working together. If you'd been in my position you can't tell me that you wouldn't have done the same."

Kaito blinked. He hadn't been expecting that and admittedly knew that he would have done precisely what Hakuba had if their positions were reversed.

"You still could have told me," Kaito grumbled.

"Like I said," Hakuba smirked. "I thought that you would have figured out something pertaining to my identity before now, but you seemed more interested in pulling your childish pranks."

Kaito groaned and ran his fingers through his hair.

"It's so obvious now!" he growled out. "I'd been sensing your predator aura, but it wasn't enough to give you away."

"I made you uneasy," Hakuba chuckled stating fact, not posing a question.

"But how did you mask your scent?" Kaito glared. "Aura suppression – which you can clearly do – I understand how I missed that, but I can clearly smell your Shifter scent now when I couldn't before. Why is that?"

"Think about it Kuroba-kun," Hakuba smirked. "Where was I standing when we confronted each other in the museum? Where do I sit in class?"

"What are you talking about? You were-!" Kaito frowned before groaning. "Down wind. You've always taken up a position down wind from me. Even at the museum I was standing by the window upwind from you. But even still! To mask your scent for so long during school-!"

"Is nothing for a highly trained falcon," Hakuba stated calmly. "When you're as well trained as I am at suppressing your Shifter aura, masking your Shifter scent with your human one is as easy as breathing. Like I said though, I left you hints. I didn't mask myself completely. I allowed my aura to leak out and even my scent a few times, but you were too busy dying my hair with those blasted smelly dyes of yours to notice. You were masking my scent more often than I was. I hardly had to try."

Now Kaito wanted to throttle the jerk because he was right and Kaito hated that.

"So," Kaito frowned. "What conclusion did you come to?"

Hakuba raised an eyebrow.

"You said that you were observing me," Kaito prodded. "Well?"

"I think that you and I are capable of working together if that's what you want to know," Hakuba chuckled. "Just leave your bag of tricks at home please."

"Well I don't know," Kaito frowned. "You haven't exactly given me a good impression of yourself. All I know is that you're obviously well trained in hiding your Shifter traits and that you're a clever bastard. You know quite a bit about me, yet I don't know much about you. You haven't exactly given me a reason to trust you."

"What do you want to know?" Hakuba asked.

Kaito rolled his eyes.

"How much do you know about me?" he demanded. "How much of my life have you stuck your nose in?"

Hakuba stared sadly at Kaito for a moment before staring out the window up at the moon.

"I didn't dig as deep as you apparently think I have," he sighed. "I know that you're the Kaito KID and that you took up the job after your father's death, but that's as far as I've looked into your personal life Kuroba-kun. I promise you. Other than that I just know your basic profile. You're birthday, blood type, favorite food, color, your fear of fish… those kinds of things. Things I could have learned simply by asking Nakamori-chan or through simple observation during class. I swear that I didn't pry any further."

Kaito flinched at the mention of those f-f-f…finny things, but he calmed slightly.

"That's still more than I'd care for you to know," Kaito growled.

"My apologies," Hakuba bowed his head sincerely, making it harder for Kaito to stay mad at the other.

"So where do we stand?" Hakuba asked, surprising him.

"What?"

"Where do we stand with each other?" Hakuba asked. "You know who I am now. How do you wish to proceed? I've made my move so that puts the ball in your court as it were."

Kaito pursed his lips and strode over to the window and stared out into the courtyard outside.

"…Let me get back to you on that," he sighed.

* * *

Weeks soon passed by after that intense and rather awkward meeting at the Hakuba house, but Kaito hadn't out right given the half-Brit an answer to his question on where they stood. Kaito for his part acted as if nothing had happened – although he had lightened up considerably on the pranks he played on the other. Hakuba responded in kind by maintaining his distance and acted as if they were nothing more than mere acquaintances. Neither boy spoke to the other more than was necessary but it wasn't until Kaito KID's next heist that the unspoken tension neared its peak.

"KID's got a heist this week it seems," Kaito drawled as a huge grin spread over his features, widening even further when he caught Hakuba's gaze. The half-Brit raised an eyebrow and gave him an "are-you-serious?" look.

"That stupid thief is gonna get caught this time for sure," Aoko claimed confidently from her seat in front of them. "Tou-san said that he's got a fool proof plan."

"Will it work out as brilliantly as his previous ones?" Kaito couldn't help but snicker earning him a smack upside the head with a mop handle.

"This time he'll succeed!" Aoko declared passionately. "And Hakuba-kun will be there to help him do it too!"

"Will he now?" Kaito scoffed trying to hide his discomfort. He didn't know why but hearing that Hakuba would be trying to catch him as KID again hurt a little. They were supposed to be allies after all, trying to work together in the war effort against the crows. Not fight each other… Though if he were to be honest with himself Kaito had to admit that he was hoping to find a challenge in the royal falcon heir. The KID Task Force was fun and all, but they had ceased to give him any real challenges after he became more accustomed to being KID. His skills and Shifter instincts gave him the edge that made his heists such a stroll in the park. Now if Hakuba was going to be present at all of KID's heists then Kaito was going to have to step up his game.

"Do you have a problem with that?" Hakuba asked with the telltale signs of a smirk quirking at the corners of his lips.

Kaito shrugged, a smirk of his own forming.

"Not at all," he shook his head. "It's just that I doubt that you'll be able to catch him. No one has yet to succeed in actually capturing KID during one of his heists. Some even say that it is impossible to do so and I'm afraid that I must agree."

Hakuba then leaned forward in his seat so that his lips were almost brushing against Kaito's ear. Hakuba's sudden proximity and warm breath against his skin almost sent shivers down Kaito's spine. He felt the muted yet still intense force of the predator Shifter focused on him and it nearly froze Kaito completely. This strange sensation almost made him miss what the other was saying.

"Is that a challenge?" Hakuba asked in a low voice.

Kaito could swear that there was a double meaning embedded in that question, but Hakuba's uncharacteristic intrusion of his personal space was messing with his thought process. This floored Kaito. He was used to all sorts of awkward situations and he'd certainly been in far more intimate positions with both males and females than this so how the hell was Hakuba _doing_ whatever the hell it was that he was doing?! It was driving Kaito crazy!

Then suddenly the tension was gone and Hakuba was sitting back in his seat nonchalantly as if nothing had happened with his chin propped up on one of his hands. His eyebrow quirked up challengingly in that bothersome manner that Kaito was now beginning to despise. But what bothered Kaito most was that the absence of that indescribable tension left him feeling empty. How the hell was Hakuba having such an effect on him? This foreign sensation was both disturbing and thrilling at the same time. Just being in the half-Brit's presence was now providing a thrill that he had felt was missing in his alter ego's life.

Kaito only acknowledged Hakuba's question with a smirk and once Aoko wasn't looking it shifted into a full-blown KID smirk. Hakuba's answering smirk was half hidden by his hand but his eyes were intense and their gaze alone sent thrills through Kaito so much so that he even had to suppress a shiver or two. He was now looking forward to his KID heists. Hopefully Hakuba wouldn't disappoint.

He didn't. He never did either.

* * *

Kaito had always enjoyed his KID heists, but Hakuba seemed to add that missing thrill factor that had been lacking since his first few heists when he had been inexperienced and still learning to ropes of being a phantom thief. He was both annoyed and enthralled by the Shifter detective's presence. Hakuba was irritatingly good at seeing through his tricks so Kaito was having to constantly change his game plan – often mid-heist – in order to catch his fellow Shifter off guard and surprise him even if it was only for a moment. He always seemed to fail in tripping up the half-Brit. Hakuba's Shifter reflexes proved to be too good to allow him to slip up and get ensnared in all the traps that the KID Task Force was always falling for.

Yet somehow Kaito always managed to get away in the end. He was never really sure how, but Hakuba would always be on his heels up until a certain point at every heist. It almost became an unspoken agreement between them that if KID managed to reach the exit of whatever building was hosting the heist then Hakuba would allow the win to go to KID and end the chase. But of course KID became curious about this odd little occurrence in their quickly forming routine and one night he decided to actually stick around at the heist scene and wait on the roof to see if Hakuba ever bothered to see him off or if the detective would just head back down to help the Task Force out of whatever mess KID had left them in. While he waited, KID held that night's prize up to the moonlight so that he could examine the jewel better.

"Was it worth the hassle?" a familiar voice drawled behind him lightly with a tinge of an English accent.

KID shrugged.

"It's a lovely trinket, but I don't think I'll be keeping it long. I have much larger and more expensive targets to steal," he smiled. "Going to make any last minute attempts to apprehend me Tantei-san?"

"I think you already know the answer to that," Hakuba snorted leaning against the frame of the rooftop doorway.

KID smiled widely before bowing to his rival and executed a back flip over the ledge and into the open sky. He heard a light gasp before the wind whipped away all sound in it's rushing roar but when he snapped his hang glider open a moment later he was amused to see Hakuba standing near the edge of the roof looking after him with his eyes widened in both shock and relief.

KID landed a few blocks away from the heist building while the police were chasing another one of his dummies in the opposite direction. After looking and making sure that no one was around he began walking down an empty street until the phone in a phone booth a few feet away started ringing.

"For me?" He wondered before picking up the receiver. Why not? It wasn't as if there was anyone else around to answer it. "Hello?"

"Ha ha ha…" chuckled a deep crackly voice that sent shivers down his spine. "KID we have not talked for a while."

"Huh?" Kaito blinked. "Who are you?"

"Don't you recognize my voice? I warned you not to touch the jewel," the stranger on the other end stated. Kaito didn't like where this conversation was going.

"Jewel?" he frowned looking down at the diamond that he'd just stolen.

"You're lucky this time that it's not the jewel that we're also looking for. But, if you get in our way again, you won't just be putting your own life at risk."

"Huh?" Kaito blinked.

What was the man talking about? And what did he mean that he wouldn't just be putting his own life at risk? He couldn't help but feel a little nervous about the ominous phone call so he quickly changed out of his KID uniform into a disguise and headed home. Once there he set to work in planning out his next heist and soon forgot all about the strange phone call.

* * *

A couple days later at school he was excited again because he'd dropped off the diamond he'd stolen as well as his next heist notice off on Inspector Nakamori's desk late the night before. He knew that it was way too soon and he'd never done two heists within the same week before, but last night he'd finished preparing things for a trap that he was confident that Hakuba would fall into and couldn't wait another day to try it out. He was positively beaming when he read the copy of the notice that was printed in the newspaper. It seemed that he'd gotten it to the police in time for it to be printed in the paper at the last minute. He was so preoccupied with his thoughts on his next heist that he hadn't noticed Aoko storming up to him until she swiped the paper out of his hands.

"Hey!" Kaito cried as she then proceeded to crumple the paper up only to chuck it at his head.

"All you talk about is KID!" Aoko screamed at him. "You're making me sick of him!"

"A…Aoko?" Kaito blinked, shocked.

Even Hakuba looked a little alarmed – and the half-Brit was usually pretty good at maintaining a composed straight face.

"KID has stolen five items this month already," Aoko snapped, "and that means that my Dad hasn't slept much lately, especially with this next heist right after the one two nights ago!"

"No one told him not to sleep," Kaito scoffed.

"Kuroba-kun," Hakuba sighed in a warning tone but not in time to warn Kaito enough to avoid getting a mop snapped in two over his head.

"Humph!" Aoko huffed. "Today's my birthday but Dad still has to go chasing KID."

"Your birthday?" Kaito winced as he tossed aside the broken mop. Now he felt a little guilty. In his eagerness to trip up Hakuba he'd forgotten that today was Aoko's birthday and realized that he really should have waited at least another day for his heist. He'd just been so caught up in the preparations…

"Then you're fully seventeen today right?" he asked his best friend.

"Of course!" Aoko cried indignantly. "I'm already in the eleventh grade!"

"But your breasts, your hips and thighs…" Kaito sighed as he patted her down and flipped her skirt before deadpanning, "Aoko are you actually a male?"

As amusing as Aoko's gaping shock was, Kaito was secretly relishing the absolutely gob-smacked and stupefied look on Hakuba's face. It was the most emotion he'd ever seen on the half-English half-Japanese Shifter's face and Kaito was pleased that he was able to get such a strong reaction out of him. He was so preoccupied in his scrutiny of Hakuba's flummoxed expression that he was caught off guard yet again by Aoko as she sent him crashing in a heap into his desk beside Hakuba's. When Kaito regained his bearings and looked back up he noticed that Hakuba's facial expressions had slipped back into their neutral mask and that the other was now shaking his head at him.

"Now you've done it," the blond sighed.

"You are… too much!" Aoko panted, her face beet red and looking like she wanted to beat the crap out of him. "You've made me upset. I'm not going to invite you to my birthday party tonight."

"What? Your birthday party?" Kaito blinked before grinning and springing up to stand at her side. "Tonight I have a job to finish first, so I'll be a little late, but wait for me."

"You don't have to go if you're busy," Aoko scowled, trying to hold on to her anger.

"Don't worry. I'll show my magic tricks…" Kaito beamed as he began to pull something out of his uniform, "…to entertain everyone at the party!" he cried as the simple handkerchief exploded into birds, confetti, glitter and strings of flags. "Okay?"

Aoko looked surprised and awed for a moment before clenching her fists together in excitement and nodded, "Ok! Promise?"

"Do you want anything special for your birthday?" Kaito asked instead of answering.

"Um…"Aoko mused, previous anger completely forgotten, before chirping, "KID the Phantom Thief!"

"Huh?" Kaito blinked, shocked.

"I'd like you to bring KID to the party," Aoko smiled before looking thoughtful again. "But how come KID has to be a thief? For what reason does he steal things? He always returns whatever it is that he steals though. Why does he do that? Although he's popular, does he steal things because he enjoys doing it? He makes my dad look like a fool when he's chasing KID around…"

"Hey don't be too serious," Kaito chuckled weakly trying to ignore Hakuba's piercing gaze that had been examining his reactions to Aoko's questions. "KID's just an idiot thief."

"I won't forgive him!" Aoko declared rounding on Kaito. "I won't forgive a person who enjoys making fun of other people."

That said Aoko stormed off to her desk because class was getting ready to begin. Kaito stared off after her sadly.

"She'll never forgive…huh?" he muttered under his breath as he righted his desk and sat down.

He was in such a funk that he nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt a firm hand on his shoulder. He snapped his head around and found his eyes locked with Hakuba's. He hadn't expected to see the understanding and reassurance that he found in those hazel orbs. Then the moment was gone as Hakuba removed his hand and faced the front of the class with his usual stoic expression. Kaito started at him for a moment out of the corner of his eye, confused as to why Hakuba had attempted comforting him at all. It wasn't like they were friends. Hell! Kaito still knew next to nothing about the Falcon Prince other than he was quite the Sherlock Holmes enthusiast… but the sentiment of the gesture was not lost on him. As a way of unspoken thanks Kaito didn't play a single prank on the blond that day or crack any jokes at his expense.

When the final bell rang Kaito sensed that he was being followed but before he could try any attempt to shake the unwanted pursuer he ran into Aoko on his way out.

"Don't forget about my party Kaito!" she chided as she set off to join a couple of her girl friends that were heading right over to her place to help set things up for the party.

"_I won't forgive him! I won't forgive a person who enjoys making fun of other people_," her words from that morning echoed inside his head until 'him' turned into 'you'. "_I won't forgive you!_"

"Won't forgive me huh?" Kaito mumbled sadly.

"Are you just going to mope all day Kuroba?"

Kaito really would have jumped out of his skin this time if he was able to, but since he couldn't he jerked around startled. Oh he should have known that it'd be Hakuba of all people following him. What was up with today and people catching him off guard? If things continued this way he wasn't feeling too good about the night's heist after all.

"What's wrong with you today Kuroba?" Hakuba frowned. "This is hardly like you at all."

"Why do you care?" Kaito snorted shaking his head. "Are you actually worried about me?"

"Yes."

Kaito stumbled forward a bit before whipping around to stare at the other teen.

"Don't act so surprised," Hakuba chuckled. "Surely one is allowed to worry about the well being of one's allies? We may not consider ourselves friends Kuroba, but surely even as an acquaintance of yours and as your alter ego's friendly rival I am entitled to be at least a little concerned about what's bothering you."

"Ah," Kaito nodded.

For some reason, however, he felt disappointed in Hakuba's reasoning and confused as to why such a little thing bothered him. He knew that it wasn't the fact that Hakuba had said that they weren't friends – because they weren't – but acquaintances? That definition didn't seem to do their unusual relationship justice. Friendly Rivals was perhaps a better fitting title to classify how the two of them interacted but he still felt that it was a little more than that…

"Seriously, what's wrong Kuroba?" Hakuba frowned again. "Is it what Nakamori-kun said about not being able to forgive KID?"

Kaito flinched.

"Ah," Hakuba sighed, his tone understanding. "…You two are very close, aren't you?"

"Friends since childhood," Kaito nodded, turning back around to continue on his way home. He wasn't surprised that Hakuba continued to follow him.

"…Must hurt to hear that she despises your alter ego so much," Hakuba mused as he matched Kaito's stride and pulled up next to him.

"Not really," Kaito shrugged. "I know that she doesn't mean it most of the time. She secretly likes KID heists. The magic part at least. Won't admit that she likes it though because her father's law enforcement."

"…But she meant what she said today, huh?" Hakuba prodded.

Kaito nodded.

"…Maybe she wouldn't hate KID if she knew his reasons for being a thief," Hakuba pressed a little further.

"Oh really?" Kaito glared at Hakuba. "I suppose you'd know. About why I became KID?"

"Nope," Hakuba shook his head, managing to keep a straight face as Kaito's angry expression dropped away to one of shocked surprise. "I'm not going to ask either."

Now Kaito was just plain confused.

"Why? You did once before when we first met."

"Because I figured that if you wanted me to know your reasons, you'd tell me on your own," Hakuba frowned. "I told you a few months ago that I'd only dug into your background for what was necessary and that I wasn't going to pry any further. What you do in your human persona whether it's as Kuroba Kaito or as KID is your own business. …Though I have to admit that I _am_ curious."

Hakuba raised an enquiring eyebrow in a silent gesture that left Kaito the choice to either give an answer or ignore the unspoken questions.

"…It's not what Aoko thinks," Kaito sighed, wondering if he was going to regret telling Hakuba this. "I've always respected her father and I'm not having fun stealing."

Hakuba raised the other eyebrow skeptically.

"…Ok, maybe I have a little fun," Kaito chuckled before his expression clouded. "I just want to find out… find out who killed my dad eight years ago. I know that whoever did it was from the Crow Clans but I decided to be KID because I want to make them pay. Those individuals who killed my dad… as long as I'm still being KID they will definitely show up one day, but before that time comes I will not quit being KID."

Things were quiet between the two of them for a while before Hakuba spoke.

"So you're using yourself as bait?" Hakuba asked in that neutral tone of his.

"…Pretty much," Kaito nodded.

"That's very dangerous," Hakuba frowned.

"Are you going to stop me?" Kaito challenged.

"Nope," Hakuba shook his head with a sad smile. "Couldn't do that if I tried."

"Yet you _have_ tried… and _failed_," Kaito smirked.

"Kuroba," Hakuba frowned. "I won't stop you, but I must insist that you inform me of what goes on and if they show up."

"What?!" Kaito squawked, shocked and a little indignant.

"I didn't come to your bloody country just for politics Kuroba," Hakuba snorted. "I'm a trained Falcon Fighter-!"

"So what?" Kaito frowned. "Are you saying you're here to be my body guard or something?"

"Good heavens no!" Hakuba scoffed. "I know you are more than capable of taking care of yourself."

"Thank you!" Kaito grinned.

"But you also have an incredible knack of getting into trouble," Hakuba added. "According to my father, _your_ father was no different."

"So what is it that you're getting at?" Kaito frowned.

"What I'm saying is let me help you," Hakuba huffed. "From what you told me this is clearly a Shifter matter and not a human one if this has to do with your father's murder. You don't know whom it is exactly that you're up against but I know for a fact that anyone who is capable of killing your father is going to be more than capable of taking you out as well. For all you know your father's killers are professionals and according to your profile you've had very little close-quarters combat training. Granted that your strategic skills and use of projectiles are remarkable, but two heads are going to be better than one when it comes to taking these guys down. What is the point of our clans' alliance if we don't work together on this? You can't do this on your own – you know you can't – so let me help."

Kaito stared long and hard at Hakuba for a moment before nodding. He had to agree that he was going to need Hakuba's help whether he wanted it or not.

"Alright," he sighed. "I'll keep you informed."

"Thank you," Hakuba nodded, relaxing just a bit before turning around to head off in the opposite direction. "See you at your bloody heist."

Kaito chuckled, shaking his head in wonder as he finished walking down the last few blocks home to prepare for the night ahead of him.

* * *

Full chapter! Yay!

So how am I building up Kaito and Hakuba's relationship? I didn't want to rush it so we're taking baby steps with them. Hopefully the story is starting to pick up and interest you guys more, yeah? I hope you like it so far, but PLEASE review. Favs and Alerts make me happy and give me hope, but I really don't know how you guys feel about this fic if you don't review (anonymous or otherwise I don't care).

Next is the Blue Birthday Chapter and a LOT happens in that, so stay tuned!


	5. Chapter 3: Birthday Blues (Saguru)

I really should have had this up a weekend or two ago, but oh well. So here's part 1 of chapter 3 and I'll be posting part 2 on Valentines Day as a treat for you all. ;) Enjoy!

NOTE: _italics are thoughts_, **bold is English,** and normal text is Japanese.

* * *

Chapter 3: Birthday Blues

Saguru Hakuba

Saguru sighed internally as he watched the police officers hurry around as Nakamori-keibu ordered them about. The museum's curator hovered nearby nervously. KID's target tonight was a large sapphire that was set into a delicate silver necklace chain. He'd gotten to see it up close when one of the KID Task Force's techies attached a tracking device to the chain. Saguru had no doubt that Kaito already knew about the tracker and had a way to disable it. This wasn't the first time a tracker had been placed on a heist target after all.

"Are you sure Nakamori-keibu," the curator stuttered finally finding the courage to approach the enthusiastic inspector, "that this security system is enough to protect **Blue Birthday** the largest sapphire from India?"

Saguru snorted but easily turned it into a cough. This had to be Nakamori-keibu's biggest mistake in protecting KID's target to date. The Blue Birthday was locked within a cage in the center of a large empty room that had been cleared just for this heist. Granted, there were no air ducts in this room for KID to use but it had a tile-paneled ceiling for crying out loud! That was even worse than the air ducts. It wouldn't surprise Saguru if Kaito was already up there.

"TRUST ME!" the inspector boomed. "Nakamori Ginzo is willing to use his life to protect **Blue Birthday**!"

"But it looks like it's still not secured enough," the curator muttered.

"Please look at this first!" Nakamori stated as he slipped a pair of goggles over the curator's eyes.

"A large laser net?!" the curator gasped.

Saguru paused. So there was something else to the Inspector's plan than a cage and a tracker on the jewel.

"Moreover," Nakamori smirked, "this is not a regular laser net like the others used in typical security systems. Everything that touches the laser…"

The inspector flipped a coin in the air out into the empty space where it must have hit one of the invisible beams because it promptly exploded.

"…will be destroyed right away!" Nakamori ended proudly.

"Oh!" gasped the curator in awe.

"We also have the special cage and high voltage electric floor. In spite of his reputation, KID _is_ only human. Even he would not be crazy enough to wade through this," Nakamori stated proudly.

"I see…" the curator gaped amazed.

Saguru had to admit that maybe the inspector had outdone himself with the extent of defensive measures – they had undoubtedly used up quite a bit of the task force's budget, "_but the plan is horribly flawed by being held within a room with an easily removable ceiling_," he mused knowing that that was going to be Kaito's way in. In fact, as he was looking over the ceiling's square panels his sharp Shifter enhanced eyes detected a tiny hole in one of the panels directly above Nakamori's cage. A second after he found the hole he spotted something dropping out of it and down into the cage on top of the case holing the sapphire. Saguru smirked as the tiny object began to inflate while everyone's attention apart from his own focused on Nakamori as he continued to gloat about his supposedly perfect protection for the sapphire.

"Ha ha ha! He won't be able to steal anything this time!" the inspector stated confidently.

"Sir… t…that's!" an officer gasped, being the first to spot the new addition to the cage.

"Huh? KID?!" Nakamori gasped bewildered.

"How did he get in?" the curator puzzled.

Saguru chuckled to himself amusedly. He had to hand it to Kaito. His inflatable dummies were very realistic – though obviously Shifter made like all of KID's gadgets. Only Shifters had the technology to tinker and make what were supposed to be basic items into ingenious devices. Kaito was obviously skilled in this craft like other dove shifters. The Doves weren't known as a craftsman race for nothing after all.

"Humph!" Nakamori growled. "Cut the electricity and open the cage!"

"_Idiot_," Saguru smirked. "_That's what he wants you to do_."

"Everyone go! Arrest him!" the inspector ordered as he rushed forward with his officers.

Saguru stayed back while KID's task force initiated one of their classic maneuvers: Pile on the Bandit. Looking back up at the ceiling Saguru saw that the ceiling panel with the hole in it had been removed to reveal Kaito dressed in an officer's uniform. He saw the smirk on the thief's face before the prankster dropping out of the ceiling to join in the madness and to steal the sapphire. A minute later he saw Kaito crawl his way out of the pile and chaos that was the KID Task Force. Saguru then decided to leave his post without the curator seeing and headed back down the hall to the exhibit's entryway where he'd be out of sight of the room.

"This is just a doll?!" he heard the indignant inspector as Nakamori realized that the KID he and his task force had just captured was a fake.

"Sir! Look!" cried someone – presumably a task force member.

"KID!"

"I already got **Blue Birthday**," KID's voice answered near the entrance of the protected room. "See you again later. Bye-bye Nakamori-keibu."

There was the sound of a switch being thrown and Saguru soon heard the sound of Nakamori's cage being closed. Caught in his own trap. Typical.

"Stop! You can't run away like that!" the inspector shouted after the fleeing thief.

"Well obviously he can," Saguru snickered as KID darted past him.

KID came to a halt and quickly turned to face him.

"Ah. Tantei-san," KID grinned. "I had been wondering where you'd gotten to."

Saguru looked on amused.

"You didn't really think that I'd fall for that classic trick back there did you?" he asked. "I've seen enough of your dummies by now to recognize one on sight."

"Oh no," KID shook his head. "I'd be disappointed if you had. I have something entirely different in mind, but it too is wonderfully classic."

With a grin sharpening into his trademark smirk, KID suddenly took off and Saguru didn't hesitate in his pursuit. He never did. Saguru loved the thrill of chasing his clever rival. It gave him a chance to test his wits, stamina, and evasive maneuvers as he constantly dodged KID's attempts to trip him up with smoke screens, wires, and other trick items that were meant to throw him off KID's trail. As the thief and detective neared the staircase that would allow KID access to the roof five floors up and the use of his glider Saguru thought that he was in the clear. But the moment he passed through the doorway his foot was snagged in a final trap. A loop of wire had been hidden within the seams of one of the large floor tiles.

When Saguru had stepped on it his weight had triggering what must have been a pressure pad beneath the tile and activated the trap. Just as his foot was being pulled out from beneath him Saguru instinctively went for the small knife he kept hidden in his belt and cut the line before he ended up dangling by his foot from the ceiling. He used the upward momentum that his body had been dragged into to execute a backflip and land in a crouch. Growling, he quickly examined the trap that had nearly had him as he cut the loop of wire free from his foot. He snorted in amusement. It was a simple snare not unlike the ones used by hunters to catch small game like rabbits. It was a classic trap indeed and had he been a normal human, Saguru would not only have fallen for it, but he'd be dangling in the air like a bloody monkey. Thank God for his honed reflexes. It was the only thing that kept him from having the mickey taken out of him like Nakamori and all of KID's other task force members.

With a sigh Saguru resumed chasing after KID up the stairs. The thief had at least a good two-minute head start now. He was almost to the top when he heard the crack of a gunshot. Saguru felt as if his heart had jumped into his mouth in that instant. KID only used his card gun and had a no-one-gets-hurt policy. There was no way that that sound had come from the card gun. But that could only mean that someone else was on the roof with the thief. Saguru swore under his breath as his feet pushed themselves to pick up the pace, but there was still a good floor or two between him and the roof. Not being patient for once, Saguru shifted into his falcon form mid-sprint and soared up the last two floors getting him to the roof in seconds. Luckily KID had left the door open for him.

"…Long time no see, KID!" a gravely voice called out not to far from the door.

Saguru made use of his small form and darted out of the building to land crouched down low to the roof of the stairwell's exit. He took in everything quickly to gage the situation. KID was currently crouched on the ledge of the roof amidst wrecked bits of his glider. Roughly five meters away from KID stood a man dressed in all black wearing a matching fedora and was backed by ten men dressed in similar garb. The man at the front wearing the fedora held a still smoking gun. From what Saguru could piece together, the man had shot out KID's glider effectively halting the thief's escape. Saguru tensed when he saw the man. Black was the color of the crows…

"I'd better call you Kuroba Toichi, right?" the man asked speaking in the gravely voice that Saguru had heard a moment ago.

Saguru saw a flash of surprise flit very quickly across KID's face, but the lavender colored eyes only narrowed as he rose from his crouch in a silent answer to the man's question.

"Eight years ago, you got in our way so we had to get rid of you. I never thought you were still alive," the man commented. "Give me the jewel and I'll spare your life!"

Saguru ruffled his wings as the man brought his gun back up and leveled it at KID. From his boasting, Saguru knew that this man had killed the Dove King, but he wasn't going to let him kill Kaito.

KID paused for a moment before reaching into his pocket and withdrew the Blue Birthday.

"I'd like to know one thing," KID demanded as he tossed the fedora man the sapphire. "Why do you guys really want this jewel?"

"Actually I don't know either," the man admitted as he caught the jewel with his free hand, his gun still trained unwaveringly on KID. "I only know that if we have it, we will have eternity. Don't worry though. I'm kind enough to give you eternity too… But it'll be eternity in hell!"

The man cocked his gun and in that second Saguru was off. He flitted out of his hiding place and flew straight for the weapon, but he was too late. The man was already pulling the trigger when Saguru collided with the gun hand. The sound of the shot was so loud and so close that he had a horrible ringing in his ears and the collision had sent him spiraling out into open air. As he gathered his senses Saguru saw KID topple over unbalanced from the ledge. Saguru prayed that he had hit the gun away in time to divert the shot from Kaito's heart, but the way Kaito kept falling instead of shifting into his dove form sent his heart racing in panic. Without a second thought Saguru threw himself into a dive and streaked off after KID's falling form. As he got closer he saw that Kaito's body was locked up in shock and fear. They were getting closer to the ground alarmingly fast and if Saguru didn't do something Kaito was going to become a red and white splatter on the pavement.

Saguru had only done what he was about to do only once, but if it worked it'd save Kaito. He forced his body to shift again back to it's human form against it's instincts, but halted the process before it was finished so that his wings stayed out and didn't fold into his back. Keeping the wings out forced them to tear through his shirt and made him quickly remove his jacket to avoid getting them cramped and crushed. As soon as his jacket was discarded he grabbed KID around the waist. Throwing out both of his wings to as far as they could extend, Saguru used them to catch the wind currents and drafts to ease their fall into a rough glide and somehow managed to maneuver them into an alleyway across the street from the museum and landed the two of them in a heap. It was definitely one of his roughest landings, but it beat being dead.

With a gasp of relief Saguru turned his attention to KID who was fine if a bit pale. The other boy was still frozen with shock and looking very much like Kuroba Kaito instead of the infamous thief. His white top hat had fallen off at some point during the fall and was currently nowhere to be seen while the monocle was lying a few meters away near the alley's entrance. After taking note of their surroundings and coming to the conclusion that they were safe for the moment Saguru remembered that Kaito had been shot. The bullet had to have hit him if he'd fallen off the roof the way he had. Saguru instantly started looking his companion over for the wound but wasn't finding one. Kaito must have come to his senses when Saguru had begun patting him down because Saguru's hands were seized mid-search just as he found traces of GSR around a small hole in KID's white coat.

"I'm fine Hakuba," Kaito muttered, his voice only a little bit shaky.

"Like hell you are!" Saguru growled. "Falling off of rooftops after being SHOT is not what-!"

He was halted in his near-hysteric rant when Kaito pulled his white suit jacket aside and removed Blue Birthday – the _real_ Blue Birthday – from the breast pocket of his blue button-up shirt where there was a faint smudged trace of GSR where a bullet would have gone through. The sapphire had deflected the bullet from inside the pocket and didn't even have a scratch on it.

"Oh you-! You-! You lucky bastard!" Saguru sighed exasperatedly with relief. "**Ipswich**!"

"Pardon?" Kaito blinked, unfamiliar with the foreign slang term.

Saguru glared at him and smacked his arm. Hard.

"**You tosser… Idiot… moron… **Ahou! Baka! …Bakaito!"

Saguru couldn't believe that he'd just used Aoko's badly punned nickname for the other boy but damn it! He'd been worried sick! Saguru swore explosively in every language that he knew as he rose to his feet. Especially when he realized that when they'd landed he had ended up positioned somewhat awkwardly in Kaito's lap and had only just notice. He flapped his exposed wings in agitation kicking up dust and sending scraps of litter and trash around the alley.

"Whoa! Easy Hakuba! I swear I'm alright!" Kaito yelped.

Saguru glared at Kaito for a second before letting out a deep sigh and sat himself heavily on a nearby crate. All of the events that had happened within the last ten minutes seemed to have finally caught up to him in a rush. His nerves were shot and now he was starting to shake.

"Why the _hell_ didn't you shift?" he demanded trying to cover up his nerves, but he knew he was shaking too badly to hide it properly. Not from Kaito at least.

"…I don't know," Kaito answered softly. "I just… couldn't. …Thank you, Hakuba. Thank you for saving me."

Saguru nodded numbly while he focused on trying to stop himself from shaking so badly. It wasn't like that little shifting stunt of his was the scariest thing he'd ever done (first time was always the scariest). It wasn't even the most difficult. But he had been _scared_ and it wasn't even fear for himself. It had been for Kaito. Anybody would have been afraid given the situation, but Saguru? Saguru had been terrified that he might loose Kaito; that the other was going to die.

"Hakuba?"

Saguru jumped a bit when he felt a hand on his shoulder but hissed in pain a second later. Kaito's hand immediately jerked back at the sound. Confused, Saguru pulled back the torn remains of the back of his shirt and saw that his left shoulder was one big bruise. He didn't remember crashing into anything on their landing so it must have been when he'd hit the gun out of the fedora man's hand.

Saguru swore again. Shifters were fast healers, but bad bruises like these made shifting between forms a bitch.

"Wow Hakuba," Kaito whistled. "For an English gentleman you sure know how to curse."

Saguru shot him another glare but calmed himself down enough to regain his composure. If Kaito was poking fun and making jokes then he was feeling well enough to pursue the ones who'd shot at him up on the museum roof. If there was one thing that Saguru was sure of at this moment is was the fact that Kaito wasn't just going to let his father's murderers get away. He was going to follow them and Saguru knew that he needed to keep up with him. He wasn't about to let those bastards have another shot at Kaito tonight.

"**You're still a bloody idiot**," he muttered in English before sighing. "You should change into one of your disguises and go grab your top hat and monocle. We don't want those to be found by your task force now do we?"

Kaito nodded in agreement before pulling out one of his smoke screen bombs and threw it down so he could change. When the smoke cleared Kaito was dressed in jeans, a plain dark T-shirt (it was hard to tell what color it was in the darkness of the alley), a jean jacket, scuffed tennis shoes, and a facemask that made his sharp features rounder and less distinct. Without another word Kaito set off down the alley to pick up his monocle and peered out into the street. A second later he slipped out presumably to get his top hat.

Saguru ran a still shaky hand through his hair before retracting his wings completely into his back to complete the shift into his human form. A moment later after composing himself completely he reached into his pants' pocket and pulled out his cell phone and dialed his emergency contact. He only called this number if he thought things were serious. He hoped that she was in her human form for once. If she wasn't he'd have to call his father and he wasn't really up to having this kind of conversation with him right now. He needed fast and professional and that was something that his father could never do in this type of situation since it involved Saguru himself. It was a relief to the detective when the call actually connected.

"**Master Saguru?**"

"**Watson I need you to alert my father**," Saguru said quietly. "**We might have a possible Crow situation. KID was targeted tonight**."

"**Are you two alright?**" Watson demanded.

"**We're fine**," Saguru sighed. "**If I know Kuroba, he's planning on following them and I'm not about to let him go in alone. Once you've informed my father meet up with us**."

"**Understood. Be careful Master Saguru**," Watson warned. Her voice was professional as always, but Saguru had known her long enough to know that she was worried.

"**We will**," Saguru promised before he hung up.

* * *

So that's Saguru's half of the chapter. What did you think? i rather liked tweeking the events from the original canon and getting Saguru to curse was really fun so I hope you readers liked this too. Please review and let me know what you think! ^_^

Kaito's half of the chapter is coming up Valentines Day! Look forward to it!


	6. Chapter 3: Birthday Blues (Kaito)

Ha! Made it! In my time zone at least. :P Here is the promised second (Kaito's) half of chapter 3 of BoaF! I hope you like it! Happy Valentine's Day and please review!

* * *

Chapter 3: Birthday Blues (Part 2)

Kuroba Kaito

Kaito would never admit it out loud, but he was scared. He'd just confronted his father's killers after months of heists and being KID. He'd always expected that things would be difficult and he expected his father's murderers to be armed, but tonight just showed him how unprepared he really was. After all those months where nothing had happened he'd grown complacent. He'd never been shot at so directly before and tonight it had surprised him. The entire situation had caught him off guard. Hakuba had been right. He was a lucky bastard. He was lucky that Hakuba had knocked the gun off course enough to hit the jewel in his breast pocket instead of his heart and that Hakuba had managed to shift forms mid-fall and land them safely in the alleyway.

He wasn't sure what had happened when he fell from the roof after being shot at. His instincts had been screaming at him to shift into his dove form, but his entire body had locked up on him instead. Kaito wasn't normally afraid of heights, but it was only after unexpectedly falling off of the museum's roof with a wrecked glider (while also being unable to shift) that he'd realized just how high up he normally was on these heists. He shivered as he recalled how the air seemed to swallow him and whip right by him. He remembered falling with the ground rushing up to meet him before Hakuba's hands caught hold of him. Looking back on it now from the safety of the ground while collecting his top hat, Kaito thought about how brave Hakuba had been tonight. It had been Hakuba who'd saved his skin twice in the space of only a few seconds.

Looking up from his top hat he spotted Hakuba's discarded suit jacket only a couple meters away. He collected that as well before heading back to the alleyway where he'd left Hakuba. The blond was ending a call on his phone and running a shaky hand through his now wild windswept hair. The wings were gone now but the complete back of his shirt was in taters and Kaito couldn't help noticing the large ugly bruise on the other teen's left shoulder underneath the ruined shirt. Guilt ate at Kaito at the sight of the injury. No one was supposed to get hurt at KID's heists. In the couple of months that Kaito had known Hakuba he'd never seen the half-Brit look so ruffled even if he'd regained most of his composure by now. The cursing from earlier had been a surprise though. He didn't think that Hakuba ever cursed. He was normally too polite for that "crude" manner of speaking.

"You calling in the cavalry?" Kaito asked.

"…Sort of," Hakuba sighed as he hoisted himself to his feet. "I suppose we'd better leave now to track these scumbags down before they can get away from us. They shouldn't have gotten too far in ten minutes. Not with the police all over the place."

Kaito blinked. He hadn't been expecting that sort of response.

"You don't want to wait for back up?" he asked.

Hakuba eyed him oddly with the hint of a smirk.

"Why? Do you _want_ to wait?"

"No!" Kaito frowned. "I just thought that…"

Hakuba's faced showed a flash of realization before shaking his head with a small smile.

"I'm fine Kuroba-kun," he sighed. "I only called Watson who'll meet up with us eventually. For the moment I think that it's best if we just scout them out and avoid any further confrontation tonight."

"Right," Kaito chuckled tiredly, but agreed whole-heartedly. His nerves were still a little on edge, but now that the adrenaline high from the fall had worn off he was restless and needed to start moving again. He needed to get his hands on those bastards that had killed his father. But hearing the name Watson made him pause. Wasn't Watson the name of a fictional character from Hakuba's precious Sherlock Holmes novels? "Wait… Watson?"

"My guard," Hakuba answered offhandedly as he approached Kaito by the entrance to the alley so that he could gauge the situation with the police in the streets. "You wouldn't have happened to put a tracking signal on that fake jewel that you handed over to those men now would you?"

Kaito smirked. Of course he had. He may have been caught off guard tonight, but he'd still been prepared in some instances. He pulled out his own tracking device and handed it over to Hakuba along with the suit jacket. The detective examined the device for a moment before nodding and handed the gadget back.

"I have an idea of where they're headed," he stated as he slipped his jacket on. "You think you can shift now?"

"Of course," Kaito huffed indignantly. "I should be the one asking you that."

"I'm fine," Hakuba muttered and shifted into his falcon form without another word.

Kaito frowned when he saw the falcon twitched a bit after shifting, but followed suit and took off into the sky after his companion. He let Hakuba take the lead since a falcon's senses were a lot sharper than a dove's. It didn't take them long to spot the cars that the men in black were driving out of the busy city.

"So… this Watson… he is a part of your guard?" Kaito asked hating the silence they'd been maintaining while tracking the men down.

"_She _is not _part_ of my guard. She _is_ my guard," Hakuba stated with emphasis.

"Watson is a she? And she's on her own?" Kaito asked looking over at Hakuba. "There's no one else in your guard?"

"Yes, Watson's a she. And I don't need anyone else," Hakuba answered. "Watson is enough. There is no one better."

"She's that good huh?" Kaito asked.

"The best," Hakuba stated sounding a little proud. "Best Hawk in the fleet."

"Hawk? She's a she _and_ a hawk?" Kaito repeated, frowning mentally but recalled that Hakuba had indeed had a hawk as his attendant when Kaito and his mother had flown with the falcon's royal guard after the Gathering a few months back. "Why have a Hawk as your guard? Shouldn't you have a falcon? And I thought the falcon's were male dominant."

"Hawks are a subspecies of falcons," Hakuba replied. "It's why their race leaders are elected representatives instead of a family of monarchs. Back a couple thousand years ago before they claimed independence as a race they deferred to my family as the main leaders of our species only selecting a few representatives for their sub-race. Just think of Hawks as the Americans and Falcons as the British of the Shifter Races only without the revolutionary war. After the Hawks became a race of their own there was no real difference since they work alongside us rather closely. They are family after all. Distant family, granted, but ever since the humans became the world's dominating race over the last thousand years with our own numbers dwindling we've become closer than ever before."

"Thanks for the history lesson but that still doesn't answer my question," Kaito rolled his eyes. "How come she's your guard and not one of your well trained falcon soldiers? It just seems odd to me that the Crown Prince of the Falcons would have a woman – a woman hawk no less – as his lone guard."

"It's a long story," Hakuba sighed.

"So give me the cliff notes version," Kaito snorted.

"Why do you want to know?" Hakuba asked sounding a little irritated.

"Well you know all about me," Kaito huffed. "You probably know all about my guard personnel too, yet even after all this time I still know next to nothing about you. That and I'm bored and these guys don't seem to be stopping anytime in the next five minutes."

He felt a little bad playing the guilt card, but it got him the results he wanted.

"…I was twelve," Hakuba sighed. "It was during my first real mission outside of a training simulation. We were infiltrating a crow's spy base located on the fringe of our territory in France just on the edge of Paris' city limits for a simple recon assignment. I found her in one of the dungeons and freed her. She's been at my side ever since. She became my personal guard after I turned thirteen because she was who I wanted. I trusted her. I always have. My mother didn't approve of my choice though since Watson wasn't a member of the Falcon Fleet and hadn't even been with us for a year. So father put her through a series of trials to appease my mother. Lets just say that Watson made quite the impression in her tests and that she was no longer questioned after that."

"That's it?" Kaito asked after Hakuba didn't elaborate any further.

"You asked for the short version," Hakuba stated.

"Well yeah," Kaito scoffed, "but there's obviously more to the story than that."

"Of course," Hakuba rolled his eyes. "But as I said it's a long story."

Before Kaito could ask for more details the cars beneath them pulled off the street and into the long driveway of an old traditional Japanese mansion. Deciding that he'd get his answers later, Kaito followed Hakuba onto the roof where they perched and waited. The man wearing the fedora exited the front car and headed around to the back of the house where there was a bald man in a rich traditional kimono. Hakuba and Kaito followed, finding a nice tree to perch on where they could overhear everything that was being said down below. The man in the fedora approached the man wearing the kimono to hand over the fake Blue Birthday while the other men hung back.

"So this is the **Blue Birthday**," kimono man spoke. "Snake you did a good job!"

Kaito frowned. Snake was obviously a codename for the man wearing the fedora. Things might be more complicated than originally believed.

"We've got another one… I have to quickly report to _him_," the kimono man stated.

"How come it has to be that jewel? Doesn't _he_ want gold or diamonds?" Snake asked.

"**Blue Birthday** may be the one among the large jewels that have the secret power," the man answered.

"Secret power?" Snake parroted.

"This jewel could be the one _he_ is searching for," the man answered. " Have you ever heard about the volley comet that comes close to Earth every ten-thousand years?"

"…Yes" Snake said, but it sounded like a question. The fedora man was obviously a lowly lackey who didn't really know much about what was going on.

"There is a myth about it saying that when the volley comet comes close to the Earth the holy gem should be taken under the moon's shadow and tears will come out," kimono man said mysteriously.

"T… tears?" Snake stammered confused. "What would happen?"

"Anyone who drinks the tears," kimono man smirked, "will make the ultimate dream of all mankind come true. And that is immortality. That person will become immortal!"

"Immortal!?" Snake gasped.

"However, only one large jewel has this secret power," kimono man sighed. "And unfortunately we don't know which jewel has it. Therefore we have to steal all of them and we have to have it before the comet comes."

"How will we know which jewel is the right one?" Snake asked.

"That's easy," kimono man said as he lifted the Blue Birthday up to the sky. "Simply look at the jewel under the moonlight. If the jewel has the secret power, there will be another gem inside it that glows red. And that is the holy gem Pandora!"

Hakuba and Kaito exchanged darkened looks. As the Crown Princes of their Shifter Races both of them had at least heard of the legend of Pandora that had started the wars between the Crows and the Doves. But was it even possible that the Pandora that these two men were talking about was the same one from the legend?

"What is this?!" kimono man shouted drawing their attention back down to the yard. "This! This is-!"

"Looks like they've discovered it's a fake," Hakuba muttered.

Kaito nodded and before Hakuba could stop him he shifted back into his human form and quickly changed back into his KID gear. He caught the falcon's disapproving stare but ignored it as he took out the real Blue Birthday and held it up to the moonlight.

"I've got it," he mused aloud to catch the attention of the men below. "You look at it under the moonlight yeah?"

"What?! Kaitou KID?!" gasped kimono man before turning on Snake. "You've failed at your job?"

"I was sure that I shot him in the heart," Snake defended himself. "It must have been that stupid bird that knocked the gun out of my hand. But I still hit him! He fell off the roof without a glider."

"Oh you hit me alright," KID grinned. "But it hit **Blue Birthday** in my breast pocket."

"Then this is?!" gaped kimono man.

"The fake one that I made myself," KID smirked. "Making the fake item similar to the item I'm intending to steal is the basic rule of being a thief isn't it?"

Kimono man growled and threw the fake jewel to the floor where it shattered.

"Shoot him!" he ordered the other men. "Take him down!"

KID was ready this time though. The moment the kimono man's goons opened fire on him he launched himself up into the air to dodge the bullets. He was worried about Hakuba for a moment but he saw the falcon take to the sky.

"If you really want it that bad," KID called out. "No problem! I can give it to you!"

He hurled the sapphire and hit kimono man right in the jaw.

"**Blue Birthday!**" the man gasped as he reached for the sapphire.

"Too bad," KID stated as he landed in the yard. He spotted Hakuba circling above him. "It doesn't have the Pandora gem that you're looking for inside it. But it does have something else…"

Beep. Beep. Beep.

"What is that sound?" kimono man wondered as he fingered the necklace chain the sapphire was set into. It was the police tracker that Kaito had reactivated before he and Saguru had Shifted and taken off to follow the men in black.

"Sir! There are a lot of police in front of the house!" another one of kimono man's goons cried after throwing open the back door.

"What?! Say that again!" kimono man demanded.

"KID! We've already surrounded this house!" Inspector Nakamori's voice bellowed out on the other side of the mansion. "You'd better surrender and come out!"

"_Ah. There's the good inspector now. Right on time_," KID mused. Now the gunmen were too busy worrying about the police to shoot at him.

"A remote detector device?!" kimono man cried, catching on fast.

"Right!" KID grinned. "Being immortal? That's ridiculous. Listen I'll tell you right here, right now, that this phantom thief will certainly find the jewel and have the Pandora gem before you do. And I'll destroy it smashing it into tiny microscopic pieces! You have my word!"

With that challenge issued KID dropped a smoke bomb and shifted into his dove form before it cleared and joined Hakuba on the roof who was now accompanied by the beautiful hawk that he remembered seeing after the Gathering.

"KID!" kimono man yelled after him.

"Sir! The police have invaded the house!" the same goon called out to his boss.

"Why are we so unlucky?" kimono man growled before shouting out orders. "Everyone, evacuate now! Use the secret underground exit to escape!"

"Do you want me to follow them Master Saguru?" the she-hawk asked Hakuba.

"Yes Watson," Hakuba nodded. "You brought reinforcements I assume? Shiratori's crew, yes?"

The hawk nodded. Kaito appreciated that they were speaking in Japanese so that he could understand them.

"Perfect," Hakuba nodded again. "I want all of you to follow them and see just how far those underground tunnels extend and see where they lead."

"**Roger**," Watson nodded back and took off without another word with a near silent cry. Five dark shapes detached themselves from the shadows around the yard and followed the men in black into the mansion. Kaito was about to follow them, but Hakuba griped one of his feet in his talons.

"Don't," the falcon ordered, fixing him in place with the intensity in his eyes. "Leave this to someone who's more experienced with flying recon."

"But those bastards are responsible for killing my father!" Kaito hissed, anger boiling up inside of him.

"I know Kaito," Hakuba said lowly, his gaze softening. "But your white plumage will be easy to see in the underground compared to Watson's reddish brown."

Kaito growled but a few seconds later the back door flew open again.

"KID! It's time to surrender!" Nakamori bellowed as he and the task force swarmed into the yard.

"Keibu! The whole house is empty!" an officer reported.

"Huh?" Nakamori blinked as he spotted the discarded jewel and picked it up by it's chain. "Isn't this **Blue Birthday**?"

From above Kaito and Hakuba watched the officers surround the Inspector and congratulate him on recovering the jewel.

"Bravo!"

"We've got it back!"

"Well our plan has been accomplished!" Nakamori laughed.

"Let's have a big party tonight!" hooted an officer.

"Oh brother," Kaito groaned. "As if Nakamori-keibu needs another ego boost."

Hakuba chuckled and released Kaito from his talons.

Kaito shook his head, fluffed his feathers, and looked to the sky, which made him mentally frown. The moon was rather high in the sky…

"Shit!" he squawked.

"What?" Hakuba asked.

"Aoko! It's so late I've missed her party!" Kaito despaired. "I'd promised her! And it's almost midnight! Her birthday's almost over!"

"Kuroba-kun calm down," Hakuba scolded, batting him outside the head with his wing. "Yeah you missed her party, but it's as you said! There's still some time left before her birthday is over. Come on Kuroba, you're smart! Think!"

Kaito shook his head and looked off in the direction of Aoko's house feeling horrible. He'd been so caught up in the heist and finding his father's murderers at long last… he'd forgotten the promise he'd made to his best friend. Aoko was never going to forgive him for this.

Fwhap!

"Oww!" Kaito cried as his head throbbed painfully. "What did you do that for?!"

"Stop moping!" Hakuba chided. "Honestly Kuroba! Are you a magician or aren't you? And isn't pulling off the impossible what a magician does best?"

Kaito gaped over at the falcon for a moment before shaking himself and nodding. Hakuba was right. There had to be something he could do. He looked around desperately for inspiration and as he spied the skyscrapers he got an idea but…

"Alright I've got a plan," Kaito told Hakuba. "But I'm going to need your help to pull it off… Will you help me?"

The falcon stared at him for a moment then nodded, his twinkling eyes giving Kaito the impression that if birds were able to smile Hakuba would be doing just that.

"Then what are we waiting for!" Kaito chirped. "We're wasting time!"

He took off with Hakuba close behind soaring into the sky and streaking off towards the city once more, telling him his plan on the way. They made it to the empty office building that Kaito'd had in mind within minutes. Hakuba went off on his own to take care of what Kaito needed him to do while Kaito shifted back into his human form and stopped by a firework shop to pick up (more like helped himself to and left behind payment for) some fireworks and ran for the roof of the building that Hakuba had entered minutes ago.

"Everything set?!" Kaito yelled out as he caught up to Hakuba in the stairwell near the roof.

"Almost!" Hakuba panted. "I've got one more floor left, but I'll have it done in a minute. Just go!"

Kaito nodded and continued for the roof while pulling out his phone to call Aoko. It rang a few times before she finally answered and by then he was already on the roof putting his fireworks in place.

"Hello?"

"Aoko, I'm sorry! I don't think I can go see you by midnight," Kaito sighed as he put the last firework in place and happened to look down at his watch. "Oops! Only one minute left."

"W… why… why didn't you come to my birthday party?! You know I… I… I waited for you all night long! And then… then… you still say… say… You're evil! I hate you!" Aoko screamed on the other end of the line.

"A-Aoko! Please! I'm sorry. Just look out a window at the front of your house!" Kaito pleaded.

"Out the window?" she repeated with a sniff.

Kaito heard the sound of curtains being pulled back and could only pray that Hakuba had finished. If Aoko's gasp on the other end of the line was any indication, the half-Brit had. The building was supposed to be lit it in a way that it spelled the words "Happy Birthday Aoko" along it's length.

"That's not the end of the show yet!" Kaito grinned, relieved, and lit the fuses for his fireworks. "Look."

His fireworks went off with a bang and lit up the sky in a rainbow of colors. Kaito couldn't help but grin at his work. Lights from other houses in the direction of Aoko's were all lighting up as surprised and tired individuals were undoubtedly looking out their own windows to see his spectacle.

"Oh wow!" he heard Aoko gasp over the phone in surprise.

"Tonight's view is my gift to you," Kaito chuckled. "Happy Birthday Aoko."

"Thank you Kaito," Aoko laughed on the other end before hanging up. "Good night."

Kaito sighed and sat back to watch the remainder of his fireworks go off.

"Told you."

"So you did," Kaito chuckled as Hakuba came up and sat down beside him. "…Thanks for that."

"No problem," Hakuba sighed. "You needed a push. I'm glad I could help."

"Yeah," Kaito nodded. "…Yeah."

Kaito blinked in surprise when he felt a hand take hold of his.

"It scares you doesn't it?" Hakuba murmured. "This double life of yours. It's put a strain on your relationship with Nakamori-chan hasn't it? This isn't the first time it's interfered with your friendship."

Kaito stiffened because every word was true.

"…Yeah," he sighed and felt himself leaning into Hakuba's side feeling exhausted. "And it's only going to get worse now that the crows are on the move again."

"Possibly… but not immediately," Hakuba mused. "That Snake person didn't seem to know anything and his boss at the mansion wasn't much wiser, having only been told a little more than Snake. They were both human and so were the other lackeys. If they hadn't been human then they would have sensed our presence back on the museum roof. Which means that if the crows _are_ involved then they are higher up in the chain of command of whatever it is that we're facing… and I have a feeling that it could be bigger than either of us can imagine."

Kaito nodded.

"But it's like I said," Hakuba sighed, squeezing Kaito's hand reassuringly. "Snake and his people were human and just the foot soldiers. They aren't the ones pulling the strings. It could take a while for word to reach the top and maybe even longer for them to act on what took place tonight. The police will have set them back a bit for sure. We have time before things escalate."

"…What are you trying to say?" Kaito frowned looking over at Hakuba.

"I'm saying that we've still got time," Hakuba stated. "There's still time for you to hang out with Aoko. There's still time to fix things between you two… to prepare for what is to come. I just hope you know that you won't be alone in this."

Kaito stared at Hakuba for a moment, taking in his words. Hakuba with his blond hair that looked silver in the moonlight and was even more ruffled than it had been in the alley. He rather liked the look on the detective. Made him look roguish and dashing with a touch of a little devil-may-care attitude since his shirt was still in tatters hanging loosely from his shoulders beneath the suit jacket…

Whoa! Where the _hell_ had that thought sprung from?!

Yet his mind couldn't seem to help but head in that direction. Hakuba did cut a rather fine figure in the moonlight. Perhaps those girls in their class had a reason to fuss over the half-Brit after all. And then there was the fact that Hakuba had saved Kaito's life TWICE tonight, pushed him to come up with an idea for a present for Aoko's birthday, helped with said present, and now he was being nice! Reassuring Kaito that he could still make things right with Aoko coupled with a silent unspoken promise that things would turn out fine in the end… It all just didn't fit together with the image that Kaito had built up in his head since he'd found out that Hakuba was the Falcon Prince. Had he been wrong all this time? Apparently so.

"You're right…" he mused, trying to break free from the awkward thought process that just wasn't making sense to him at the moment. "You're right. I suppose there is time."

Hakuba smiled – and not the small thin smile that Kaito was accustomed to. This was a true heartfelt smile with pearl white teeth and lips that were spread wide enough that it crinkled his eyes and gave him dimples. It was a smile that made him smile in return but Kaito also felt his heart stop for a moment. He was only just realizing how heartbreakingly beautiful the blond was. He'd been so preoccupied with taking offense at how their first meeting went as Shifters and between matching wits and trying to trip the detective up at KID heists that he hadn't really taken a good look at the other before. He'd known that the other boy was good looking but this… was something else entirely. He wanted to touch that pale skin and blond hair to see if they were as soft as they looked right now in the moon's beams…

But he shouldn't! This wasn't right! This was _HAKUBA_ for crying out loud! His rival at heists! His ally as a Shifter! His friend-! Wait! _Were_ they friends? If so, when had they crossed that line? Because if they hadn't been before they were certainly friends now… yet why did that feel like it wasn't enough? Why did "friends" seem like an inadequate definition for their relationship?

"Kuroba?"

Shit! This wasn't the time to be thinking such things! He was tired and obviously thinking too much on the subject. Ok, yes, he and Hakuba were friends now. He still wasn't exactly sure when it'd happened, but it had and he really needed to stop thinking about this right now.

"Sorry," Kaito laughed. "Just tired I guess."

"That's understandable," Hakuba sighed before standing up, his hand slipping away from Kaito's. Almost immediately Kaito felt the loss. Hakuba's hand had been so warm…

"We should probably head home now. After we clean up your fireworks and turn off all the lights in the offices below of course."

Kaito groaned but blinked in surprise when he saw Hakuba's hand held out to him.

"Well it's not going to get done with you just sitting there all night," Hakuba smirked making himself look even more roguish that he had a minute ago.

Kaito forced those thoughts aside for the moment and accepted the offered hand that helped pull him up. He stumbled slightly, tripping over one of his own rocket canisters and collided with Hakuba who instinctively wrapped his arms around Kaito's waist to keep him upright and from knocking them both down.

"Easy Kuroba!" Hakuba gasped steadying him with a small chuckle that made Kaito blush. Blush! Like an idiot schoolgirl! It didn't help that Kaito's hands were caught between their bodies and pressed flat against Hakuba's chest. He was able to feel the well-defined wall of muscle through the loose shirt that probably was the result of years of training. Hakuba's slight laugh had sent small vibrations through his body that Kaito could feel and it only brought up all those confusing thoughts from earlier rushing back with the blush. Damn it! Where was his poker face?!

The moment Kaito felt his footing was steady he pulled back forcing distance between himself and Hakuba.

"Right then!" he chirped, clapping his hands together and trying to force his blush down. "I'll just take care of things up here while you get started on turning off those lights."

Hakuba looked at him oddly for a moment – oh God had he noticed the blush? – but nodded and exited down the stairwell. The moment he was gone Kaito forced himself to focus and started picking up the remains of his fireworks. He could think about these confusing thoughts once he was at home and far _far_ away from the original source.

* * *

So whatcha think? I had a lot of fun with this chapter and we finally get to see some actual Shifter action! :)

Again, happy Valentine's Day and don't forget to review! :)


	7. Chapter 4: Realization (Saguru & Kaito)

Sorry for the month long wait, but in exchange, I am posting the entire 4th chapter! Hakuba's part was short anyway and it only makes sense that I post it all instead of cutting off 1/3rd of the way through Kaito's part. Shinichi gets a brief mention in this chapter as we get our first Detective Conan reference! See if you can get the reference!

Well enjoy the chapter and please review!

REMINDER NOTE: _italics are thoughts_, **bold is English** (and we have quite a bit of that in this chapter), and normal text is Japanese.

* * *

Chapter 4: Realization

Saguru Hakuba

Saguru collapsed onto his bed with a huff. It was 2:00 in the morning and he had only just finished being debriefed by Watson. Apparently the underground tunnels beneath the mansion had only extended a few blocks in three different directions away from the house where there had been a few generic cars waiting with fake license plates. Needless to say, Watson and her team had lost them once they hit the city and started switching out cars. For normal humans (low ranking lackeys at that) they were smart and professional which meant that they should never be underestimated.

Saguru wanted nothing more than to fall asleep since the adrenaline he'd been running on for the last few hours had just left his system leaving him physically exhausted. But his mind was too busy processing all that had happened. Who was this "he" that Snake and the boss-man at the mansion been referring to in their conversation? A boss? Their boss? _The_ boss? And the Pandora that they had been talking about… was it the same one that was in the shifter legends or something else entirely? So many questions had been gained while receiving so few answers in return.

Saguru groaned into his pillow. Why wouldn't his brain shut down? In an effort to get to sleep he tried to think of something else besides what had happened after the heist with the men dressed in black, but he was only able to shift his thoughts over to Kaito. The Dove Prince had really scared him tonight and that had thrown him into protector mode. Saguru had a protective streak a mile wide when it came to the people closest to him, but he really hadn't known Kaito that long. Granted anyone probably would have reacted the same way he had when the young magician had been shot at… but there had been a moment where there had been no real reason for him to be so protective. It had been that moment when the police had arrived and the men in black were fleeing into the underground tunnels.

Why hadn't he just let Kaito follow Watson and Shiratori's recon team to pursue the men who'd killed the late Kuroba Toichi? It had only been after Saguru had stopped Kaito from following that he had come up with the excuse that Kaito's white dove form would have stood out. It was true, but Kaito was smart and probably just as good at concealment as the members on the recon team. He would have been able to keep up with Watson and the hawk wouldn't have let any harm befall the Dove Prince… So why hadn't Saguru let him go? Because he didn't want the other to get hurt? No, that wasn't it. Watson would have protected him from any danger and so would have Shiratori and his team.

This line of thought wasn't any better than puzzling about the men in black. Just why was Saguru so concerned about Kaito? All he knew for sure was that for some reason at that moment he hadn't wanted Kaito to leave. He hadn't wanted the dove to leave his side… why? It wasn't that he was scared – they were lying low so there was no reason to be. It wasn't as if he couldn't have allowed both of them to follow Watson and the falcon recon team (it would have saved him a debriefing actually)… so what was it?

With those all consuming round about thoughts, Saguru's body's demands finally won out and dragged him into a heavy sleep.

The morning came too soon for Saguru since his body was still tired, but he forced himself out of bed and into the shower. When he was getting dressed for school he examined his left shoulder and was relieved to see that the bad bruise from last night had faded to a yellow and grayish color instead of the blue, purple and black it had been the night before. It was still tender though so he made sure to put on the left side of his gakuran (school uniform top) first. Afterward he headed for the dining room were he was served a western breakfast while he read the morning paper. Unsurprisingly last night's heist made the front page announcing and praising Inspector Nakamori for successfully getting the Blue Birthday sapphire back from KID. The sight of the article brought back all of his unanswered questions to the forefront of his mind, but somewhere between eating his eggs and toast with jam, his thoughts drifted back to Kaito.

He was still puzzling about why he hadn't let Kaito go after the men in black with Watson. In hindsight holding the other young man back had probably saved Kaito's friendship with Aoko considering how her last minute birthday surprise had gone, but still…

"**Something troubling you Master Saguru**?"

"Hmm?" Saguru blinked and looked up at his attendant.

He was a little surprised to see that Watson was in her human form instead of her hawk form. The woman was usually more comfortable in her bird form so it was rare to see her as a human. She was lovely in either form, but there was just something about her as a woman that turned people's heads. It was probably why she preferred her hawk form. No one really started at her out of more than curiosity as a bird. As a human, Watson had shortly cropped dark red hair, bright piercing green eyes, high cheekbones, sharp chin and a pair of full lips set into her lovely heart shaped face. Her body was toned like a runner's and it showed in her fitting dark brown pencil skirt and goldenrod colored v-neck blouse.

"**Nothing of consequence**," Saguru sighed, flipping through the paper.

"**Riiight**," the woman smirked before sitting opposite him. She pulled an apple out from somewhere with a butterfly knife. "**If you consider the Kuroba Prince as nothing of consequence**."

Saguru looked up at her with a raised eyebrow but his attendant ignored the look and began to cut a slice out of her apple. So she was going to be snarky with him huh? Oh well. He didn't really mind. When it was just the two of them Watson usually took advantage of the opportunity to speak her mind and let herself unwind a bit. Saguru was actually glad that the woman felt comfortable enough in his presence to be herself without censoring the conversation. No one else did that, not even Kaito Kuroba (cause lets face it, the guy is pulling his punches even when it comes to pranking him). Around him everyone tended to behave as if they were stepping on tiptoes to avoid bits of broken glass, sticking to protocol and on their best behavior. That is why Saguru had appointed Watson as his attendant and guard in the first place. She treated him like a real person in private. She treated him like a real friend and lets be honest he didn't have many – if any – of those.

"**You like him**," she stated after a while, drawing him out of his thoughts.

"**What**?" Saguru blinked.

"**Kaito Kuroba**," she clarified. "**You like him**."

"**Yes…**" he said slowly. "**In spite of him being an obnoxious idiot who nearly got himself killed last night he is a good person.**"

Watson smiled, but shook her head.

"**Even though you are right about him being obnoxious, that is not what I meant**," she said popping a bit of apple into her mouth.

"**Then what **_**did**_** you mean**?" Saguru frowned.

"**Come on Saguru. It's not **_**that**_** early in the morning**," she chuckled, "**You're the detective**. **Figure it out**."

Saguru watched his attendant get back up out of her seat and leave with the rest of her apple. He puzzled her words over in his mind for a moment before what she'd meant sank in. Frowning at the realization of what Watson was insinuating he returned to his paper to distract himself. There was no way in hell that he _like_ liked Kaito Kuroba. He tried to focus on the news article in front of him or even to return to the thoughts of the events following the KID heist last night, but it was no use. His mind was now stuck with Watson's words echoing in his head.

"_You like him._"

Did he? Saguru wasn't quite sure how he felt about that. It wasn't as if he was against gay people or the possibility of being gay himself. He just hadn't ever really given his own sexual orientation much thought. Ever since he was little he'd just assumed that he'd marry one of the girls his parents would set him up with. But actually falling in love? It had never really seemed like a plausible option for him. He was too involved with his training, field missions and detective work. No one but Watson and his parents ever really saw him past his Falcon Prince status… not that he'd ever given anyone the opportunity to. God Watson had been right in telling him to get a life (even if it had been meant as one of her snarky off handed comments).

Yes he could now admit that he actually liked the Kuroba heir but like as in love? No! He was not going there. With his thoughts more troubled than before Saguru finally admitted defeat and rose from the tale to leave for school with the rest of his breakfast untouched. He would just have to see. Watson stopped him though on his way out the door.

"**Your father wanted me to let you know that Miss Patricia Reece is arriving at noon today**," she informed him.

…Speaking of possible suitors. Patricia Reece was the American Falcon Representative's daughter. Her impending visit had been over shadowed by the KID heist. His dwelling thoughts on Kaito weren't helping matters either.

"**Damn**," Saguru sighed. "**That's today**?"

"**Apparently sir**," Watson nodded. "**Shall I bring the car to pick you up after school**?"

"**Yeah. Fine**," he nodded, feeling a headache coming on. "**See you then**."

Great. As if he needed anything more on his mind between the mystery behind the men in black and the feelings he may or may not have towards a certain Japanese teen magician thief. Today was shaping up to be a horrible day for the Hakuba heir and he could only hope that things in his life would just work themselves out for once.

Kuroba Kaito

Kaito hadn't slept well, but that wasn't what was bothering him. What was bugging him was what had been keeping him awake and what had been keeping him awake were certain kinds of thoughts about a certain half-Brit and how Kaito had acted like a nervous little schoolgirl last night…

"Kaito! Are you up yet?! We're going to be late for school!"

Kaito cringed. It was later than he'd thought it was if Aoko was already here.

"Coming!" he cried as he rushed to gather his school things.

It was a miracle that he'd managed to do all of his homework before going to sleep. Normally he'd just do it all before the class it was due in, but last night he'd done it all in an attempt to distract his brain from… certain uncomfortable thoughts.

"BAKAITO!"

"COMING AHOKO!" Kaito shouted back as he bolted from his room with his gakuran half on.

"Geez!" Aoko scowled from were she stood at the bottom of the doorway. "What were you doing up there?"

"Sleeping," Kaito grunted before grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl that his mother kept stocked in the entryway for quick mornings such as these. "I had a late night."

"…I see," Aoko muttered, but there was a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. "…Thanks for the fireworks."

"Huh?" Kaito blinked, pausing in his movement to shut the door behind them. "Oh! Yeah. You liked 'em?"

"Mmm!" Aoko hummed excitedly before smacking him hard upside the head.

"Oww!" Kaito cried. "What was that for?!"

"For not making it to my party," Aoko sniffed. "You're still not off the hook for that you know."

Kaito winced.

"…Sorry," he sighed. "I didn't think that my… errand would take so long."

Aoko studied him for a moment before sighing. "Fine. You're forgiven, but still not off the hook. You have to make it up to me."

"How?" Kaito blinked.

"Hmm…" the messy haired girl mused. "…Not sure yet, but I'll think of something."

"I bet you will," Kaito grumbled.

"What was that?" Aoko snapped.

"Nothing!" Kaito grinned before picking up the pace.

"Hey! Kaito!" Aoko huffed as she jogged to catch up with him. "Wait up!"

"You were the one who said we were going to be late!" Kaito laughed as he turned around, walking backwards at an insane pace.

Aoko glared at him and was about to retort but before she could get the scolding words out her eyes grew wide. "Kaito! Behind you!"

Before he could so much as blink Kaito felt his back collide with someone.

"Oh sorry!" he gasped, jumping back (forward really) away from the person, but froze when he realized it was Hakuba. So not helping his thought process this morning considering… nope. Not gonna go there. Not with Hakuba so close at hand.

"Hakuba-kun!" Aoko cried out as the blond stood up straighter and smiled charmingly at the worried girl.

"Good morning Nakamori-san," Hakuba greeted her, but Kaito saw the other boy flinch a bit. Kaito frowned. Now why would Hakuba flinch at Aoko?

"Mou," Aoko pouted. "I told you that you could call me Aoko, Hakuba-kun."

"My apologies _Aoko-san_. In that case please call me Saguru," Hakuba bowed before turning to Kaito. "Good morning Kuroba-kun."

Aoko beamed at the other boy and that made Kaito twitch. He wasn't sure why, but Hakuba and Aoko calling each other by their first names irritated him.

"Morning," Kaito muttered in reply to Hakuba's greeting.

"Kaito!" Aoko shouted. "Don't be so rude!"

Hakuba only laughed though. …It was a nice sound.

"It's alright Aoko-san," he smiled winningly. "I'm sure Kuroba-kun is rather tired after staying out all night last night. I'm rather tired myself."

"Oh? Why? If-you-don't-mind-me-asking!" she finished in a rush.

"Because he helped me with your birthday present last night," Kaito yawned.

"Really?!" Aoko gasped.

"It wasn't much," Hakuba chuckled. "All I did was help turn on lights in the office building."

"Really?!" she cried.

"Yes really!" Kaito huffed.

Aoko glared at him and was undoubtedly about to shout something at him, but Hakuba intervened.

"How was your birthday party Aoko-san?" the half-Brit asked.

Aoko blinked rapidly for a second after having been thrown off kilter from her usual routine of scolding Kaito, which would usually have been followed by a mop chase.

"It… was great," she stammered for a moment. "My friends and I had a lot of fun. We played all sorts of games."

"That's good to hear," Hakuba smiled. Kaito was starting to feel uncomfortable. He didn't like the way Hakuba was being so charming towards Aoko. Normally the blond only spoke to her – or anyone really – if he had to or to be polite. Although… Admittedly, Hakuba's conversation with Aoko was the only thing distracting her from taking a swing and whacking him with her mop.

"It would have been better though if Bakaito hadn't missed my party," Aoko growled, making him flinch upon hearing her disapproving tone. "I bet he was at that KID heist last night."

Kaito looked away from her guiltily.

"He was," Hakuba agreed and for a moment Kaito felt a stab of betrayal.

"I knew it!" Aoko huffed.

"But the heist had begun well before your party," Hakuba added gently. "I'm afraid that Kuroba-kun stayed behind because I needed his assistance."

"Wha?" Aoko stared at him with large round eyes.

Even Kaito himself stared at Hakuba incredulously for a moment before carefully masking his shock behind his poker face.

"I'm afraid last night I found myself tangled in one of KID's traps," Hakuba smiled sheepishly. "It was a rather basic snare that I missed. I'd thought that I was clear of all his traps but I was wrong. Kuroba-kun stuck around to help get me down since the task force was too preoccupied in pursuing KID. That made him late in running his errands, which consequently enough made him late and unable to attend your party. So when he asked me for my assistance in his back up plan, I, of course, said yes to repay the favor."

Kaito couldn't believe it… Hakuba had just covered for him!

"…Did you really Kaito?"

Kaito looked at Aoko who looked like she was still reeling from Hakuba's story, but there was a cloud of doubt in her gaze. He had to sell this story of Hakuba's and he wasn't about to waste this opportunity.

"Yeah," he shrugged before smirking when he remembered the trap in question that he'd set up. "You should have seen him Aoko. He was dangling from his foot in the entryway to the stairwell. KID got away clean. I wish I had taken a picture. It was hilarious."

Hakuba glared, but Kaito couldn't feel any real heat behind it. Damn this guy was good.

"That rotten thief!" Aoko shouted waving her fist about angrily. "You and Tou-san will catch him for sure next time, Saguru-kun!"

"We'll see," Hakuba shrugged, but winced a bit. It was then that Kaito remembered that Hakuba had injured his shoulder. That flinch from earlier had probably been the result of Kaito crashing into him… great. As if he didn't have enough guilt on his conscience when it came to all that Hakuba had done for him last night. It wasn't helping that Hakuba had just saved him _again_ with Aoko.

"The chances of capturing KID might have improved though since KID might be losing his touch. I heard that Nakamori-keibu recovered the Blue Birthday last night from KID," Hakuba added.

Aoko beamed at him and then launched into a story about something concerning her dad's take on recovering Blue Birthday. Kaito ignored the jab at his alter ego and absently paid for three different newspapers at a stand they were passing before they reached the school grounds. Hakuba raised an eyebrow at him, but Kaito only smirked in response.

Aoko was still proudly boasting about her father's so called "accomplishment" in recovering that stupid sapphire when they reached the classroom. Many others had gathered around to talk to her though so Kaito and Hakuba took their seats at the edge of the crowd. Kaito grinned when he read the article on the front of the first two papers he'd purchased, but frowned when he came to the third. Instead of the KID heist (That had been pushed back to page 3) there was a picture of Mayor Okamoto of West Tama City.

"What?" Hakuba snickered. "Not on the front page this time?"

"Yeah… in the Beika Times," Kaito blinked. "Something to do with Tama City's mayor."

"I heard about that case from my father yesterday morning," Hakuba frowned, leaning over Kaito's shoulder to get a better look. "A woman was hit by Mayor Okamoto Shicho's son who was driving his father home a few nights ago. It was when we were hit with that heavy cold front."

"I remember," Kaito frowned. "It was raining pretty bad here too. I was afraid that KID's heist would have to be rescheduled to later in the week."

"As I was saying," Hakuba rolled his eyes, "The mayor had been riding in the passenger seat. It was a typical accident so I assumed that the case had been closed."

"Apparently not," Kaito frowned. "According to the paper, a consulting detective by the name of Kudo Shinichi – who has worked real close to the police in Beika district many times previously – asked to review the case and discovered some new evidence that… reveals that it was the _mayor_ who had been driving the car that killed that woman and not the son!"

"What?! Let me see that," Hakuba blinked before leaning over further to read the article. Kaito froze when he realized that he and Hakuba were practically cheek-to-cheek and fought real hard to keep back a blush. Hakuba had a natural musky spicy earth smell that Kaito had never noticed before due to the honey and cinnamon smell of Hakuba's human cologne. He rather liked the way the two smells blended, but he was brought out of his daze when Hakuba continued to read the article out loud in a low voice.

"What had aroused Kudo-Tantei's suspicions had been a lone cigarette at the scene that had been found next to the victim's body with traces of the son's saliva on it. After the son had confirmed that the cigarette was indeed his and that he'd thrown it away after exiting the car to check on the victim the detective then asked Okamoto Kohei when he'd lit the cigarette and with what lighter. Okamoto Kohei stated that he'd used the car's lighter just moments before the accident."

"How does that matter?" Kaito asked.

"Let me finish the article and we'll find out," Hakuba snapped and then resumed reading. "Okamoto Kohei was then asked by Kudo-Tantei to reenact the incident by lighting a similar cigarette just as he had done the night of the accident. However, the moment Okamoto-san reached for the car lighter the detective had him stop. According to Megure-keibu, Kudo-Tantei had pointed out that the only way that Okamoto-san could have reached the car's cigarette lighter from the driver's seat was with his left hand. But according to forensics the car's lighter only had fingerprints from Okamoto Kohei's _right_ hand. It's reported that Kudo-Tantei had tracked down and found Okamoto Kohei's hand lighter at the bar that the two Okamotos had been at earlier that night. The only plausible explanation for Okamoto Kohei's right hand prints being on the car lighter was that the Mayor's son had been riding passenger and not driving the car during the accident as originally thought. According to Megure-keibu "all other fingerprints in the car had been craftily replaced. Even the seat positions and mirror angles were perfect, but it seems that the Okamotos had overlooked the car cigarette lighter." After the discovery, Mayor Okamoto Shicho confessed that his son Okamoto Kohei had volunteered to take his place to save his (Mayor Okamoto's) position and that it really was Okamoto Shicho who had been behind the wheel. As a result of this latest development in the case, it is said that Okamoto Shicho will loose his position as mayor of Tama City Tokyo."

"Wow," Kaito whistled lowly. "That Kudo guys sounds like a good detective."

"A great detective more like," Hakuba mused as he pulled back and sat down in his own seat. "If that article is right then Kudo-san sensed something off about the case by the cigarette evidence alone. That means that he's got a great eye for detail."

Kaito nodded, but he didn't want to admit that he had kind of liked having Hakuba that close and wished that the other hadn't moved.

"Kudo…" Hakuba frowned. "That name sounds familiar. Why?"

Kaito shrugged and went back to reading his papers while trying to squash down any unwanted feelings he was having. He picked up the first paper again and flipped to the second page where he found another article on the Okamoto case. He found a similar article in the second paper but this one had a little extra on this Detective Kudo person.

Kaito blinked before snickering. "Oh Hakuba you are going to _love_ this."

Hakuba only raised an eyebrow in response.

"Listen," Kaito grinned before reading. "This isn't the first time that Kudo Shinichi has helped Beika's police force. According to Megure-keibu of Beika's homicide department and head of Unit One, Kudo-san has in fact helped solve numerous cases with Unit One before on multiple occasions in spite of only being a _fifteen_-year-old _ninth_ grader attending Beika High. He is the son of former actress Kudo Yukiko and her husband the world-renowned novelist Kudo-!"

"Yuusaku," Hakuba stated as he snapped his fingers cutting him off. "That's why I recognized the name. Dad's got a few of Kudo Yuusaku's _Night Baron _books. They're really good. I didn't know he had a son though."

"One that's only a year younger than us apparently," Kaito grinned.

"A teenage detective at that," Hakuba mused.

"Sounds like you've got some competition," Kaito snickered.

"Not likely," Hakuba rolled his eyes.

"Why not?" Kaito asked. "You said so yourself that this guy has to be a great detective."

"So I did," Hakuba nodded. "But he is in Beika, the next district over working with homicide while I am here in Ekoda working on the KID case. I doubt our circles will cross."

"So you say," Kaito grinned. "You never know. He might just show up at one of KID's heists one of these days."

"We'll see," Hakuba shrugged with a slight flinch afterwards.

Kaito frowned worriedly at the injured shoulder.

"It's fine," Hakuba muttered when he noticed Kaito's stare.

"…Thanks. For last night," Kaito said softly.

"It was nothing really," Hakuba stated, brushing the comment aside. "Just some light switches."

"No," Kaito shook his head, reaching across his desk to Hakuba's where he took hold of one of the blond's hands. "Seriously. Thank you."

Hakuba looked up to meet his eyes and in that moment Kaito felt something stir within himself. Something he was afraid to admit… something that he was afraid to even acknowledge. But then the moment was broken. Hakuba nodded his head and said real softly, "You're welcome."

The moment gone, Kaito slowly removed his hand from Hakuba's and clasped it with his other. Looking up and away from the other boy he caught Aoko's eye and she stared at him curiously.

"What?" he mouthed to her, but she shrugged and looked away.

The day seemed to fly by a little after that, but during lunch he was visited by a girl he'd rather not deal with: Tokyo's resident witch, Koizumi Akako. The girl was a real beauty with red tinged raven hair and scarlet eyes. She had every boy in school – both student and staff – wrapped around her manicured fingers. Every boy except for Kaito that is. She breezed into the classroom as usual with a trail of admirers in her wake.

"Koizumi-san," Kaito smiled. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Well it has been a while," the girl said airily. "I came to meet the newcomer, Hakuba Saguru-san."

Hakuba glanced up at the mention of his name from where he was speaking with Aoko.

"Then go to him and don't bother me," Kaito scoffed. "Besides, isn't this visit a little late? He's been here for a few months now."

"Kaito! Don't be rude to Akako-chan!" Aoko cried before taking a swipe at him with her mop.

"I thought that you might introduce us since the two of you are such good friends," Akako smiled, ignoring Kaito's rudeness and Aoko's indignant fury on her behalf.

Kaito rolled his eyes.

"Hakuba, meet Koizumi Akako. Koizumi-san, Hakuba Saguru," he gestured from one to the other before dodging a mop swing from Aoko.

Out of the corner of his eye he watched Hakuba and Akako interact as Aoko chased him up into a corner on the ceiling where she couldn't reach him with that mop. The two seemed to exchange some pleasantries and a few words before Akako bowed and moved over to where Kaito and Aoko were.

"Nakamori-chan," the witch smiled sweetly. "Could I speak to Kuroba-kun alone for a moment?"

"Ah… sure," Aoko blinked, backing down immediately. "But only if you call me Aoko like I asked you to Akako-chan."

"Of course," Akako smiled.

Aoko retreated to go rejoin Hakuba. Once she was gone Akako turned her attention back to Kaito as he dropped back down to the floor. He wasn't sure if he was going to enjoy this conversation.

"Well?" he asked. "What do you want?"

"I'm surprised. I actually like him," Akako smiled glancing back over at Hakuba. "Like you he appears to be immune to my charms. What a well trained falcon he must be to remain so unaffected."

Kaito stiffened.

"Oh ho ho," the red-haired witch laughed. "Do not worry Kuroba-kun. I mean no harm to your friend. I approve of him. Though I do have a warning for you."

"Oh?" Kaito stared at her with a bored expression. "Another message from Lucifer I presume?"

"Yes," Akako smiled sharply. "_As the dove and falcon circle ever closer to each other, a stranger from the Land of the Eagles will eclipse the pair and steal something precious from the dove if he remains unmindful of himself_."

Kaito sighed.

"Another one of your riddles?"

"It is all that Lucifer would tell me," Akako shrugged. "Good luck."

Kaito frowned as he watched her leave the room just before the teacher arrived and resumed class.

After school Kaito walked out of class with Aoko and Hakuba for once instead of bolting right away. He wanted to know what Akako had said to the blond boy while he'd been preoccupied with Aoko. Thankfully Aoko had to hurry home and prepare a meal for her father who was still filling out reports at the station about last night's KID heist. That left him free to speak with Hakuba alone.

"Did you need something Kuroba?" Hakuba asked.

"Nothing," Kaito shook his head. "I was just wondering what Koizumi-san wanted."

"Wanted?" Hakuba blinked. "She just introduced herself. That's all."

"Really?" Kaito frowned.

"Really," Hakuba nodded slowly. "…Although… I could have sworn that there was a subtle shift in the air around her."

"…There probably was," Kaito grimaced. "Koizumi-san is a witch."

Hakuba raised an eyebrow.

"Kuroba… you do know that witches these days are a rarity, right? Especially ones Koizimi-san's age."

"I'm not lying Hakuba," Kaito hissed, gripping the other's forearm. "She's a real witch. She's tried to make me her slave with curses and spells and everything."

Saguru raised the other eyebrow.

"Ok, maybe that was a bit overstated, but not one bit untrue!" Kaito defended himself. "You weren't here in the winter when all this madness started!"

"Riiight," Hakuba drawled. "Ok, so she's a witch. What did she want with you then?"

"She wanted to give me some warning that her beloved Lucifer told her," Kaito shrugged, letting Hakuba go.

Hakuba frowned.

"If she really is a witch Kaito, you should take her warning seriously," the blond said sternly. "Witches don't give out such information idly."

"What information?" Kaito scoffed as they exited the school gates. "All she does is give her warnings in riddles."

"Not unlike a certain phantom thief's heist notices," Hakuba smirked.

Kaito glared at the other.

"What did she say?" Hakuba asked, pressing on.

Kaito hesitated for a moment. He wasn't really sure what to make of Akako's warning, but he knew it involved himself and Hakuba. The mentioning of the dove and falcon had been obvious enough.

"Well?" Hakuba pressed.

"She said," Kaito sighed, "_As the dove and falcon circle ever closer to each other, a stranger from the Land of Eagles will eclipse the pair and steal something precious from the dove if he remains unmindful of himself_."

Hakuba paused minutely in his next step, but enough that Kaito noticed.

"Does that mean something to you?" he asked.

"Ahh… no not really, but it did remind me of something," Hakuba huffed and looked irritated.

"Oh? What?" Kaito blinked.

"Ah…" Hakuba sighed but before he could respond further, a car pulled up beside them and a young woman with short brown hair, grey eyes, and a petite figure got out.

"**Saguru Hakuba I presume?**" the girl beamed with what was obviously an American accent. She looked a bit like that Alice girl from those Twilight movies.

"**I am**," Hakuba bowed slightly to her. "**I assume that you are Miss Patricia Reece?**"

"**I am**," she smiled brightly. "**It's such a pleasure to finally meet you your Highness**."

"**Please, just Saguru is fine**," Hakuba responded.

Kaito didn't have any trouble following the rapidly spoken English (he was practically fluent in it after all) but he couldn't understand why Hakuba looked so… irritated. Sure he was smiling and being very polite and friendly to this girl, but his shoulders were a little stiff and his smile seemed a little more forced than usual. It was just in these little things that he could somehow see… but since when had he been able to read the other boy so well? Hakuba sure wasn't being obvious about his discomfort… had he just been watching Hakuba's actions more closely than he'd thought? A couple months of being chased by the other might account for that… but that just didn't feel right. Nothing seemed to feel right around the half-Brit anymore. He was just so much more aware of the other.

"**Ah! Forgive me!**" the girl exclaimed suddenly. "**I meant your friend no disrespect.**"

Kaito raised an eyebrow at her as she promptly began to speak in broken Japanese.

"I am sorry… My name Patricia Reece. And you name is…?"

"**My name is Kaito Kuroba, Miss Reece**," Kaito said smoothly, magic-ing a yellow rose from his sleeve to offer her. "**And as you can see I speak English just fine.**"

She blushed, embarrassed, but took the rose with awe.

"**Are you a magician?**" she asked.

"**Kuroba is Prince of the Doves**," Hakuba informed her. "**And like his father, the previous Dove King, he has an uncanny ability to perform stage magic.**"

"**Really?**" Patricia grinned. "**That sounds fascinating and it's an honor to meet you. I'm afraid that I'm just the lowly daughter of the American Falcon Representative.**"

"**I would not sell short your self-worth Miss,**" Kaito smiled. "**A lovely woman such as yourself undoubtedly comes from a very distinguished family**."

The girl beamed, her smile bright and there was a lovely blush spreading across her cheeks at the compliment.

"**She is**," Hakuba nodded in agreement. "**Her father is Representative Jonathan Reece. He was petitioning for better economic exchanges within the U.S. at the Gathering a couple months back if you recall**."

"**Ah yes**," Kaito nodded remembering a little bit about something like that. "**The gentleman with the silver tipped tail feathers.**"

"**Precisely**," Hakuba confirmed. "**Miss Reece here is visiting from America. She'll be staying at my place of residence for a while**."

"**I see**," Kaito mused.

Hakuba's phone chose that moment to ring.

"**Excuse me**," the blond muttered after he saw the caller ID. Before accepting the call he stepped away from them until he was out of earshot.

Kaito watched him curiously for a moment before returning his attention back to the American girl.

"**Is there any particular reason for your visit, Miss Reece?**" he asked before adding, "**If you don't mind me asking**."

The girl blushed for a moment before eyeing Hakuba.

"**To be honest with you Mr. Kuroba**," she said softly, "**I'm visiting upon my father's and the Falcon King's request to see if the two of us are compatible. I've never met Prince Saguru before today. Even though I'm nervous I was eager to see him. I wanted to see if he was as handsome as he is in his pictures.**"

"**Excuse me…compatible?**" Kaito asked, not sure if he'd heard her right.

Patricia blushed even deeper and looked away to gaze at Hakuba.

"…**Our parents want to see if it's possible for Prince Saguru and I to become a couple**," she clarified. "**My visit here is supposed to be a possible courtship since Prince Saguru has never expressed much interest in any of the ladies he's been acquainted with since he turned fifteen and he's recently turned seventeen. Now I'm not sure how these sort of things work or are handled with your people Prince Kaito, but among the nobility of the Falcon Race, it is expected of the males to be at least betrothed sometime within their eighteenth year. Since he's only got just under two years left before his nineteenth birthday he needs to start courting and look for a potential mate**."

"**I…see**," Kaito nodded, but a part of him froze inside. Hakuba? Courting?

"**Sorry about that**," Hakuba sighed. "**That was my father checking in to make sure that you arrived here alright Miss Reece.**"

"**Please Saguru**," Patricia smiled. "**Perhaps in light of the circumstances of my visit and since you've given me permission to use your first name… you could call me by mine?**"

"**Of course… Patricia**," Saguru smiled warmly back.

The sight of the two of them made Kaito's heart ache and he suddenly held a very ugly amount of hatred towards this girl. He didn't want her here. He didn't want her anywhere near Hakuba.

"…**Then** **perhaps Mr. Kuroba could join us**."

"**Sorry what?**" Kaito blinked. He hadn't realized that he'd zoned out while trying to rein his emotions back under control.

"**Saguru was going to show me around Ekoda a bit**," Patricia smiled sweetly.

"**And unfortunately I do not know the area very well**," Hakuba added. "**Do you think you could help me show her around?**"

Kaito was about to make up some excuse to get away before he did something stupid, but when his eyes caught hold of Hakuba's he was surprised to see a silent unspoken plea there. Hakuba apparently didn't want to be left alone with this girl and the thought made Kaito's heart swell and even made him feel a little giddy.

"…**Sure**," Kaito smiled, spirits lifted significantly. "**I'd love to**."

An hour later, Kaito had the three of them seated at a booth outside his favorite café with a slice of his favorite chocolate chip chocolate cake with chocolate frosting and chocolate drizzled lightly over it and a cup of hot chocolate that was topped off with whipped cream and chocolate syrup and sprinkles. Hakuba had a couple pieces of a lemon tart of some kind with a cup of lemongrass tea. Patricia had a sundae sitting before her but she was eyeing Kaito's chocolate concoction.

"…**You certainly love chocolate don't you?**" she asked him.

"**Best stuff in the world in my opinion**," Kaito grinned cheekily.

"**A chocolate heart attack waiting to happen**," Hakuba sighed shaking his head. "**How are you not diabetic?**"

"**Fast metabolism**?" Kaito smirked.

"**You'll have no pity from me if you go into hypoglycemic shock**," Hakuba deadpanned.

"**Yeah right**," Kaito snorted. "**This is actually rather light for me. I didn't order the chocolate shake and Hersey milk bars. Or a slice of the French Silk chocolate pie. …Or-!**"

"**I think we get the picture**," Patricia coughed looking a little green. "**I don't mean to be rude, but how are you not fat?**"

"**Told you**," Kaito smirked before he took a sip from his hot chocolate. "**Fast metabolism**."

"**Not to mention your inability to sit still for longer than a nano second**," Hakuba added.

"**And my athleticism**," Kaito added thoughtfully.

"**You mean your daily mop dodging**?" Hakuba snickered.

"**Of course**," Kaito let out an exaggerated sigh.

"Don't forget your nightly activities," Hakuba smirked. "I'm sure jumping off rooftops is quite a strenuous activity."

"Says the one who chases me up to said rooftops," Kaito scoffed.

"Like you don't enjoy every moment of it," Hakuba laughed.

"True," Kaito smiled shaking his head. "It's often the highlight of my heists."

He looked up at Hakuba who looked a little surprised and …perhaps a little pleased with himself? Kaito couldn't be completely sure though because Saguru ducked his gaze and hid his smile by taking a sip of his tea.

"**Umm sorry. Didn't catch that last bit**."

Kaito snapped back out of his thoughts and realized that at some point he and Hakuba had slipped from speaking English to Japanese and now Patricia looked confused, but she was also staring at Kaito oddly.

"**Sorry**," Kaito smiled sheepishly back at her. "**It was nothing really. Hakuba was just teasing me about some things.**"

Hakuba scoffed but there was a smile on his face nonetheless.

"…**You two are close**?" she asked.

Kaito blinked and looked over at Hakuba. Were they? He wasn't sure where they stood with each other anymore. Not since yesterday anyway.

"**I… suppose**," Kaito shrugged.

"**Recently**," Hakuba added.

Patricia nodded before taking a bite of her now mostly melted sundae looking thoughtful. A minute later she excused herself and retreated to the restroom. The moment she was gone behind the door Hakuba seemed to deflate a little and sink in his chair.

"You ok?" Kaito asked.

"…No," Hakuba sighed. "I'd forgotten that she was supposed to be visiting. I've been trying to avoid these kinds of appointments for months now, but looks like Father got clever and scheduled her visit to coincide with a time I was preoccupied with a KID heist."

"Why?" Kaito asked. "She… seems nice."

"She is," Hakuba sighed, "she is. But… oh I don't know!"

Hakuba threw his hands up in the air in a helpless frustrated gesture that surprised Kaito. Hakuba wasn't usually this expressive with his emotions – if he bothered to show them at all – and the loss for words was certainly new. The blond ran a hand through his hair agitatedly before propping his head up on it while the other one tapped lightly on the table.

"…I guess I just… don't wish to be judged or appraised," Hakuba sighed. "All my life… I've always been the Falcon heir. Saguru-ouji. Even my parents do it sometimes. I'm always expected to be someone. A proper heir. A proper prince. …I have to be Perfect. Patricia Reece is no different in her expectations of me. She's expecting me to be some sort of Prince Charming. The other girls that follow her will be no different."

Kaito watched Hakuba as the other confessed these things to him looking so lonely and sad in that moment that Kaito reached across the table and took Hakuba's tapping hand tightly with both of his own. Hakuba looked up at him, starting a bit.

"…You're afraid you won't meet up with their expectations," Kaito murmured softly looking down at his hands that covered Hakuba's. "I know the feeling. I am so scared sometimes that I'm not going to be good enough to rule once I become of age even with all of my mother's patience and guidance. That I won't be as great a king as my father was."

He looked back up and met Hakuba's sharp hazel eyes. Back when they'd first met he hadn't been able to look at them so directly. Something instinctive inside of him hadn't wanted him to. Something fearful, acknowledging the predator nature within the other shifter. Now, however, Kaito couldn't bring himself to look away… he didn't want to either.

Neither boy had realized how close they'd become until Hakuba suddenly jerked back, causing Kaito to jerk back as well out of reflex. This confused him for a moment when Hakuba tore his hand out of Kaito's own as if he'd been shocked, but a minute later when Patricia reseated herself he understood… or at least he thought he did. Was that a blush that Hakuba was trying to hide? Kaito felt a blush of his own begin to rise, but he quickly slammed his poker face down over it.

Kaito wouldn't realize this until later that night, but if Patricia hadn't returned at that moment and if he and Hakuba had been left alone for another minute or two… they would have kissed. When he did realize this, the realization made Kaito's face turn bright red and he frantically buried it into his pillow. Could he be? …Was he? No. Not possible. It… _They_ couldn't be possible anyway even if he did love… No! Hakuba was going to get together with Patricia or some other girl his parents set him up with so Kaito might as well squash these feelings down right now! Hakuba was his friend! …So why did he want to be more?

* * *

So did you get the Detective Conan reference? If you did, special cyber cookies for you! I'll confirm the answer to the reference in a response to any review/PM you readers send me and I'll announce it in the next chapter update for those of you who can't.

On another note, I didn't mention it last chapter, but a minor Dectective Conan character was mentioned: Shiratori Ninzaburou-keiji/Officer Nickolas Santos. Shiratori will make an actual appearance in a couple of chapters and will become an important minor character in my fic.

I hope you enjoyed this special long chapter update and please send me a review! :)


	8. Chapter 5: Misunderstandings (Sag&Kai)

It's been a while, I know, but like last time I didn't update in a long time I've posted the entire chapter instead of posting it in parts. I hope you enjoy it! And don't forget to review! I like to know all my work hasn't been in vain.

REMINDER NOTE: _italics are thoughts_, **bold is English** (and we have quite a bit of that in this chapter), and normal text is Japanese.

* * *

Chapter 5: Misunderstandings

Saguru Hakuba

Saguru sighed with relief when he finally shut his bedroom door behind him and leaned heavily against it. Today had been a long day and none of it's events had helped him straighten out his suddenly muddled feelings. Patricia Reece was a nice girl and he surprisingly liked her more than he thought he would (once he'd given her a chance), but… his confusing feelings for Kaito were getting in the way. He hadn't been able to focus much at all… and when Kaito had held his hand both this morning and at the café…

With a groan he banged his head gently against the door. It was so confusing. He knew that he could easily fall for a girl like Patricia (and wasn't that what his parents were hoping for anyway?). She was sweet, kind, thoughtful, sensible, witty, and had been an engaging conversationalist once she'd gotten over her nerves about meeting him. …So why did his thoughts keep drifting back to Kaito Kuroba? He didn't want to admit it, but there was only one explanation. He was in love with Kaito and he'd fallen for the other prince. Hard.

With a huff he pushed himself away from the wall and headed towards his bed. He quickly undressed and crawled between the covers with a groan. His shoulder was no longer bruised but it was still sore.

"**Master Saguru**?"

"**What is it Watson?**" he asked with a sigh as his attendant appeared in the doorway. She had an uncanny ability to appear when he needed her. It was inconvenient (like now) when he didn't _want_ her, but in the end he had always needed to hear whatever she was going to say to him.

"…**I thought that you could use some company**," she said before taking a seat at the foot of his bed.

"**I think I've had enough company for today Watson**," Saguru sighed.

"**How did your afternoon with Miss Reece go?**" Watson asked anyway.

"…**Alright I guess**," he shrugged. "**She's nice.**"

"**You like her?**"

"…**I'm not sure yet**," he admitted, knowing what his attendant was hinting at with her question. "**I think I could if given time, but…**"

"**But you like Kuroba**," she said knowingly. It was a statement of fact.

"…**Yeah**," he sighed. "**I'm not sure how to proceed Watson. I like Kaito but…**"

"...**Perhaps Saguru – if I may be so bold**," Watson said slowly. "**You should choose whomever you **_**want**_** to be with and not who you **_**think**_** you should be with. Now I'm not saying that you should stop relations between you and Miss Reece. Having a good relationship between the two of you would be good for diplomatic reasons, but don't let that sway you in who you choose for a mate. A life partner should be someone you want to spend the rest of your life with. Especially for someone in your position. I wouldn't over think it for now though. These things take time. Time which you have I might add. You know how you feel now so I suggest taking a step back and observe to see how the other feels. Take things slow and at a pace you feel comfortable with. There's no need to rush things, especially when it comes to matters of the heart. And you can trust me on that! I am a woman after all.**"

Saguru stared at her for a moment as she smirked at him before nodding. Watson was right. He knew now that he was in love with Kaito. But how did Kaito feel about him? His actions today showed Saguru that the other boy wasn't indifferent to him… but could Kaito ever be romantically interested in him?

'_Well that's a depressing thought_,' he mused.

Saguru still wasn't sure what he was going to do next about his feelings, but Watson's words had soothed him somewhat and helped lull him to a dreamless sleep. In the morning he wasn't sure how he was going to act around Kaito after their moment in the café, but apparently he didn't have to. Kaito had made the decision for him by avoiding Saguru at every opportunity and even during the next KID heist that had taken place at the playhouse during the Mars and Rosa musical performance. There had been very little for him to do though except to sit back and watch the show and make sure that Aoko was left unaware of Kaito's temporary disappearance during the heist part of the show.

Saguru didn't want to admit it, but Kaito's behavior hurt him especially since he didn't know the cause of it. He wasn't sure if it was something he'd said that afternoon when Kaito helped him show Patricia around Ekoda or if it was because of something that had happened to Kaito after they'd parted ways. With no upcoming KID heists and because criminal activity was lacking as of late (apparently most crimes seemed to be happening in Beika for one reason or another) Saguru had a lot of free time on his hands. Free time that left Saguru with no excuse to avoid visiting with Patricia in the afternoons after school. He was really starting to like her too, but his thoughts always seemed to circle around to Kaito and his strange behavior. He didn't really think that things could get worse between him and Kaito, but on an outing with Patricia he had run into Aoko and Kaito. After that Kaito had started to avoid him more than he had before. After a third week of this, however, Aoko seemed to have finally picked up on Kaito's strange behavior and stepped in. Although, her intervention didn't come in a way that Saguru had been expecting.

"Hey Kaito," she spoke up Saturday morning before class. "Are you free this evening and for all of tomorrow?"

"Yeah," Kaito nodded. "Kaa-san's out of town for the weekend on business, so I have no real plans. Why?"

"Tou-san and his unit are going to be escorting someone to Osaka tonight aboard the Royal Express! He's letting me tag along and I was wondering if you'd like to join me."

"The Royal Express?" Kaito blinked.

"It's a luxury train," Saguru stated. "Supposedly Japan's finest shinkansen (bullet train). The tickets are pretty expensive."

"Yeah, but since we'll be going with Tou-san while he's on business it's a free ride!" Aoko grinned. "And we'll get to spend all day tomorrow in Osaka!"

"Sounds like fun!" Kaito smiled.

"So you'll come?!" she asked.

"Sure," Kaito smiled.

"What about you Saguru-kun?" Aoko asked innocently – the sly girl. "Can you join us or do you already have something planned this weekend with Patricia-chan?"

She actually looked a little worried about his answer.

Saguru blinked, not having expected the invitation. And was it just his imagination, or did Kaito flinch at the mention of Patricia?

"Ah no," Saguru shook his head. "Patricia-san wanted to attend the festival taking place in Kyoto this weekend so she left this morning with our fathers since they were going to be there on business anyway."

"So you can come?" she asked excitedly.

"…I suppose I could," he allowed. "If it's not a bother."

"Of course not!" Aoko beamed. "We haven't hung out together since that play KID crashed. It'll be a blast with the three of us! Right Kaito?"

"Ah… yeah," Kaito smiled, but Saguru could tell that it was strained.

"Who is your father escorting?" Saguru asked.

"Oh!" Aoko gasped. "You won't believe it! You know that the Queen of Ingram is visiting Japan right?"

"I saw mention of it in the paper a few days ago," Saguru nodded.

"Well she arrived in Tokyo a couple days ago and the last stop in her tour around Japan is Osaka! KID sent out a heist notice to the Ingram embassy last night saying that he's going to steal the Queen's treasure," Aoko stated eagerly.

"I see," Saguru nodded. He was very tempted to glare at Kaito for not telling him about this. They were supposed to keep each other in the loop when it came to KID's activities even if Kaito was avoiding him. At least Kaito looked sheepish about it, but this meant that Kaito would have found a way to ride that train one way or another. It wasn't as if he couldn't afford a ticket himself.

"When should I meet you at the station?" Saguru asked.

"Well actually I was thinking that the three of us could make a quick stop by your place after school so that you could pack your things for the trip," Aoko stated shyly. "After that we could just hang out at my house. Kaito lives next door so he can grab his stuff when we get there. Would that be ok?"

"I don't see why not," Saguru smiled. "My house is a bit out of the way though."

"That's ok," Aoko smiled. "The train doesn't leave until seven so there will be plenty of time."

"Alright then," Saguru nodded.

After school got out Aoko made sure that Kaito didn't run off and Watson picked up the three of them a couple blocks away from the gate. Aoko was impressed with the nice car, but what really got her was the house.

"You live _here_, Saguru-kun?" she gaped.

"Yeah," Saguru nodded blushing a bit. "It is rather ostentatious isn't it?"

"I'll say," Kaito snorted, but Aoko elbowed him.

"Don't be rude," she hissed.

Saguru ignored them as he led the way inside and up to his room. Watson went off to call his father and to inform the staff that he'd be gone on a trip.

"This is your room?" Aoko asked with awe looking around the library section of his room while he packed. Kaito looked a little curious as well and was busy admiring the balcony and the view of the garden below.

"It is," Saguru nodded as he packed, making sure to grab his pajamas, some casual clothes for tomorrow, toiletries, his wallet, and a book or three for the train rides. He was pleased that everything fit rather nicely in his duffle bag. While he was home he also changed out of his school uniform into a pair of tan slacks, a navy blue long-sleeved v-necked shirt and loafers.

"I think that's all I'll need," he smiled as he led the two back out to the car.

While walking down the hall Saguru had been explaining some of the house's western features and paintings to Aoko so he hadn't noticed Kaito staring at him. Watson then drove them to the address Aoko gave her. When they arrived, Saguru realized that this was where Kaito lived and that he now had the other boy's address. Aoko dragged them all into Kaito's house first – a really nice townhouse – and ordered the messy haired boy to hurry upstairs and pack his things. While Kaito was doing that Aoko took it upon herself to show Saguru around the downstairs. It really was a lovely home. It wasn't a mansion like the ones he had lived in, in both Japan and England, but it was much homier and had a wonderfully warm and lived in feel. It _felt_ like a home. He and Aoko ended up in the living room where there was a family portrait of the late Kuroba Toichi himself with his wife sitting beside him and a young and happy Kaito in his lap.

"That's Kaito's father, Kuroba Toichi," Aoko said softly. "He was a great magician and an even greater man and father."

"So I've heard," Saguru whispered. "It was a tragic accident that claimed his life."

"Did Kaito tell you that?" she asked, looking surprised.

"No," Saguru shook his head. "…I was there the night it happened."

Aoko stared and looked as if she was about to ask a question when Kaito came rushing down the stairs with a large backpack.

"'Kay!" he grinned. "I'm all packed!"

"Did you bring enough?" Saguru chuckled as he eyed the bulging bag, but was also purposefully ending his conversation with Aoko.

"Hey! I like to be prepared," Kaito scowled, but the corners of his lips were twitching upwards. Saguru noted that Kaito seemed to be happier all of a sudden in comparison to that morning. For one, Kaito was actually talking to him again directly. …It was nice. He'd really missed actually talking to Kaito, but he didn't delude himself for a second into believing that things between them were back to being something relatively normal.

"We're only going to be gone a day and a half, not a week," Aoko sighed. "Well, we'd better head over to my house so that I can pack."

After that the three of them headed next door to Aoko's house.

* * *

Kuroba Kaito

While Kaito was packing up his things in his room he couldn't help but feel nervous. He'd been avoiding Hakuba for three weeks now and things were sure to be awkward on this trip even with Aoko there. He hadn't meant to avoid Hakuba at first. He'd just been keeping his distance to help clear his thoughts, but after a few days he hadn't been able to find the courage to speak to the half-Brit again. Before he knew it, a whole week had passed by. And then he'd seen Hakuba with Patricia one afternoon while out shopping with Aoko. The sight of the American girl with her arm latched around one of Hakuba's had been painful. It was as if something broke inside him when he saw the American girl laugh and Hakuba smile back at her with the same smile he had given Kaito that night underneath the fireworks. The two looked so perfect together like something out of a movie or romance novel.

Kaito just hadn't been able to face Hakuba after that. He was afraid that he'd give his feelings away and do something incredibly stupid or say something completely horrible to Hakuba that he'd regret later. But he couldn't deny that when he'd heard that Patricia was in Kyoto and that Hakuba would be spending the weekend with him and Aoko it made him feel a little better. Maybe for this one weekend he could pretend that the Patricia girl didn't exist and that things between him and Hakuba were as they had been for that (very) brief time before the American had arrived.

After packing his stuff he hurried downstairs so that they could start their weekend trip. He was determined to pretend that the last three weeks hadn't happened. He wasn't about to let this opportunity slide by. Maybe it could even make things right between him and Hakuba. It wasn't until they were all at the Nakamori house next door seated at the table laughing and eating a snack that Aoko had prepared that Kaito realized just how much he had missed talking to Hakuba. The other boy's dry subtle humor and wit never ceased to make him smile anymore. Before, it had annoyed him how closed off the other had appeared, but now that he knew Hakuba a little bit better and had gotten him to open up, he found the other teen to be engaging and couldn't help but be drawn to him.

He hated to admit it but he had fallen pretty hard for Hakuba. He couldn't deny it anymore (to himself at least). But he knew that his feelings would mean nothing. Hakuba was seeing Patricia officially now (or so he thought) and as selfish as it was of Kaito, he didn't want to be without Hakuba anymore. The last three weeks had been killing him inside, especially every time he caught Hakuba's hurt expression whenever he bolted to avoid running into him. But right now… things were perfect. He really owed Aoko for this.

"I'll be right back you two," Aoko smiled suddenly. "I really should pack my things before Tou-san comes home to pick us up. I won't have time otherwise once I start cooking tonight's dinner."

"Alright," Hakuba and Kaito ended up saying in unison.

Aoko grinned at the two before racing up the stairs to her own room. Unfortunately things got awkwardly quiet between the two of them the moment she left and Kaito found himself struggling for words to start a conversation. Thankfully Hakuba wasn't at such a loss.

"…Aoko showed me around the downstairs of your house while you were packing," the blond stated.

"She did?" Kaito blinked. "Sorry that the place was such a mess. It's not as big or as nice as yours, but it's home."

"No. It was nice," Hakuba shook his head. "It was a really nice house. It felt lived in like a real home. …Not like the museums that I've lived in."

Was it just Kaito's imagination or did Hakuba sound a bit bitter while saying that last comment? He wasn't sure what to say about that. Saguru had the same lonely and sad look in his eyes that he'd had back in the café three weeks ago. Kaito hated that he couldn't seem to find the right words. He was never at a loss for words! …At least around other people. Why did Hakuba have to affect him so much?

"…I saw that family portrait in the living room," Hakuba smiled. "I never got to meet your father in person, Kuroba-kun, but I can tell that he was a great man."

Ah… now he really couldn't find anything to say. His father was a touchy subject still. But he somehow found the words.

"…He was," Kaito nodded. "He was the best."

He was a little surprised when he felt a hand clasp around one of his.

"I'm sorry, Kuroba-kun," Hakuba sighed. "I didn't mean…"

"No, it's fine," Kaito shook his head and smiled. "Tou-san was the best! The greatest magician ever and I'm going to be just like him one day. I've still got a long way to go before I can be as great as he was, but… I will be. I wish you could have met him."

"I would have," Hakuba sighed looking down at their still joined hands. "I was going to that night…"

Kaito frowned and cocked his head to the side.

"…What night?" he found himself asking even though he had a feeling what night Hakuba was referring to.

"…The night he died," Hakuba stated, a haunted look appearing in his eyes. "I was in the audience with my parents. Front row. It happened a month or two before my mother and I left Japan to live in London. My father had wanted to introduce me to him. Our families were going to have a dinner together that weekend after your father was done performing for the week... but we attended a funeral instead."

Kaito felt his heart clench and his throat constrict. He remembered the night his father died with perfect clarity. He and his mother had been at home cleaning up the house and getting ready to welcome Toichi home after a successful world tour. That night had been his last performance for the tour. But instead of a phone call from him to let them know that he was on his way home, they got a call from Inspector Nakamori (who'd been a mere officer at the time) about the accident. It hadn't sunk in for Kaito that his father was really dead until he had been standing next to Toichi's casket. Kaito desperately wanted to ask Hakuba about the night his father died, but the haunted look in the half-Brit's eyes told him enough. It hadn't been a pretty end.

Neither of them knew what to say now and could only hold on to each other's hands tightly, almost as if they were afraid to let go. This wasn't how Kaito had wanted their first real conversation since he'd started ignoring Hakuba to go (how had they even gotten on this subject anyway?). But for the life of him Kaito couldn't bring himself to change the subject or conjure up a new one and for once Hakuba looked like he was at a loss as well. And then Aoko, who could be heard racing down the stairs now, saved them.

"Sorry I took so long!" she huffed as she set her bag of things beside Kaito's and Hakuba's.

"No worries!" Kaito chirped as he regretfully pulled his hand out of Hakuba's, and watched Hakuba pull back.

Kaito was surprised to realize that they'd been leaning towards each other again like back in the café

"So what should I make for dinner?" Aoko asked as she entered the kitchen. "Tou-san'll be home soon so it should be something quick."

"Okonomiyaki?" Kaito suggested.

"I am NOT making that," Aoko scowled as she pulled out the rice cooker. "I can only cook one at a time and that'll take too long."

"…Yakitori maybe?" Hakuba mused.

"Oh! Yeah!" Kaito grinned. "Yakitori and gyoza!"

Aoko nodded as she opened the fridge.

"I've got enough chicken for yakitori… there's an unopened package of gyoza that I can make up… and some edamame!"

Kaito made a face.

"Edamame?"

"Yes Kaito," Aoko huffed. "Edamame. You have to eat _some_ vegetables."

Kaito pouted, knowing he was purposefully being childish, but when he heard Hakuba chuckle softly it made him smile inside. He loved that he could make Hakuba laugh when the other was usually so serious and straight faced. He also loved the fact that this was the first time he was seeing Hakuba wearing something other than a school uniform or a suit. The blond really should wear real clothes more often.

CRACK!

"Oww!" Kaito cried clutching his head. "What was that for Aoko?"

His best friend was standing beside him with her arms crossed and the rice ladle in her hand.

"I was asking you how you wanted your Yakitori," she rolled her eyes.

"Ah… same as yours?" Kaito blinked. "I thought you were cooking chicken – that's what Yakitori is after all. Not stake."

"I was being sarcastic," Aoko glared. "Now if you'll pay attention to the conversation at hand instead of staring at Saguru-kun, I was wondering where we should go while we're in Osaka. Saguru thinks we should see Osaka Castle."

Kaito fought a blush at her comment and ignored Hakuba's surprised and questioning glance.

"Well we could go to the Umeda Sky Building," Kaito shrugged, trying to sound bored. "Kaa-san went there with a friend and said that it had the best view of Osaka's cityscape."

"Ooh! I like the sound of that!" Aoko squealed.

The three of them continued to chat about what they could do in Osaka while Aoko cooked. By the time she had dinner prepared and started to serve it Nakamori Ginzo walked through the door.

"I'm home Aoko!" the Inspector called out.

"We're in the kitchen Tou-san!" she called back. "You're just in time for dinner!"

A moment later the Inspector entered the kitchen and saw his two guests.

"Good evening sir," Hakuba stood up and bowed in greeting.

"Hey Nakamori-jii-san!" Kaito grinned cheekily.

"Hey Kaito-kun," the Inspector nodded back in greeting, used to Kaito's antics. "Hakuba-kun."

After everyone was seated the four of them began to dig into the food that Aoko had prepared for them. Afterwards, Ginzo headed upstairs to pack his own things for the trip. A half hour later and they were all boarding the Royal Express. Hakuba and Kaito both took care of stowing away their luggage while the Inspector walked off to the Salon car to join the security detail. Aoko was strangely insistent that Kaito sit next to Hakuba while she sat in the row in front of them. Kaito wasn't going to complain though as he made sure he got the isle seat.

* * *

Saguru Hakuba

About a half hour after their departure, Kaito had excused himself to use the restroom. Saguru really doubted that that was the case, but he decided that if Kaito started to take too long he could distract Aoko if it became necessary. It was quiet for a few minutes so he decided to pull out one of his books.

"Sooo…"

Saguru looked up to see Aoko twisted in her seat to face him.

"Have you and Kaito made up yet?"

"Sorry?" Saguru blinked, unprepared for the question.

"You two had a fight or something right?" Aoko asked. "That's why he's been avoiding you isn't it?"

"No, we didn't have an argument or anything like that. …I honestly don't know what happened," Saguru admitted. "Things were fine between us three weeks ago but then Kaito suddenly started avoiding me."

"He just stopped talking to you?" Aoko asked bewildered.

He shrugged.

"Huh. He must have finally realized it," she mused.

"Realized what?" he asked.

"That he's in love with you," Aoko blurted before clapping a hand over her mouth, eyes as big as tea saucers.

Saguru paused as he was turning a page in his book, heart hammering in his chest. Kaito was…

"…What?"

"Shit!" Aoko swore making Saguru stare at her even more. Aoko? Swearing?

"I so did not just tell you that!" she gasped. "Stupid Aoko! Stupid!"

"Not that I'm disagreeing, but what are you stupid for this time?"

Aoko nearly jumped clear out of her seat and Saguru almost dropped his book. Kaito was back.

"Nothing!" Aoko cried, blushing deeply. "Nothing! I just forgot… to return Keiko's magazine! That's all! No biggy though! I can give it back to her on Monday!"

With that said she shot Saguru a panicked glance, whipped around in her seat and returned to the magazine she'd been reading. Kaito looked at her curiously for a moment while Saguru tried to ease the heavy beating in his chest and return to his book. A second later Kaito was seated next to him again, only this time he noticed that Kaito had a listening device in his ear.

"Paid a visit to her majesty I see," Hakuba murmured quietly, trying to distract Kaito from Aoko's behavior. Was Kaito seriously in love with him? Aoko seemed to think so. It would explain why Kaito had started to avoid him even more after running into him and Patricia. Did that mean Kaito had been jealous of Patricia? No, Saguru knew better than to assume that. For all he knew, Aoko had misinterpreted her friend's reactions… but he had to admit that the possibility of Kaito being in love with him made him feel warm inside. It made him hopeful.

"Yeah," Kaito grinned in response to his question. "Want to listen?"

Saguru pursed his lips and was about to decline when Kaito leaned in close and shoved an earphone bud into his ear and pretended that the two of them were sharing headphones and listening to some music on an iPod. Saguru had to give Kaito creative points on the device.

"…_Please her Majesty the Queen?_" someone was asking.

Saguru immediately settled in to listen, ignoring Kaito's smirk.

"_Yes, I'm very pleased with it_," a woman's accented voice answered in perfect Japanese, "_the pride of Japan, this luxury train, the Royal Express._"

"_Actually, we could have reserved it specifically for your Majesty, but-!_"

"_No_," the Queen cut the man off. "_That I would be able to come into contact with the Japanese people at least a little is what I requested._"

"_Our Japanese Government is very pleased to hear you say that_," the man said sounding relieved.

"_And I was even able to meet that famous character_," the Queen mused.

"_Hmm?_" puzzled the man "_You speak of Nakamori-keibu, who is in charge of your majesty's escort?_"

Kaito snorted softly.

"_No_," the Queen stated firmly. "_The one who a little while ago entered my private room. The thief known as Kaitou KID_."

Kaito smirked at Saguru, but the blond only rolled his eyes. Honestly.

"_Eh?!_" the man the Queen had been talking to gasped, earning their attention again. "_Your majesty came into contact with KID?!_"

"_Wha?!_" sounded Nakamori-keibu's voice. "_I-is that true your Majesty?!_"

"_Na-Nakamori-kun_," the unnamed man stammered.

There was a clamor of some sort and an unnerving amount of clicks that Saguru recognized as the sound of guns being cocked.

"_**Stand Down**__!_" the Queen's voice demanded in English. "_**He is with the Japanese Police.**_"

"Sounds like Keibu did something to alarm the Queen's guard," Saguru murmured.

Kaito nodded.

"_Ah… Um… That is… KID was…_" the Inspector stammered, obviously unnerved.

"_Yes_," the Queen answered. "_He came to steal Ingram's treasure, the largest topaz in Europe, This __**Crystal Mother**__."_

"_How… how can this be!_" the man that was not the Inspector cried. "_Then the advanced notice that was sent to the embassy was genuine._"

"_H-however_," Ginzo Nakamori cut off the other man's hysterics, "_why didn't he leave with the jewel?_"

The Queen laughed.

"_He must have taken one look and known that this was a replica_," she explained.

"_A-a replica_?" Nakamori stuttered.

"_Yes,_" the Queen confirmed. "_The real thing is hidden in a separate location._"

"Obviously," Kaito huffed. "As if I'd fall for a replica."

"_Wh-where?_" Nakamori demanded.

"_That, I can't tell you, Inspector_," the Queen stated firmly. "_KID may be listening from somewhere on this train, after all_."

Kaito pouted making Saguru chuckle.

"You seriously weren't expecting it to be that easy were you?" he snickered.

"No," Kaito sighed, "but one can hope."

"_Alright! KID is on this train! Check every passenger from head to toe and determine if there's anyone suspicious!_" Nakamori ordered getting a chorus of "_Yes, sir!_" from his men.

"_Hold it!_" the Queen called out. "_Ingram will not allow others to be inconvenienced for the sake of our country!_"

"_H-however, your Majesty_," Nakamori stammered.

"_This is a competition between him and me_," the Queen stated. "_Two and a half hours remain until this train arrives at Osaka. Until then, it's a one-on-one duel with the honor of the country at stake whether he can steal the jewel away as he stated in his notice, or whether or not I can protect it from him!_"

"_Y-your Majesty_," Nakamori began to protest but he was cut off by what was obviously a child's voice speaking in surprisingly excellent (if not heavily accented) Japanese.

"_Say Mother, isn't that necklace a little strange?_"

"_Phi-Philip?! Child!_" the Queen exclaimed. "_Didn't I forbid you to leave the room for any reason? Furthermore, haven't I taught you many times to call me your Majesty the Queen in front of others?_"

"She sounds strict," Kaito muttered.

"…I've met stricter," Saguru frowned.

Kaito glanced at him, but he didn't meet the other's gaze.

"_This child is…_" Nakamori said slowly.

"_Prince Philip_," answered someone. "_He is the honored son of his Highness Henry, who died two years ago due to sickness, and Queen Elizabeth. He is the next King of Ingram_."

"I remember," Saguru frowned. "I was at his funeral."

"You know the royal family of Ingram?" Kaito gaped.

"Shh!" Saguru hushed him as Philip started talking again.

"_But this replica's shape is different from when I saw it earlier_."

"Damn he spotted the mic," Kaito hissed. "Smart kid."

" Yes, but being a Shifter with developing enhanced eyesight helps," Saguru muttered. "The Ingram royal family is a family of Shifters. Queen Elizabeth is human, but her late husband Henry was the younger brother of the King of the Swallows in Europe."

Kaito looked like he was about to comment when both of them were overcome by a loud shout from their ear buds.

"_ARE YOU LISTENING, KAITOU KID?! AS LONG AS I'M HERE YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO LAY A FINGER ON THE JEWEL! TAKE THAT!"_

Both of them flinched but neither one of them removed their ear bud even when there was a screech indicating that the Inspector had smashed Kaito's planted microphone.

"What's wrong you two? You're making strange faces."

Looking up they caught sight of Aoko who was looking at them curiously.

"Nothing's wrong," Kaito scoffed.

"Music was just a little loud," Saguru muttered, pulling out his ear bud and handing it to Kaito.

Aoko shrugged and went back to reading her magazine.

"…So what were you saying about the Ingram royal family being Shifters?" Kaito whispered once he was sure that Aoko wasn't listening.

"The royal family of Ingram wasn't always part of the Shifter Race. A couple generations back the King of the Swallows married the King of Ingram's eldest Daughter. Those two became the next King and Queen of Ingram and gave birth to King Henry and his older twin brother Edgar. Instead of making Edgar the heir to both the Swallows and Ingram, the King split the duties between the two. Edgar is now the King of Swallows and Henry became King of Ingram."

"But after Henry died of illness, wouldn't Edgar become the King of Ingram in his stead until Prince Philip is old enough?"

"Yes," Hakuba nodded. "He is technically the current King of Ingram now, but he leaves most duties to Queen Elizabeth since he's often gone handling his Shifter duties as the Swallow King."

"I see," Kaito nodded, but by his expression Saguru knew that he had lost interest and didn't really care anymore.

"Hey you two," Aoko called as she turned around in her seat again. "Why don't we go to the Salon car?"

"Why?" Kaito asked.

"Oh no reason," Aoko blushed.

"You want to see the Queen," Kaito snickered.

"N-no!" she huffed. "I'm just a little thirsty."

"Well then why don't we all go," Saguru smiled. "I'm sure they're serving something sort of snack that we can have too while we're there and we can check in with Nakamori-keibu."

"Whatever," Kaito shrugged but he got out of his seat and led the way to the Salon car. Just as they opened the door to the car they heard Inspector Nakamori let out a boisterous laugh.

"European wine is the best, isn't it, your Majesty?!" the man cried drunkenly.

"T-Tou-san?!" Aoko gasped.

"Whoa! He's toasted," Kaito whispered. Saguru couldn't agree more as he shut the compartment door behind them.

"Oh! Aoko, and Kaito-kun!" the Inspector cried out jovially. "Your Majesty this is my daughter Aoko, and her classmate Kaito-kun."

"Well, well," the Queen smiled at them.

"It's a pleasure to meet her Majesty the Queen!" Kaito and Aoko stammered as they bowed.

"Oh! And that boy is Hakuba Saguru," Nakamori nodded having spotted Saguru as he came to stand next to Kaito. "He's in my daughter's class as well."

"Saguru!" the Queen exclaimed. "It's been a while. I hardly recognize you! You're all grown up!"

"It has been a while Queen Elizabeth," Saguru bowed, ignoring the stares he was receiving from around the room, especially from Kaito and Aoko. "Since that dinner in Geneva five years back I believe. I trust you are well?"

"Oh I'm quite well thank you," the Queen smiled. "And your mother? She is well I hope?"

"She is fine and attending to business in London last I heard," Saguru answered. "I'm afraid that I haven't seen her as of late. I recently moved to Tokyo to live with my father."

"Hakuba-keishi-cho is my superior," the drunken Inspector added. "Why are you three here anyway?"

"K-Kaito said he really wanted to meet your Majesty," Aoko giggled. "Right?"

Kaito gave her a deadpanned stare, but Saguru decided to move things along.

"It was a pleasure to see you again, your Majesty," Saguru bowed before moving his two companions over towards an empty table. "If you'll please excuse us."

"Don't be loitering around and bothering the guards, alright?!" Inspector Nakamori called after them.

Kaito rolled his eyes at Saguru to show him just how much he thought of the Inspector's statement, but Saguru didn't miss the flash of eagerness in Kaito's gaze. The other boy was going to use this opportunity to find the real Crystal Mother topaz. The three of them sat at a booth, Kaito and Aoko on one side with Saguru on the other so that he could sit across from them. Aoko picked up a menu and began to scan the items listed. Saguru did the same, but he noticed Kaito looking back towards the Queen.

"Saguru-kun?"

"Hmm?" Saguru blinked and looked up at Aoko.

"You never told us that you knew the Queen," Aoko spoke softly in awe.

"I don't really know her," Saguru shrugged. "I spoke to her only once briefly when my mother and I were in Geneva for a dinner party that the Queen's brother-in-law was hosting. I spoke more with her son, Prince Philip who was only three at the time. I guess you could say I got stuck babysitting during the party."

"But still!" Aoko squealed. "You know the Queen! Who Kaito has been gazing at for quite a while~!"

"Idiot," Kaito scoffed, turning back around in his seat. "What I was looking at was the cat, her Majesty's cat-!"

"Caesar?"

Saguru looked next to him and came face to face with Philip Ingram.

"Isn't he cute? He'll turn two years old this year!" the young prince smiled.

"Who are you?" Kaito asked.

"You can't tell by the accent?" Saguru chuckled. "This, Aoko-san, Kuroba-kun, is Philip Maximilian Ingram."

"H-he's not!" Kaito gasped.

"The Prince?!" Aoko cried.

"Yup," the little boy smiled before whistling. A minute later the cat that had been perched on Queen Elizabeth's shoulder came prancing over.

"Come, come here Caesar. Here!" Philip beamed after picking up the cat and held him up to Kaito. "This is Caesar! You wanted to see him right?"

"Y-yeah," Kaito blinked.

"Wow! Let me hold him!" Aoko cried.

Philip turned and offered Aoko the cat but afterwards he turned and stared at Saguru.

"…**Have we met before mister?**" the prince asked switching to English.

"**We have actually**," Saguru smiled. "**It was back at your Uncle Edgar's mansion in Geneva during one of his dinner parties. We played hide and seek in the east wing with all the suits of armor.**"

"**Oh…**" Philip stared before he shook his head. "**I think I saw you somewhere else… Oh! I remember now! You were on the Telly**! **You solved that mystery last year with the missing Senator who was being held hostage by those bad men!**"

"**I remember**," Saguru nodded. "**Senator Bradley had witnessed a smuggling operation taking place and had been taken against his will until the loot he'd witness being stolen was sold.**"

Saguru noticed that poor Aoko looked confused and realized that she wasn't as fluent in her English as Kaito was.

Before he could apologize to her though the cat she'd been holding jumped out of her arms.

"Ah!" she gasped in shock. "He went under the table!"

"Geez Aoko!" Kaito sighed before getting on his hands and knees to follow the cat. "I guess there's no helping it."

A few seconds later Kaito cried out in alarm and the cat screeched and flew out from under the table and back in the direction of the Queen and Inspector Nakamori.

"Are you alright Kaito?" Aoko asked as Kaito came out with a scratch on his left cheek.

"Yeah," Kaito huffed before glancing at Philip and noticed the stuffed animal the boy had been toting around. "That's a cute doll you have there."

"Ah, this?" Philip grinned. "It was a present from my father."

"Oh? It's eye is coming off. Let me borrow it for a second," Kaito frowned, but as far as Saguru could see the bear was fine which meant that Kaito was still looking for the Crystal Mother.

"Hey Onii-san!" Philip exclaimed tugging on the hem of Kaito's shirt.

"Hmm?" Kaito paused in his examination of the doll.

"Could Onii-san be, perhaps, Kaitou KID?" Philip whispered in Kaito's ear, but Saguru had heard with his sharp hearing. He coughed, to cover his laugh at Kaito's shocked expression.

"St-Stop joking, Prince," Kaito laughed nervously.

Aoko looked at Kaito in confusion and raised her eyebrow at Saguru's amused expression.

"Oh? You're not?" Philip asked. "Aw, and I know the jewel's hiding place too."

"Eh?" Kaito blinked, shocked.

"But I won't tell you," Philip laughed.

Kaito looked annoyed and Saguru couldn't hold back a chuckle.

"**Prince Philip**," a man wearing glasses called out as he approached.

"**Eh**?" the young boy blinked.

"**It is dangerous here**…" the man said softly. "**If you would please return to the room quickly. Her Majesty has been angry for a while now.**"

"**Mother has?**" the boy blinked and sure enough when Saguru glanced back, Queen Elizabeth was giving her son a heated stare.

"Hey, you'd better go back quickly," Kaito smiled nervously.

"I won't go back!" Philip announced. "I'm staying here and protecting Mother and the Jewel from KID!"

"You care very much for your mother don't you?" Aoko asked.

"…I hate Mother," Philip said quietly.

"Eh?" Aoko blinked, shocked.

"Mother… since Father died, she's completely changed," Philip confessed holding his bear tightly. "Even though she was so kind before… Now as soon as she sees me, she shouts and gets angry, saying I don't listen to what she says… She must not like me anymore. But… I promised Father… that I'd protect Mother and the country… That's why… That's why…"

While Philip had been talking his mother had risen from her seat and stalked over to her son. She grabbed him by the back of his collar. Kaito and Aoko were shocked, but Saguru moved to intervene.

"**It seems that no matter what, you won't listen even if you are told**," the Queen huffed angrily.

"**M-Mother**!" Philip squeaked.

"**Not Mother. It's Your Majesty the Queen when we're in public**," Queen Elizabeth snapped. "**You're not allowed to come back here again!**"

"**Your Majesty**," Saguru quickly stepped forth as the Queen practically threw her son out of the Salon car. "**You don't need to go that far-!**"

"**Leave it be!**" the Queen snapped. "**This child won't listen unless I do go this far!**"

Saguru held strong and allowed the angry Queen to storm past him and back to her table to rejoin Inspector Nakamori.

"I'm going to check on Prince Philip and make sure he makes it back to his room alright," Saguru sighed looking back at Kaito and Aoko. "I'll be back soon."

"Kay," the two nodded.

When Saguru exited the car he found Prince Philip crouched outside the Salon doors practically in tears.

"…**Mother**," the poor boy whimpered.

"**It's alright Philip**," Saguru smiled sadly, kneeling in front of the boy. "**Everything will be alright. Now lets get you back to your room**."

Philip nodded and reluctantly grabbed hold of Saguru's hand and followed him down the hall. When they were about halfway to the next car Saguru looked up and almost froze. Peering at Philip from out of one of the doors down at the end of the corridor was a familiar looking man in black wearing a fedora.

"Snake," Saguru muttered under his breath with growing apprehension.

He didn't want to go anywhere near the man, but there was nowhere else to go without going back into the Salon where he'd get Philip in even more trouble with this mother. Saguru could only hope that as he took Philip back to his room, Snake wouldn't try anything with him present. As he was weighing his options though Snake made his move. He stalked out of the doorway he'd been standing in and advanced towards Saguru and Philip. Saguru didn't like the cold and determined look in the killer's eyes.

"**Philip when I say run, run**," Saguru whispered.

Philip blinked up at him, confused, but nodded.

Snake was upon them then and took a swing at Saguru. Saguru managed to duck in time, but with Philip to protect he was limited in his movements.

"**RUN**!" Saguru shouted at the boy as he blocked a fist aimed at his face.

Philip – alarmed – gasped and bolted down the remainder of the corridor.

"Oh no you don't," Snake sneered and pulled out a gun with a silencer attached.

"**NO!**" Saguru gasped and forced himself in front of the boy and took a bullet in the shoulder.

"Saguru!" Philip cried.

"**Don't stop! Keep running!**" Saguru shouted.

Philip looked at him with wide eyes, but nodded and pulled open the door to the next compartment leaving Saguru alone with Snake.

"Fool," Snake sneered and kicked Saguru's feet out from under him and onto his back where the killer grinded his heel painfully into the bullet wound in Saguru's shoulder. "I don't have the time or the bullets to waste on you. KID will be appearing any minute and I need that brat."

Saguru cried out in pain and was about to attempt something to disengage from Snake when he felt the hard crack of the butt of Snake's gun ramming against the side of his head. Darkness began to creep up on him disorienting him during those next few moments while he was being moved. The last thing Saguru saw was Snake's feet as the man opened the door to the compartment he'd been left in and went after Philip.

* * *

Kuroba Kaito

"Ten minutes until we arrive in Osaka," Kaito heard Inspector Nakamori report.

"It appears that I have won, Inspector," the Queen smiled.

"And? Where was it? The jewel's hiding place?" Nakamori asked.

The Queen chuckled.

"I'll let you know after we arrive in Osaka. But I bet you will be surprised Keibu."

'_Where is it?!_' Kaito wondered frantically. '_Shit. I've got to hurry or else time will run out…_'

Kaito paused as he watched the Queen pour the Inspector another glass of wine.

'_Hmm… That's strange. It hasn't changed one bit for a while now. Normally the shape would…?! That's it! I understand! I know where the jewel is hidden!'_ he thought excitedly.

"I wonder where Saguru-kun is," Aoko sighed. "He's been gone a while now."

Kaito frowned. Hakuba had been missing for half an hour and that worried him, but right now he had a topaz to steal.

"Where are you going, Kaito?" Aoko asked him as he rose from his seat.

"To the toilet," Kaito answered her while slipping a fast acting sleeping pill into her drink.

"Alright," she sighed. "Come back soon! And see if you can find Saguru-kun."

"Right," he muttered under his breath. "As soon as I get the topaz. Sorry about this Aoko, but without Hakuba here I need you to go to sleep for just a short while."

He was grateful to see her take a sip of her drink just as he slipped out of the Salon. The moment he was clear of the closed door and was sure that no one else was around he bolted for the breaker where he could black out the salon car. After flipping the switch he quickly changed into his KID gear and hurried back into the salon car wearing night vision goggles. This allowed him to pass by the shocked and blinded people in the car and steal a few ice filled glasses from the bar that he placed on the table that the Queen and Inspector were seated at.

"That KID! Finally showed up didn't he?!" Nakamori was raging as KID placed the last armful of glasses on the table.

"KYAA!"

"**Y-your Majesty**!"

Then the lights flickered back on and KID was in position, hidden from everyone's distracted view. Someone on the train's staff must have flipped the breaker switch back on. The Inspector was holding the Queen down in her seat. Her guards had Nakamori at gunpoint in an instant.

"D-Don't get the wrong idea!" Nakamori gasped. "I was only trying to protect her Majesty!"

"R-rather than that Keibu, where is your glass?!" the Queen cried.

"Glass?" Nakamori asked drunkenly. "If you want my glass it's over… WHAT THE?!"

Nakamori's drinking glass was hidden somewhere within all of the other glasses that KID had placed there during the blackout.

"W-which one is your glass?" the Queen asked.

"D-dunno," Nakamori admitted looking bewildered.

"All personnel! Split up and search for it!" the Queen cried frantically as she and the men in her guard began to examine the ice crystals in each glass.

"C-could it be that inside of the glass I was drinking from… along with the ice, the jewel was," Nakamori gaped, finally catching on to what KID had discovered a short while ago. "What a daring character…"

"Ah! Got it!" the Queen gasped as she pulled her jewel out of the glass she had in her hand and held it up. "The **Crystal Mother** is safe!"

KID saw his chance and with careful aim he shot one of his signature metal cards precisely enough to knock the jewel out of the Queen's hands and have it ricochet off of the ceiling so that it came spinning towards him where he was now crouched on the ledge of an opened window.

"Ka-Kaito KID!" the Queen and everyone gasped.

"It's an honor to be able to meet with your Majesty the Queen once again," KID grinned.

"Of all the stupid… This is the inside of a train! There's nowhere for you to flee!" the Queen boasted.

KID chuckled.

"Your Majesty please keep this in mind. I, the Kaitou KID am a phantom that appears and disappears at will. And you are – before being a Queen – first and foremost…" KID drew out the Queen of Hearts card before saying, "…a mother with a heart. Don't forget that. Well then…"

KID then activated a smoke pellet and disappeared from the widow. He quickly, but carefully climbed up onto the roof of the train where he let loose one of his KID blow up dummies.

"Wait KID!" Nakamori cried after him before turning his attention back into the car. "Alright, call to have a cordon set up around this area! We can't let him get away!"

KID chuckled as he held the topaz up to the moonlight to examine it.

"Naïve as ever, Keibu. Being led astray by a dummy each time."

No red glow came from the jewel… this wasn't Pandora.

"The naïve one is you KID."

KID froze and felt his blood go cold. He knew that voice. Sure enough, when he turned around there was the man that had killed his father… Snake. And he had Prince Philip pinned to the roof of the train with his foot.

"We meet again Kaitou KID," Snake grinned devilishly.

Kaito reached to pull out his card gun but before he could fully draw it Snake had his own gun out and shot the card gun to pieces. Snake took aim and fired again, but KID was ready this time and was able to dodge Snake's shots.

"It's a shame, but I don't have time to play around with the likes of you since we'll reach Osaka soon," Snake said and moved his gun to aim it at Philip's head. "Place the jewel down and turn around if you don't want the brat to die."

"N-no Nii-chan! You can't!" Philip cried.

"Shut up!" Snake snapped. "Don't try anything KID."

Gritting his teeth grimly KID set the jewel down carefully on the roof of the train. As he was crouched down he looked back and caught saw something that could save both him and Philip.

"This isn't the Pandora that you all are searching for," KID informed Snake trying to distract him.

"What?! Snake growled.

"It's true," KID smirked. "I held it up to the moon and inspected it a short while ago."

"Shut up! That's for me to determine! Now turn around!" Snake bellowed pointing his gun at KID as the thief did as he was told. "Even the immortal Kaitou KID meets his end thus…"

"Well, what if I do this?" KID smirked as he unclasped his cape and allowed it and his hat to fly back over to Snake, blinding him. He heard the gunshots and managed to duck down just in time to avoid getting hit. KID grinned. He'd timed it perfectly.

Just as Snake managed to untangle himself from KID's cape and yell, "Don't underestimate me!" the train was entering a tunnel and the man in black didn't have time to duck down and avoid getting knocked off the train like a villain in an American Saturday morning cartoon.

"No, it's me you shouldn't underestimate," Kaito snickered.

After the train cleared the tunnel he hurried over to Philip who looked quite shaken.

"Hey are you ok?" Kaito asked.

"Oww," moaned the poor prince but then he broke down into tears. "Saguru…"

Kaito felt a wave of fear crash over him.

"What happened? Do you know where Hakuba is?!" he demanded.

"H-he tried to protect me from the bad man," Philip sobbed. "The bad man shot at me, but Saguru-nii-san got hit instead. He told me to run but I didn't get away. The bad man caught me and brought me to the roof where he thought you'd run with the jewel. I don't know what he did with Saguru-nii-chan after I ran. What if he's dead? It's all my fault!"

Kaito felt his heart jump into his throat, but he tried to remain calm as he held the sobbing boy.

"Ok Prince Philip here's what we're going to do," Kaito said softly. "We're going to go down back to the Salon car and inform your mother and the officers with her that there was another thief on board. You're going to tell them exactly what happened ok? We need to find Saguru and they can help. Can you do that?"

"Y-yeah," Philip nodded determinedly.

Kaito quickly changed back into his normal attire and the two of them reentered the train and hurried to the Salon car.

"Ah… what a mess," the Queen was sighing when they entered. "It's my fault the country's precious treasure has been lost. Oh what will I tell the citizens?"

"Your Majesty calm down," a man said trying to sooth her.

"**Mother!**" Philip cried as he rushed over to her.

"**Phi-Philip**?!" the Queen gasped when she caught sight of him and saw how roughed up he looked.

"**Mother there was a bad man after the jewel too!**" Philip sobbed "**He came after me when Saguru was taking me back to my room. He… he shot Saguru, Mother! Saguru told me to run but I couldn't get away! He took me up to the roof to get the jewel from KID but KID stopped him and saved me.**"

The Queen looked absolutely pale as she crouched down in front of her son and held him close.

"**Are you alright Philip?**" She demanded.

"**I'm fine Mother but Saguru…**" Philip sobbed, clinging to her.

"**Shh… Philip. It's fine. You're safe now**," she shushed as she gathered her son up in her arms – her personality now taking a total 180 – before facing the guards and police. "Hakuba Saguru has been shot in an attempt to protect my son and is now missing. Find him!"

"MA'AM!" came the coursed salute as the police and half of the Queen's guard hurried out of the Salon car and began an extensive search for Hakuba.

Kaito joined in the search and was part of the group that finally found the injured half-Brit. It turned out that Snake had shoved Hakuba under a bed in one of the empty rooms. It appeared as if the bullet Snake had fired had only grazed Hakuba's shoulder, but Kaito had enough experience by now to know that the shot had actually been a through and though. The wound only looked like a graze because most of the wound had already healed externally thanks to Hakuba's shifter genes. There was also a good-sized lump with traces of blood on the back of Hakuba's head that indicated that he'd been knocked out forcefully. Kaito could only be thankful that Snake hadn't felt inclined to kill the other teen.

Hakuba finally woke just as the train was pulling into the station where more police and an ambulance were waiting. Hakuba was checked over to have his gunshot wound treated and to make sure that he didn't have a concussion from that blow to the head. Once Hakuba was OK-ed by the medic, Kaito helped him into a cab that took them and Aoko and Inspector Nakamori to their hotel – that was now being paid for by the Queen herself out of gratitude for Hakuba's selfless actions. They arrived sometime after eleven o'clock and had two rooms reserved. Aoko and her father took one room and Kaito and Hakuba took the other.

"Some night," Hakuba sighed as he sank onto the edge of the large single bed they had in the room.

Kaito blushed at the though of having to share a bed with Hakuba, but his mind was too preoccupied with other things to let it bother him right now.

"Yeah… are you alright?" Kaito asked crouching down in front of the other to look him in the eye.

"Yes," Hakuba nodded, but flinched. Apparently his head still hurt. "I'm well enough at least."

Kaito clenched his teeth together worriedly. Hakuba looked a little out of it. He brushed back blond bangs to feel the warm forehead underneath. Hakuba jerked back a bit, grimacing at the quick instinctive movement. He reached up and pulled Kaito's hand down and away from his face.

"I'm fine Kuroba-kun," Hakuba said firmly. "All I need is a little rest."

"Are you sure?" Kaito couldn't help but ask.

Hakuba glared at him.

"I'll say it one more time. I'm FINE. It's just a scratch. Besides, I'm not the one constantly putting a target on my back at heists and doing death defying stunts while dodging the men in black with guns!"

"Funny, considering that you're the one that's always getting hurt!" Kaito shot back. "You could have _died_ Hakuba! Snake could have killed you!"

"Well apparently I wasn't worth a second bullet," Hakuba scoffed. "Besides, I've received worse injures than this. A little gunshot wound isn't going to upset me much."

Kaito's heart clinched. He didn't want to hear that. He didn't want to hear that Saguru had been though worse. It was bad enough that he'd been shot.

"Don't you realize how worried I was?" he cried.

"No more worried than I was when I watched you get shot off a roof and dived after you," Hakuba replied coolly with a straight face, but he didn't succeed in hiding his shiver at the memory.

Kaito still felt a little guilty about that incident especially when he realized that Hakuba had been shot in the same shoulder that had been injured when rescuing him that night. He sighed heavily. He didn't want to argue with Hakuba, but…

"…When Philip first told me you'd been shot I didn't think I'd find you alive since it was Snake," Kaito whispered, trembling slightly as his hands clutched the bed sheets on either side of Hakuba. "I was afraid of what condition I'd find you in. No one is supposed to get hurt at KID heists, but you always seem to break that rule… It scares me Hakuba. What if you really die next time?!"

"Kuroba-kun," Hakuba sighed. "Listen, we both know the risks-!"

"No!" Kaito shook his head angrily. "You listen! I'm sick of seeing you hurt!"

"I don't exactly enjoy pain Kuroba," Hakuba snorted.

"Could have fooled me!" Kaito snapped. "You always throw yourself into harm's way!"

"Like you're any different when it comes to those you care about!" Hakuba snapped back. "Are you saying that I shouldn't have taken that bullet for Philip? That I should have let Snake shoot a little kid?!"

"No!" Kaito growled, shaking his head. "That's not it. I just…"

"Just what?" Hakuba frowned.

"…I just can't stand to see you hurt!" Kaito snapped. "It scares me to think of what might happen to you whenever I'm not there!"

"As if I don't feel the same?!" Hakuba cried exasperatedly. "Kuroba, we both knew – or at least had an idea of what we were getting into when we decided to do this. I knew that there would be risks. This is no different from any of the missions I was assigned while going through training. The dangers are the same and the risks are just as high… though maybe they're a little higher now that I might be more directly involved. Snake saw my face and won't have a problem finding out who I am. I'll have to lie low for a while but that's not going to stop me. I'm standing by you no matter what."

Kaito ground his teeth together in frustration.

"Why?" he hissed. "Why put yourself through this? You should back out now while you're not a target."

Hakuba looked him straight in the eye and pinned him with his stare. He seemed to be thinking over his response before answering.

"…Because you're someone who has become very important to me."

Kaito froze but his heartbeat quickened. …What? It was silent for a moment and neither boy moved. Kaito just stared at Hakuba wondering if he'd heard right. Was it possible…? Could Hakuba…? Something inside him seemed to give and before he could stop them, tears began to fall unbidden. He was about to brush them away when he felt a cool hand cup the left side of his face, it's thumb wiping away the tears there.

"…Hakuba?" Kaito breathed, wondering if this was really happening.

"…Kaito," Hakuba sighed before bringing their faces close together, noses almost touching. "I love you. That's why I'm not backing out, so you'd better realize that you're not going to get rid of me that easily."

Before Kaito could even comment Hakuba's lips pressed roughly against his. He gasped in surprise at first but eagerly returned the kiss. Hakuba loved him! And had used his first name! Hearing those words made his heart beat wildly in his chest. He was still afraid about what could happen to Hakuba, but right now all that mattered was that for now both of them were safe and that the blond was in _his_ arms and not that American girl's! …Speaking of Patricia…

Kaito didn't want to break the kiss, but both of them were in need of air now and he really needed to get something straight.

"Wait," Kaito gasped before another kiss could be initiated. "Please… Not that I'm not thrilled about this, but… what about Patricia-san?"

"Patricia?" Hakuba blinked pulling back. "What about her?"

"Aren't you two dating, courting or whatever it is you call it?" Kaito huffed.

"No," Hakuba frowned. "Who told you that?"

"Well you two have been spending so much time together and I saw how you two were in the shopping district… So you two aren't…?" Kaito asked nervously.

"Ok first of all," Hakuba huffed. "Never assume. "**When you assume it makes an ****ass**** out of yo****u**** and ****me***" (quote from _Red Dragon_ by Thomas Harris)."

Kaito had to take a moment to make sense out of the English phrasing but couldn't help shaking his head at the play on words. Hakuba really had an interesting sense of humor.

"Second," Hakuba glared, "I only spent all that time with Patricia because a certain someone was ignoring me so much that I couldn't make plans with said someone to have an excuse to avoid visiting with her."

Now Kaito felt stupid. He'd been sabotaging himself unconsciously and had gone through all that grief for nothing.

"And third," Hakuba said softly, "Patricia already has a boy she's been seeing on and off for a year now and is going to be heading back to America next week. As promising as a union between our families would have been, Patricia, myself, and our fathers have decided instead to maintain a strong friendship. Something for which I am really grateful for because I would have really hated turning her down and hurt her feelings all because I had to go and fall for one of the biggest idiots in Japan."

Kaito blinked and was about to protest that he wasn't an idiot when Hakuba shut him up with another kiss. This irritated Kaito, but not enough to stop the kiss. He snaked his hand up into Hakuba's golden locks and ran his fingers through the silken strands. He vaguely noted that Hakuba had one hand on the small of his back while the other was wrapped around his waist drawing him close. Kaito was soon situated in the Half-Brit's lap practically moaning into every kiss as Hakuba ran a hand up and down his back and sides. Some part of him couldn't believe that this was real and another part was irked that he was obviously in a more feminine position, but overall he couldn't bring himself to really care. He was with Hakuba and was _kissing_ him. Hakuba was his…

After what felt like a blissful eternity – but was probably only a couple minutes – the two of them pulled back a bit for air both panting. Hakuba's smell was more of that rich earthy musk this time with only a hint of his human cologne. It was even on his breath and it was driving Kaito crazy. He didn't think that anyone could smell so good. He instinctively pressed his face into the side of Hakuba's neck and inhaled deeply, savoring the blond's scent. It was a spicy mixture of natural nature smells. He found himself nuzzling into Hakuba's neck pressing small biting kisses into the flesh.

"Mmm! Kaito," Hakuba murmured, holding him even closer and Kaito couldn't help but smile. He loved it when Hakuba called him by his given name and not his family name.

When he surfaced he stared into Hakuba's eyes and found himself shivering at the hungry and possessive dark look in those amber hazel eyes.

"Kaito," Hakuba whispered as he drew him in for another kiss. Kaito shivered in delight and eagerly dived in, pushing Hakuba onto his back on the bed practically straddling the other boy's waist. Well now a part of him could relax a bit because he was on top and dominating in their new position. Hakuba let out a surprised grunt and winced a bit. Kaito drew back instantly afraid that he'd hurt Hakuba in his eagerness.

"Sorry," he gasped. "Are you alright? Saguru?"

Hakuba glared at him for a moment, but when Kaito finished speaking a flash of surprised crossed his face.

"I'm fine," Hakuba sighed, bringing a hand up to cup Kaito's face. "…Say it again."

Kaito was puzzled for a moment and mentally ran through what he'd just said. The apology and inquiry into his heath had irritated Hakuba so what…? Then it hit him. He'd just called Hakuba by his first name! Kaito found himself blushing at the realization. It had just come out…

"Saguru," he murmured tasting the way the name rolled off his tongue. When he looked down at Hakuba he saw the blond smiling at him.

"Saguru," Kaito said again grinning before Hakuba pulled him down for another kiss.

"Kaito," _Saguru_ murmured.

He could call the half-Brit by his first name now and the knowledge made Kaito extremely happy. After a few more long kisses the two of them finally stopped and settled into bed. Kaito couldn't be happier as he snuggled up next to Saguru with his head nestled into the crook of Saguru's neck and uninjured shoulder. He was so happy in fact that he couldn't believe that he'd spent the last three weeks so miserably without the blond. Things were going to be different between them now, he knew that, but then again their relationship had always been changing – evolving – as it led up to this point. So why should it stop now?

* * *

Author's note:

I wanted a reason for Saguru to get on the train and this was the best way I found to do it. I LOVED writing Aoko in this chapter. She's smarter than Kaito gives her credit. And Saguru was there the night Toichi died! Gasp! Yeah I went there. I thought that it was a nice touch of drama.

And speaking of drama, I shot Saguru! :O I was originally going to cut this part off after the part, but I figure after making you all wait for so long, that'd be mean of me to leave you hanging for who knows how long since I seem to forget to update this fic! So yeah, I also made it so that Saguru knows the Royal Family of Ingram and made Prince Philip half-Shifter. I figure that Ingram would be in Europe so Saguru would have at least met the Royal Swallows. You'll find in future chapters that I do that a lot (the Saguru knowing people part at least). Saguru gets around. ;)

Yay! finally! Some HakuKai loving! I hope that the ending wasn't too cheesy. This is my first Yaoi chapter fic so all of this is new new material for me. I hope those of you reading this enjoyed it. ...Drop me a review? It would be much appreciated. :)


	9. Chapter 6: The Devil's Stone (Kai&Sag)

Wow, has it really been two months since I last updated this? My bad. :P Anyway I had a lot of fun writing this chapter and we have a surprise character making an early appearance! :)

Enough waiting! Go! Read! Enjoy! AND PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!

* * *

Chapter 6: The Devil's Stone

Kuroba Kaito

Kaito couldn't believe it. Last night had felt like a dream – a dream he didn't want to end, so when he woke up that morning he felt a stab of disappointment to see that he was in the hotel bed alone. He looked around anxiously, but there was no sign of the half-Brit. He even checked the bathroom. Sad and a little depressed Kaito sighed and stepped into the shower. Last night had been too wonderful to be real anyway.

After he got out of the shower he dressed himself in jeans and a T-shirt he'd gotten from a magicians conference that his mother had taken him to in celebration of his sixteenth birthday and in memory of Toichi. They'd met a lot of his father's old friends there – Shifter and human alike. He was running a towel through his hair again when the door opened and Hakuba came in with a bag in his arms.

"Morning Sleepy Head," Hakuba smiled warmly before giving him a peck on the cheek.

Kaito nearly froze. Hakuba wouldn't have done that yesterday so last night couldn't have been a dream… Oh thank God! He wasn't sure what he would have done if it had been. And he could call the other by his first name now! He threw down the towel and raced over to the blond boy just as he was setting the bag down onto the hotel room's table. He wrapped his arms around _Saguru_'s waist and buried his face into the other's back.

"I leave for twenty-six minutes and 18.98 seconds to get breakfast because you were still sleeping," Saguru chuckled softly at his reaction, "and it appears that you thought that last night might have been a dream. It would figure you'd wake up the moment I leave. Funny though. I pegged you for more of a morning person the way you show up to class like a personified Energizer Bunny. It is nearly nine o'clock after all and Aoko should be coming to check on us in about an hour…"

Kaito blushed as he tuned out the rest of the words because Hakuba – _Saguru_! – had hit the nail on the head with that statement. To cover his embarrassment though, he cut the still talking half-Brit off by whirling him around so that they were facing each other and soundly kissed the other. Saguru hummed with amusement into the kiss, but Kaito didn't care. He couldn't find much reason to when he was being wrapped up in Saguru's strong arms. He pouted when Saguru broke the kiss.

"Plenty of time for that later," Saguru chuckled. "Right now we need to eat. As I was saying, Aoko will be coming by soon and then we'll start touring Osaka. Our train leaves at five this afternoon so the sooner we get out, the more we'll have time to see."

"Aww can't we just stay here together?" Kaito smirked; giddy to see Saguru blush.

"No," Saguru sighed firmly with a weary shake of his head. "That would be rude and unfair to Aoko since she's the one who invited us on this trip in the first place. Besides, I've never been to Osaka. I'd kind of like to see what's here."

"Oh all right," Kaito sighed dramatically, but the effect was ruined when his stomach emitted a loud growl.

Kaito blush while Saguru smirked and handed him a rice ball. Kaito grumbled for a moment, but ate it and everything else Saguru handed him. Some of the items were traditional Japanese breakfast foods like the rice ball and fluffy rolled egg omelets, but there were some western food choices as well such as bacon and a pastry that Saguru told him was called a cinnamon roll. Kaito found that he loved those. They were sticky but sooo sweet.

After they ate the two of them chatted about nothing in particular as they waited for Aoko to show up. It was then that Kaito took the time to examine what Saguru was wearing. He couldn't believe that he hadn't noticed the other's out-of-the-ordinary attire. Saguru was wearing another v-necked long sleeved shirt (dark red this time) and a pair of dark wash denim jeans that hugged his hips and thighs nicely. Kaito had no doubt that they'd have given him a good view and frame the half-Brit's ass nicely if Saguru was standing up and not sitting down.

"What?"

Kaito blinked, unaware that he'd zoned out and been so wrapped up in his staring.

"Nothing," Kaito shook his head. "It's just odd to see you in somthing so casual."

Saguru raised an eyebrow, but returned the smirk as he leaned forward towards him. "Is that a good odd or a bad odd?"

"Oh it is a very, _very_ good odd," Kaito grinned as he leaned in closer too. "Not that I don't like your suits, but I think you should wear casual clothes more often."

Saguru hummed again in amusement, their faces only centimeters apart now, but before they could kiss there was an insistent knock at the door that jarred them apart.

"Kaito? Saguru-kun? You two ready yet?!"

Aoko.

"Boy does she have lousy timing," Kaito growled.

"Or perhaps she has perfect timing," Saguru chuckled, before delivering a chaste kiss to Kaito's lips and rose to grab his wallet and jacket – a nice dark brown leather one – talking as he went. "As I said before, we'll have plenty of time to be alone together later. We're here with a friend, so we should be spending time with that friend."

Kaito grumbled, but did the same grabbing what few things he'd need for their outing. Then the two quickly packed their bags and made sure that they left nothing behind in the room. When Saguru opened the door Aoko was there, wearing jeans and a nice pink blouse beneath a denim jacket. She had her purse straps slung over her shoulder and her carry-on bag in her left hand.

"Sorry for the wait, Aoko-san," Saguru apologized politely as he and Kaito joined the girl in the hallway.

"No problem. Tou-san's waiting for us downstairs checking us out," Aoko smiled, looking thoroughly please about something.

Kaito gave her a curious look, but his best friend only grinned at him and continued to lead them down to the hotel's lobby where Nakamori Ginzo was waiting to take the boys' room keys. The Inspector was also going to take their bags with him to the police station so that they wouldn't have to lug them around the city.

"You three be careful," Ginzo said as he packed the last of their bags into the taxi he was taking. "And don't be late. Meet me at Osaka's police station by four o'clock."

"Yes sir," Kaito and Saguru said in unison while Aoko merely nodded and began to drag the two of them off down the street after throwing a "see you later Tou-san!" over her shoulder. Once they were a few blocks away and entering a nearby park Aoko beamed at them.

"So what should we do first?" she demanded looking excited.

"Well we appear to be in quite a busy district," Saguru mused. "Why don't we just walk around a bit to see what's here?"

Aoko easily agreed and soon they were off again passing by all the shops and cafés and stalls in the area, occasionally stopping to look at something. Kaito noticed Saguru stop outside the window of a jewelry store across the street while Aoko was browsing through a curio stand. Kaito walked up to the other boy curiously.

"See something you like?" he teased. "I didn't know you were into jewelry, Sagu-chan."

Saguru gave him a deadpan stare – most likely for the nickname – before sighing.

"I'm not," the blond said firmly. "But it's going to be Watson's birthday soon. I wouldn't say that I forget it – because I don't – but I can never seem to find something nice for her. …She's done so much for me Kaito. I honestly wouldn't be here without her."

Kaito felt his heart clench. There was still so much about the blond that he didn't know. Just what had the other been through before they'd met? And exactly how close was Saguru to his attendant? Very close by the sound of things, but now wasn't the time for such thoughts.

"…So what did you have in mind?" he asked softly.

Saguru returned his attention to the jewelry display.

"Watson isn't into many material possessions – jewelry especially," he said. "She's not into riches or expensive things. I once got her an edible arrangement once as a joke actually. She loved it though. It's almost always impractical to get her something that you'd usually give a woman but… I think she'd actually like that."

Saguru pointed to one of the displays. The piece that he was pointing to was a simple golden chain link bracelet with a single charm dangling from it. The charm was a simple but detailed fleur de lis that was also gold, but the charm and chain were polished in a way that made the piece look old and elegant.

"It's lovely," Kaito murmured leaning closer to the window to better appreciate the craftsmanship of the piece. After stealing jewels and gems from various stores and museums he was rather an expert on such pieces. "And obviously not Japanese."

"Of course not," Saguru snorted. "It's a foreign jewelry store that sells European antiquities. All this stuff is imported."

Kaito nodded.

"Are you going to get it for her?" he asked.

"…I'm not sure," Saguru sighed. "It's pretty pricy for just a bracelet… but it's not as if I don't have the money to spare and I doubt I'll find anything else for her."

"So go get it," Kaito smiled. "I'm sure she'll love it."

Saguru started at him for a moment before nodding.

"…I'll be right back, Kaito-kun," the blond muttered before disappearing into the store.

Kaito frowned at the honorific since Saguru had never added it to his first name before, but he let it slide. They were in public after all and Saguru was a horrible stickler for formalities even – apparently – on a friendly outing. It still made him smile though to hear Saguru call him by his first name and not his family name.

"So he calls you Kaito now. Does that mean that you call Saguru-kun by his given name as well?"

Kaito nearly jumped out of his skin and whirled around to face Aoko who was looking smugly at him.

"Aoko!" he gaped.

"So did you two finally settle your differences or what?" Aoko asked.

"Ah…" Kaito blinked looking confused. Differences?

Aoko huffed and rolled her eyes.

"You were ignoring him for almost a whole month before yesterday," she frowned, "and now it's like you two are the best of friends… and maybe more?"

She grinned and Kaito couldn't hold back his blush.

"Are you?" she squealed clapping her hands together. "Oh I knew it! I knew you liked him and he just had to like you back with the way he was acting! Who confessed first? You or him?"

Kaito continued to gape at her.

"Wait… you knew?"

Aoko huffed impatiently.

"It was so obvious!" she stated with an eye-roll. "To me at least. Kaito you're my best friend. I think after all these years I know you better than most and have an idea of what's on your mind. You kept blushing whenever Saguru-kun got really close to you and after he backed off you'd look like your favorite toy had just been taken away. There were also the not-so-subtle glances you kept sending him when he wasn't looking and you looked completely miserable and frustrated every time you saw him with or mention Patricia-chan. If that didn't scream "jealousy" I don't know what did."

"…And Saguru?" Kaito asked softly.

Aoko looked amused at the use of the half-Brit's first name without an honorific, but she answered solemnly.

"I wasn't actually sure how he felt about you to be honest," she admitted. "I don't know him as well as I know you and it's so hard to get a read on him most of the time. The only reason that I knew that he might like you was the fact that whenever you'd ditch or move away from him he had this confused and hurt expression on his face. It took me a while to catch it because he would cover it up quickly, but your distance made him sad."

Kaito felt a flash of guilt. Saguru had been sad? Now he felt even more like a jerk for ignoring the blond.

"So that's why I organized this trip," Aoko beamed. "You two weren't getting anywhere by yourselves so I felt that it was time for a little intervention. You can thank me later."

Kaito stared at his friend bewildered before shaking his head in amazement.

"Thank you Aoko. Really," he smiled as he hugged her. "You really are the greatest friend anyone could ever hope to have."

Aoko blushed at his praise before pulling back.

"Now you still haven't answered my question," she smirked. "Was it you or Saguru-kun who confessed first?"

Kaito blushed bright red.

"S-Saguru did," he muttered.

Aoko rolled her eyes.

"Figures," she muttered. "You haven't even said it yet have you?"

Kaito frowned when he realized that she was right. Saguru was the one who'd said that he loved him. Kaito had been a bit preoccupied with kissing the blond to say it back. He was lost in thought for a moment before the store's door opened and Saguru exited while carefully storing a small package away into his inner jacket pocket.

"Sorry for the wait," the blond smiled. "Shall we move on?"

"Sure," Aoko smiled, linking her right arm with Kaito's left and her left with Saguru's right. "Lets go boys!"

Saguru blinked in confusion and shot Kaito a raised eyebrow but Kaito shrugged his shoulders as best he could as Aoko dragged the two further down the street. They continued shopping for a little bit, picking up small trinkets and souvenirs along the way before they stopped by a tourist information kiosk they happened to come by to decided where to go for lunch. Of course Kaito and Aoko ended up arguing about where to go.

"Excuse me," a girl spoke up from nearby with a heavy kansai accent. "Are ya folks lookin' fer a place ta eat?"

The girl was around their age with pretty long dark brown locks pulled back in a ponytail with a bright green ribbon.

"Yes, that's right," Saguru smiled, relieved to have a break from the argument.

"I'd recommend tha restaurant 'round tha corner," the girl smiled. "I've eaten there many times with my friend. Tha food's good and tha prices aren't too bad either. If this is yer first time in Osaka ya should definitely try their Okonomiyaki. Osaka makes tha best."

"We'll certainly take up your recommendation then," Kaito bowed before magic-ing a flower out of his sleeve to present the girl. "I don't believe we caught your name Miss…"

"Kazuha," the girl smiled while taking his flower. "Toyama Kazuha."

"I'm Kuroba Kaito, at your service," Kaito said, rising from his bow.

"And I'm Aoko, and that's Saguru-kun," Aoko added, shaking the girl's hand.

"Well Toyama-san, would you care to join us?" Saguru asked.

"Ah," the girl shook her head. "Sorry, but I'ma waitin' fer my friend. He's late tha ahou."

"Well then why don't you and your friend join us later when he gets here?" Saguru suggested. "I'm sure the two of you could recommend some great places to visit."

"We could," Kazuha smiled. "Osaka Castle is a must see if this is yer first time. Osaka's Tsutenkaku Tower is another great tourist destination too. It's surrounded by a nice shopping district."

"Sounds great," Aoko smiled.

Before anyone could say anything more though Kazuha's cellphone went off.

"…What do ya mean ya can't make it?!" the girl screeched into the phone. "Heiji ya ahou ya promised me lunch! … What do ya mean ya've gotta case?! … Fine! Solve yer stupid case! I don' care!"

With that the girl snapped her phone closed with a scowl.

"That ahou," she fumed.

"…Is everything alright Toyama-chan?" Aoko asked sounding concerned.

"Ah… Sorry ya had ta witness that," the Osakan laughed nervously. "But my friend couldn't meet up with me after all. He thinks he'sa detective and helps solve cases fer tha police department. I don' know why my dad humors him and allows him ta tag along."

"Your dad's a police officer?" Aoko asked.

"Yeah, that's right," Kazuha nodded. "My father is the Superintendant of Osaka's police and my friend's the son of the Chief Superintendant, Hattori-keishi-cho."

"Really?" Aoko asked excitedly. "My father is Nakamori-keibu from Tokyo and is in charge of the KID Task Force. Saguru-kun's father is also a police officer, Hakuba-keishi-cho."

"Oh! I met him once," Kazuha gasped. "He came ta Osaka last year fer some case er another. He was really nice. …I'm sorry, Saguru-kun but ya don't look much like 'im."

"I get that a lot," Saguru smiled. "My mother's European and I happened to inherit more of her genetic traits than my father's."

"That would explain yer accent and hair color," Kazuha smiled.

"Well then, even if your friend can't make it since he's been detained would you perhaps like to reconsider our offer to lunch? My treat," Saguru smiled.

Kaito nearly had to stop himself from rolling his eyes. Saguru could be so polite. Forget his KID persona, Hakuba was a true gentleman.

"Ya know… I think I'll join ya after all," Kazuha smiled. "If ya don't mind."

"Of course not!" Aoko exclaimed. "We want you to!"

Smiling, the two girls walked side-by-side chatting away as Kazuha led them to the restaurant she'd mentioned.

"Good grief," Kaito grumbled. "Everywhere I go I'm surrounded by either police officers or their family."

"It is rather ironic," Saguru chuckled. "Considering your… hobbies."

Kaito snorted.

"So have you met this girl's father or the Chief Super?"

"No," Saguru shook his head. "I haven't been living in Japan long enough to meet my father's officer acquaintances outside of Tokyo."

Kaito nodded before catching Aoko and Kazuha's twin stares. When he cocked his head in silent query the two girls burst into giggles and hushed whispers. He wasn't sure if he wanted to use his enhanced hearing to eavesdrop. He probably didn't want to hear what they were gossiping about anyway.

Aoko sure made friends fast though. Not even before reaching the Okonomiyaki shop the two girls were calling each other by their first names and exchanging phone numbers. By the time they were all finished eating the two were talking about boys. Kaito simply tuned them out though and focused on Saguru who had just approached the counter to pay for their meals since he insisted that he pay for all of them. Kaito had thought right. Those jeans that Saguru was wearing showed his ass off nicely…

"He does hava nice butt. I'll give 'im that. Accent's rather hot too."

Startled, Kaito blinked at the two girls who burst into a fit of giggles.

"Ya really like 'im huh?" Kazuha grinned. "Can't blame ya. He is rather easy on tha eyes."

Kaito blushed as he realized he'd been caught staring. Aoko was right. He really was obvious.

"I think it's rather cute," Aoko smiled. "You really do like him, don't you Kaito?"

"…Yeah," Kaito sighed as he watched Saguru pull out a credit card from his wallet. His enhanced eyesight allowed him to see how the other boy's blond hair glowed with a golden shine in the sunlight that came in through the windows. The eyes were a warm honey color with a hint of red around the irises, and that skin was so pale that it looked as creamy as it felt when he'd kissed the smooth skin. Oh who was he kidding? Kaito wasn't just in love or simply infatuated with Saguru… he was hopelessly head over heels, over the moon, and just about every other cheesy cliché there was about love for the other.

"Well ya two do make a cute couple," Kazuha smiled.

"Oh they're not dating yet," Aoko grinned. "They only just confessed to each other last night. Or rather, Saguru-kun did. Kaito has yet to tell him how he feels."

"I'm sorry, but I thought you were my friend," Kaito scowled. "Don't go telling strangers about my love life."

"But Kazuha-chan and I are friends now," Aoko pouted. "Besides… we have a plan."

Kaito didn't know if he liked that mischievous look in Aoko's and Kazuha's eyes.

"Alright then," Saguru sighed as he approached their table. "All paid for. Where shall we go next?"

"Tsutenkaku Tower," both girls immediately responded.

Saguru raised an eyebrow at their eager smiles but shrugged and allowed the resident Osakan and Aoko to lead the way.

"What was that about?" Saguru asked.

"I think they're trying to set us up," Kaito shook his head trying to decide if he was more amused or weary of these "plans" that the girls had schemed up. Saguru chuckled but didn't comment. Apparently the news amused him and hadn't surprised him in the slightest. Damn detective and his ability to read people. Kaito was usually really good at it too, but because he was so off kilter about everything, his game was off. God, he was no better than a lovesick schoolgirl. Everything was just so new to him that he wasn't sure how to react. He hadn't been prepared for Aoko to know about his feelings for Saguru just yet, but she had known probably before he had, and wasn't that frustrating? He was so out of sorts he couldn't believe that Saguru wasn't fazed in the slightest… or maybe he was, but wasn't allowing it to show. Damn it!

"Kaito-kun?"

Kaito blinked and forced back his frustrated feelings as he stared at Saguru's curious expression.

"Something wrong?" the blond asked.

"No!" Kaito shook his head. "Just… have a lot on my mind I guess."

Saguru stared at him a moment longer before nodding his head and looked ahead to the girls who were a few feet ahead talking animatedly. Kaito glared at the pair. This was their fault. He'd been just fine before they started nosing into his and Saguru's business. That Kazuha girl didn't even know them for crying out loud! Yet there she was chattering away with Aoko as if the two of them had been friends for years.

Kaito sighed.

No, that wasn't fair. Kazuha was a nice girl. Her enthusiasm, like Aoko's, made her likable, but because she and Aoko were being nosy he didn't care for either girl at the moment.

He was startled out of his thoughts as he felt a hand wrap around his own and squeeze it. With a light blush he looked up at Saguru. The blond was looking purposefully ahead of them, but there was a light blush dusting his cheeks and a hint of a smile around the corners of his mouth. Kaito smiled a bit too and held Saguru's hand, reveling in the warm and smooth texture there. His own hands were smooth too after wearing gloves all the time as KID, but they were slightly calloused from him setting traps and using his tools. Nervously he intertwined their fingers, and to his relief and pleasure Saguru's returning hold was firm. Looking up Kaito nearly scowled when he saw the two girls quickly turn their heads away and giggle again. It was getting rather annoying.

"Ignore them," Saguru murmured loud enough for Kaito to hear him.

"Kinda hard when they keep giggling like that," Kaito muttered.

"Can't be helped," Saguru shrugged. "Just try."

Kaito did and it wasn't easy at first, but Saguru found small ways to distract him, like holding his hand and making some comment about something interesting they saw as they passed through the shopping areas. Tsutenkaku Tower had an amazing view and at one point the girls ditched them – though they were probably nearby the entire time out of sight. Kaito wasn't sure if he was happy because the girls were finally gone or because he was relatively alone with Saguru. The two of them looked out at the views of the picturesque cityscape wondering where the girls would drag them off to next and perused the gift shops where Kaito found out that Saguru collected pins. It was a surprisingly ordinary hobby, but it was better than saying he collected stamps. It was rather fascinating for Kaito to learn that Saguru had at least one pin from every place he'd ever traveled to. Kaito was rather interested in seeing his collection now since it appeared that Saguru had done a lot of traveling in Europe while living with his mother.

About half an hour later Aoko and Kazuha showed up again to drag them off to Osaka Castle and some other touristy places where the two boys were occasionally ditched for short periods of time. Kazuha proved to be a great tour guide though and by the end of the day Kaito found that he liked her after all. Soon enough though they headed to the police station to meet up with Aoko's dad. They said farewell to Kazuha at the station and boarded their train half an hour later after purchasing some bentos for the ride back. The entire trip back to Tokyo was a blur for Kaito but he remembered falling asleep with his head resting on Saguru's shoulder just half an hour after their train had departed and when he woke up they were pulling into their station where they'd trade trains to get back to Ekoda district. It was from there that Saguru parted ways with them since his housekeeper Baaya was waiting for him with the car. Kaito hadn't wanted to be separated from Saguru just yet, but a logical part of his mind reasoned that he'd see the other boy tomorrow at school.

* * *

Saguru Hakuba

The next morning Saguru hummed contently as he got ready for school. He'd managed to confess to the wild haired magician the night before and had spent all day yesterday in Kaito's company.

"You look happy," Watson commented to him during breakfast with a smirk. "I take it things went well in Osaka?"

"They did," Saguru nodded, unable to hide his smile.

"So when are you going to tell your father?"

Saguru's smile dropped instantly.

"I honestly don't know Watson," Saguru sighed.

"He'll find out eventually," she pointed out grimly. "I'm sure he'd rather hear about it from you and not from another source."

"…I know. Just… not right now. Nothing's really happened between us yet," he muttered. "We haven't even been out on a proper date."

Watson nodded and soon left.

After finishing his breakfast Saguru hurried off to school. He didn't really want to admit it, but he was afraid of what his father might think of him having a relationship with Kaito. Sure, male-male unions were much more accepted in Shifter Societies than they were in most human ones… but still. He was the Falcon Prince and Kaito was the Dove Prince. Both of them had rather large communities to rule one day. Also, because both of them were male neither of them would be able to produce an heir for either of their Races. Then there was the fact that Kaito was also a dominant shifter like he was. The other had proven as much the other night during their little make-out session even if his rebellious nature from back when they'd first met hadn't been an indicator.

Most males were dominant personality types though even if they were gay or otherwise. It was why there weren't too many gay shifter couples out there to begin with. Two dominating personalities were often unable to coexist happily for long as mates because Shifters had some primal instincts that just couldn't be overcome. A lot of gay shifter dominants simply chose normal humans as mates, but in rare cases with some of the few dominant pairs that actually did work out, a submissive personality type was brought into the mix and formed a threesome coupling that Shifters called a Trine. Trines were considered acceptable within shifter communities since they didn't strictly need to be made up of two dominant males. Saguru knew of a Trine formed between a dominant male and female couple and a submissive female.

Maybe if either Saguru or Kaito were a submissive personality type it would be more acceptable for them to be together politically because male submissives were often feminine enough to be over looked. That was probably because submissive males had very sweet smelling scents that were said to be irresistible. There were even some rumors that submissive males were able to get pregnant and carry children. That was only a rumor though since there weren't too many submissive males in existence anyway and most (if not all) were mated with a dominant female shifter (which were much more common these days than submissive males). There were also strict laws put in place to protect all submissives of both sexes, and one of these laws stated that a submissive's parents must give permission for courtship in the first place and then approve the union – hence why Hakuba had been "courting" Patricia. It was a union that was already approved of by their parents in advance in case things between him and Patricia had actually worked out.

But Shifter personality types, courting and moral ethics aside, there were still so many political matters to consider…

"Sagu-chan!"

Saguru was roughly jolted from his rambling thoughts as he was nearly knocked off his feet from behind as arms wrapped around his waist. A familiar musky scent of lavender assaulted his senses telling him who it was. It was a sweet smell, but masculine at the same time with hints of grease and oil from the magician's projects and contraptions.

"Kaito!" he heard Aoko cry out somewhere further behind him.

Saguru only shook his head though with a fond smile as he straightened up and managed to turn around in the other boy's hold.

"I missed you too," he laughed.

Kaito grinned at him before bringing their lips together in a demanding kiss. Yep. Kaito was definitely a dominant personality type. Saguru blushed a bit, but returned the kiss all the same. After a couple of seconds he forced himself to pull back. Kaito pouted at him, but with a raised eyebrow Saguru looked pointedly at a blushing Aoko standing behind them.

"We're in public Kaito-kun," he reprimanded lightly.

"So? It's only Aoko," Kaito rolled his eyes.

Saguru shook his head before smiling apologetically at Aoko, but she shrugged it off and wacked Kaito upside the head.

"Oww! Aoko!" Kaito cried.

"Try to restrain yourself," Aoko shook her head. "You've only been away from Saguru-kun for ten hours for goodness sake. And you're in public Bakaito. If you're going to make out with your new boyfriend at least do it where not so many people can see you. It's called decency. Not a lot of people are open to gay relationships."

Kaito glared, but Saguru completely agreed. In public it was so easy to be seen by the wrong kind of people and as Shifter Princes it would be better if he and Kaito lay low. Saguru told Kaito as much when they had lunch on the roof at school. Kaito had complained and shrugged it off, but he was less open and obvious with his affections afterwards. Speaking of school, their classmates took their new relationship status quite well. No doubt many of the girls had seen what Aoko had and told the male half of the class. Saguru saw some looks of revulsion, but no one dared to say anything. Not when Kaito was involved. He'd prank you for life. Saguru also intimidated most of the boys as well but in a completely different way so neither of them was bothered much concerning their relationship. That didn't stop their classmates from gossiping though when they thought that they couldn't be heard. Saguru sometimes hated his attentive and enhanced senses.

After school for the whole week Kaito would either accompany Saguru home or bring him over to his place. Sometimes Aoko joined them, sometimes she didn't, but she did come with them when Patricia finally went back to America that Friday. Saguru had spotted the American girl talking to Kaito briefly, but when he asked Kaito about it, the brunet only blushed and shook his head. Saguru decided not to pursue that line of inquiry… for now.

Finally Saturday rolled around and he couldn't help but smile. Kaito had finally asked him if they could go out on a date that Sunday. Granted, that evening had a heist scheduled as well, but Saguru wasn't going to be choosy. Kaito was obviously nervous about their relationship – probably because neither of them had told their parents about it yet (since Saguru was putting it off and Kaito's mother was still out of town and he wanted to tell her in person). No, he was letting Kaito set the pace. He could be patient.

He had just sat down beside Kaito who was reading the morning paper that had KID's next heist announcement on the fifth page when Aoko came over and saw what Kaito was reading.

"Kaitou KID has once again proclaimed a challenge. His aim is the world's greatest ruby owned by the Hopper Magician Troupe… Sheesh," she sighed after reading the first couple lines of the article. "How long will it take for him to learn that stupid thief?"

Kaito scowled at her before returning his attention to the paper smiling cockily. That is until another person spoke.

"It'd be better to stop."

"K-Koizumi?" Kaito blinked.

Saguru also turned his attention to the young witch.

"Stop, you say?" Aoko blinked in confusion.

"I'm talking about Kaitou KID," Akako elaborated. "That ruby… if someone takes the demon stone in their hand it will only cause a calamity and untold sorrow… the red tear… But KID isn't going to stop no matter what is said even if it could bring him unspeakable pain."

With that rather vague and unnerving statement made, the beautiful girl walked off but not before giving Kaito an undecipherable look.

"I wonder what she meant by that," Aoko mused before shrugging and heading off towards her own seat.

Saguru pursed his lips together worriedly, but said nothing until he and Kaito were alone on the roof for lunch.

"I don't like it."

Kaito blinked at his statement, cocking his head to the side inquisitively to show he was listening.

"What Koizumi-san said," Saguru clarified. "I don't think that you should go through with the heist."

Kaito was silent for a minute before he nodded.

"…Alright," he sighed. "I was actually thinking along the same lines actually. I may not like Koizumi-san, but she's never been exactly wrong about these things. I'll send a note to the police this afternoon."

Saguru nodded.

"Plus…" Kaito mused, a grin forming. "This means that there's nothing to get in the way of our date. I still want to go to that show tomorrow though."

The matter about the heist was then dropped as the two tried to finalize their plans for what to do on their date.

The next morning though, Saguru and Kaito found themselves accompanying Aoko on a shopping trip since Kaito needed to get some groceries of his own anyway because his mother was coming home later that night.

"Hey, did you two see this morning's news?" she smiled.

Saguru maintained a neutral face, but he saw Kaito's expression darken.

"I didn't see it," Kaito lied, nearly glaring at Aoko when she shoved an open newspaper into his hands.

"But it says, "Kaitou KID quickly announced his defeat! Is he gradually retiring?!"" Aoko grinned.

"Damn it. You just had to go and write what you pleased," Saguru heard his boyfriend mutter under his breath.

"He surely must be at his wits end against my dad! He was just a coward!"

Saguru coughed into his hand to hide a laugh but Kaito had heard and glared at him too.

"Kyaa!" Aoko suddenly gasped as a man ran into her.

Saguru narrowed his eyes and so did Kaito. They both had noticed the man's quick moving hands. That man had just picked Aoko's purse and had stolen her wallet!

"Wait you bastard!" Kaito growled, obviously not in a good mood.

Saguru sighed, almost feeling sorry for the man while Aoko looked confused by Kaito's sudden anger. But then when the man began to run from Kaito he bumped past a woman and Kaito stopped his pursuit. Saguru raised an eyebrow. That woman…

"What just got into you Kaito?" Aoko demanded.

Kaito didn't answer though as the woman walked past him and over to Saguru and Aoko.

"Here," she said as she pulled something out of her pocket. "This is your wallet isn't it?"

"Huh?" Aoko blinked before checking her purse to find that her wallet was in fact missing.

"That was a very quick slight of hand Miss," Saguru commented.

The woman gave him a tight smile.

"Really now," she said in an English accent as she removed her sunglasses. "Even though I had heard that the Japanese were peaceful idiots, for this to happen…"

"You! Could it be that you're the head of the Hopper Magician Troupe, Jody Hopper-san?" Aoko gasped.

"Yes…" the woman blinked, surprised that she'd been recognized.

"Look Kaito, she was mentioned in the newspaper!" Aoko smiled excitedly.

"I know," Kaito huffed exasperatedly – obviously still in a bad mood. "It said her grandfather was James Hopper, the best and greatest magician in England. Hey Saguru. You lived in England. You might have heard of him. Did you ever see one of his shows?"

"I got to meet him once actually," Saguru smiled, enjoying the look of shock on Kaito's face. Obviously the young magician had been kidding and hadn't meant to be taken seriously.

"Saguru?" Jody blinked. "That name sounds familiar…"

"My mother is Anna Hakuba. Her maiden name was Anna Kingston," Saguru informed her. "I believe that she was an old school mate of yours."

"Anna! Of course!" Jody smiled brightly. "We were roommates at University! The few times we've gotten together since those days she would tell me all about you! I think we even got to meet a couple times, but you were so little. Now that I know who you are, I see that you look so much like her. You have her eyes."

"Geez Saguru," Kaito sighed with feigned exasperation. "Is there anybody you haven't met?"

"I get around a lot," Saguru smirked.

"Ah!" Aoko gasped looking intently at the magician troupe leader. "Kaito's father was Kuroba Toichi! He was the number one magician in Japan."

"Fool," Kaito muttered. "Number one in the world."

Saguru jabbed Kaito in the side for the comment.

"Behave," he sighed.

"Ah! I know him," Jody smiled. "He was the orient magic user we admired. The owner of the world-renowned magic hands. But then again, he and my father were part of the same pick-pocket group after all…"

"Eh?" Aoko and Kaito blinked.

"People's eyes are disillusioned when money blows away," Jody mused. "Only the sneaky swindler remains."

Saguru frowned at her words. This wasn't the woman he remembered from when he was a child or hearing about from his mother. Kaito looked perplexed as well.

"Well, not that there's anything wrong with tricking," Jody shrugged.

"B-but even you use magic," Aoko stuttered.

"I only reluctantly continued on these two years since my grandfather died," Jody informed them as she slipped her sunglasses back on. "Besides this night is the last."

"Eh?" Aoko blinked.

"That's right," Jody smiled. "Tonight is the Hopper Magician Troupe's last dinner show. If you'd like to, you can come and see it. We are only swindlers deceiving you."

With that said Jody left leaving them puzzling over her parting words. Aoko looked sad, but Kaito looked after the woman disgustedly. Saguru frowned as well. He had heard that James Hopper had died two years ago, but he couldn't believe how badly his death had impacted the once cheerful woman who was now such a bitter harpy.

He suddenly froze. His instincts were screaming at him that something wasn't right. Kaito, having felt him tense, looked over his shoulder at him out of concern but Kaito tensed up too momentarily before grabbing his hand and smiled at Aoko.

"Well no point in standing around," he said. "Lets get that shopping done."

"Ah… yeah," Aoko blinked.

"What was it?" Saguru asked Kaito once they were out of earshot from Aoko while she looked over some vegetables.

"Snake was there with some men," Kaito hissed. "Saguru, they're going to go after Hopper-san's jewel. I withdrew the notice only because I was worried about Akako-san calling the jewel the "Devil's Stone" and you thought that I shouldn't go after it. I'm sorry but I've got to put the heist back on."

Saguru sighed nodding.

"I'm calling Watson," he informed the other. "If Snake is involved we're going to need back up."

Kaito pursed his lips but nodded. Saguru then stepped away and called his attendant.

Later that evening Saguru walked alone into the establishment where the Hopper Magician Troupe was performing. He was able to pick out all of the police officers that were standing about in plain clothes. Obviously Inspector Nakamori thought that KID was still going to show up. Had the circumstances not changed with the appearance of Snake and his men, the Inspector would have been disappointed.

Saguru didn't know where Kaito had gotten off to, but he was sure that his boyfriend was preparing for tonight. Watson and Shiratori and three of his men were there as well, but well hidden in their human guises. Saguru spotted Aoko seated with her father who looked around suspiciously, on the lookout for KID. Aoko looked annoyed and Saguru felt partially responsible for that. He and Kaito had turned her down when she had invited them to join her and her father at the magic show. Another individual he spotted though was Snake.

"Attention," Saguru whispered into an earpiece he was wearing. "Snake is seated at the table two places back from the left of the Nakamoris' table from the stage's point of view."

"Roger that Master Hakuba," Shiratori's voice answered.

"I see him," a different agent answered.

"Good, just don't engage him," Saguru ordered. "Sit on him until he attempts something. Not before."

"Yes sir," came a whispered chorus of five voices.

Saguru looked around and found a seat in the back where he could watch everything that was going on. About fifteen minutes into the performance one of Shiratori's agents reported that Snake had started talking to two others using mini communication chips – obviously advanced even for humans. The Crows were definitely involved in whatever group these men worked for. Saguru immediately hacked into Snake's chip signal using his cellphone so that he could listen in. Ah the wonders of Shifter technology.

"…_State inside the meeting place?_"

Saguru recognized Snake's voice at once.

"_There are three to four police officers disguised as customers, but it seems like KID is nowhere to be seen._"

"_Alright then after ten minutes execute the plan_," Snake ordered the man on the other end of his com. device. "_Don't mess up!_"

"_Right!_"

"You guys hear that?" Saguru asked.

"Roger," Shiratori confirmed before issuing orders to his three men.

Eight minutes later there was a magician on the stage performing some rather good and humorous magic. Saguru smirked as he watched the show. He could tell that it was Kaito in disguise. So that's where he'd been.

"Ah! Look! That's the head, Jody-san!" he heard Aoko cry out over one of Shiratori's agent's com. Presumably the one stationed between the Nakamoris and Snake's tables.

Hearing her, Saguru looked over in her direction and thus missed the moment Snake's two goons got up and left their table.

"Ho… Then that blue light shining on her chest, that's the world's greatest ruby huh," Aoko's father mused before catching the attention of an elderly gent. "Ah wait a sec… Are you a member of the magician troupe?"

"Y-yes," the man nodded.

"That jewel, is it always on her?" Nakamori asked.

"Yes," the gent answered. "It's like a trademark for us in the magician troupe. It's become a custom for the head to wear it during the show."

"Umm," Aoko spoke up. "There isn't a performance for Jody-san in the program… could it be that she isn't skilled with magic?"

"That is not the case!" gasped the old man. "Since her infancy with her honorable parents, she was given training by Master James and she's the most skilled out of the magician troupe right now!"

"Ho! Her parents also did magic?" Nakamori mused.

"Yes, they were a renowned pair in the magician world. However ten years ago, in the middle of a show they passed away in an accident."

Both Nakamoris gasped and Saguru frowned. That explained Jody's behavior. He'd only met Jody as a small boy roughly ten-to-twelve years ago. The last time had been after he'd turned seven. It had to have happened shortly before the accident.

"On that same day Master James had given the two of them the symbol of the head of the magician troupe, and that jewel was found on top of their bodies. Since then that ruby is an ominous jewel and has been called the Devil's Stone. From then on… Miss Jody came to despise magic. Most likely her hatred of magic stems from feeling it having snatched her parents' lives away. Because of this Master James always grieved."

Just as Akako had said. Saguru suddenly had a horrible feeling about what was going to happen tonight.

"Watson cover Kaito," Saguru ordered. "He's disguised as the Magician Paul Davison."

"On it," his guard said.

Not even a minute later right after the troupe announced it's finale, a smoke screen erupted from the middle of the audience.

"The show's finale," a voice called out. "Did you really think I'd lose?"

Saguru frowned at the white clothed imposter, eyes narrowing.

"Kaitou KID!" Nakamori roared. "Don't let him get away!"

"Yes sir," cried out the other three plain clothed officers in the room as they followed Nakamori after "KID" as the imposter ran out into a connecting hallway. One of Shiratori's agents – Agent Kero Saki – was one of them since he was also on Nakamori's team. Saguru knew that it'd pay off to have some agents on the KID Task Force.

Saguru instantly sought out Jody just in time to see her being ushered back stage by the disguised Kaito. A glance up and he spotted Watson's hawk form following them up in the rafters. A minute later the crack of a gunshot went off and Saguru curse, realizing that Snake and his two men were missing. He wasn't the only one to hear the shot though. The customers gave startled shouts and looked around for the source.

"Who's got eyes on Snake and his men?" he called out into his com.

"Sorry sir we lost them," an agent growled in frustration.

"They're back stage," Watson's voice suddenly answered (she must have shifted back into her human form to report). "Snake took a shot at Jody but Kaito took the bullet for her."

Saguru froze in shock, but her next words calmed him somewhat.

"He's not bleeding though. I think he's wearing a bulletproof vest beneath his disguise."

There was another shot followed by several more and that sent the confused patrons into panic mode and they rushed for the exits.

"Alright," Saguru sighed. "Shiratori you and your two remaining agents in the room have to get all the innocent bystanders out of here. Agent Saki do you have eyes on the fake KID?"

"I do. He's still being pursued by Nakamori and his men," an agent reported just before a gunshot echoed through the line. "He shot at Nakamori!"

"Was he hit?" Saguru demanded as he took off down the hall after the police officers and the imposter KID, dodging people as he went.

"No, it was only a warning shot. Nakamori appears pretty rattled though."

"What's your position?"

"Second floor and the perp is still climbing! I think he's headed for a floor high enough to use a glider. I saw the equipment."

"Right, Shiratori reorder one of your men to shift and fly up to the third floor to seal off access to the stair well. I'm going to try to cut him off on the fourth," Saguru stated as he ran for the nearest elevator.

"Yes sir!" he heard two agents say – presumably the one who had followed the imposter KID and the one who was taking the initiative to seal off the third floor.

"Master Saguru wait!" Shiratori's voice called out over the com. "He's armed!"

"You think I don't know that?" Saguru snorted sarcastically as he punched the button for the fourth floor.

"Sir please leave this to us!" Shiratori demanded.

"Third floor sealed off Sir," an agent reported. "Just in time too. He's making his way to the fourth floor as we speak."

"Master Saguru please don't engage!" Shiratori pleaded. "Wait for me and Agent Mako!"

Saguru didn't answer him though because just then the elevator doors opened onto the fourth floor and as he exited he collided with a surprised looking KID imposter. Saguru used the man's momentum against him and flipped him onto his back. He dove for the gun in the man's hand, but the man was quicker and not as winded by the flip as Saguru had originally thought. He managed to get a hold of the gun all the same though and the two of them ended up wrestling on the floor for it. In the background Saguru could hear Shiratori in his headset ordering two of his agents to come to Saguru's aid. Then he heard the gun go off and pain flared in his left shoulder (why was it always the left shoulder?), but he refused to give into the pain and managed to land a good jab with one of his knees into the imposter's gut, slowing the other's movements enough for him to regain a better handle on the situation. This man was surprisingly agile and strong for a human.

"Master Saguru!" he heard Shiratori gasp as he arrived on the scene with one of his agents before ordering his man to seize the imposter KID. Not even a second later after the agent managed to grab hold of the imposter KID, the gun went off a second time and Saguru fell back with a pained gasp.

"Master Saguru!" Shiratori cried.

It took Saguru a moment to realize what had happened. He'd been shot again, but this time in his stomach. Saguru gasped for air as he heard Shiratori start giving new orders to his other two agents while Agent Mako subdued the KID imposter. He felt cold lying there bleeding out and as the edges of his vision began to fade, he knew that his body was shutting down in an attempt to heal itself. The last thing to cross his mind before he fell unconscious was that he hoped that Kaito and Watson were safe and neither of them had been harmed by Snake.

* * *

Kuroba Kaito

Kaito let out a quiet sigh of relief as he watched Jody Hopper walk away. Snake was gone and Watson had flown out after him, but the killer had undoubtedly gotten away again since he'd been flung onto the roof across the way. On the bright side though, Jody hadn't been hurt, and even though he'd been shot, it was only a graze and had already healed. All in all a successful night. Or at least he thought so until he saw Watson fly through the broken window that had been shattered after he'd literally shot Snake out through the glass. He knew something was wrong the minute she shifted into Saguru's beautiful woman assistant.

"Snake got away I take it?" Kaito sighed. Even though he had expected it, it was still upsetting to hear.

"Yes, but that's not my concern right now. Saguru's been shot," she stated, eyes flashing worriedly.

Kaito felt his insides go cold.

"Where is he now?" he demanded.

Watson turned back towards the window and without another word she returned to her hawk form and practically shot out the window. Kaito wasn't far behind her. They dived down into the ally just off the street and shifted once more before getting into a car parked there. Watson soon zipped off towards the building's back entrance where a man Kaito had never seen before was holding an unconscious and horribly pale and bloody Saguru in his arms. Kaito got out of the car and opened the back door immediately before taking his boyfriend from the man.

"He needs treatment," the man informed Watson as Kaito settled himself and Saguru on the back seat with Saguru's head in his lap. "He's been shot once in the left shoulder and once in the stomach. Both shots are through and throughs. The shoulder wound isn't healing at all though because all of the body's regenerative energies are going into healing the stomach."

"Thank you Agent Mako," Watson nodded before gunning the engines and taking off.

"Where are we going?" Kaito asked. "Hospital?"

"Are you kidding?" Watson snorted. "He'd be dissected in a second because the stomach wound would already be partially healed. No, we're taking him home were I can treat him."

"The Hakuba mansion is on the other side of Ekoda though," Kaito shook his head. "My house is much closer. Go there."

Watson pursed her lips and glanced at him once in the rearview mirror before changing direction, presumably to get them to the Kuroba house. As she drove Kaito ran one hand through soft blond hair while holding onto Saguru tightly with the other. He didn't like how clammy the other was feeling or how pale he was.

"_That ruby… if someone takes the demon stone in their hand it will only cause a calamity and untold sorrow… the red tear… But, KID isn't going to stop no matter what is said even if it could bring him unspeakable pain_," Akako's voice echoed inside his head.

The witch hadn't meant pain for him in the physical sense. She'd meant the emotional pain he'd feel because of what could happen to Saguru. It was never him that got hurt when the men in black were involved. It was always Saguru… all three times he'd had the misfortune to run into them.

Finally Watson pulled up in front of his house and together they carried Saguru inside and placed him on the kitchen table where Watson could tend to Saguru's wounds. Kaito rushed off in search of his family's special first aid kit. He came back with it a moment later and watched as Watson got to work. First she removed Saguru's blood stained shirt. Kaito was horrified by both of the gaping holes in Saguru's shoulder and gut, and all of the faint traces of scars that littered the young half-Brit's torso. He felt like he was going to be sick, but he forced himself to stay and help Watson whenever the woman needed his help. She was surprisingly a good doctor and surgeon and worked quickly but methodically in taking care of her charge's injuries. An hour later she was done.

"That's all I can do for now," she sighed after applying the last bandage. "The rest is up to him. His body should start healing him properly now that it doesn't have to focus so hard on holding the stomach together."

Kaito nodded.

"We need to move him off the table though to a more comfortable spot," Watson added.

"He can have my bed," Kaito answered. "I don't think I'll be able to sleep tonight anyway."

Watson agreed and the two of them carefully maneuvered Saguru's body up the stairs to Kaito's room where they placed him gingerly on the bed. Once Saguru was settled, Watson excused herself to make a few phone calls, most likely to report Saguru's condition and find out what was going on with the others. Kaito meanwhile pulled up his desk chair and remained by Saguru's side holding his hand. Hours passed by with Watson occasionally coming in to check on Saguru's injuries to make sure they were starting to heal properly. Both were relieved to see that there were some small improvements in Saguru's condition each time she came in to check him over. Kaito's own gunshot wound was completely healed by now. It didn't even scar.

Around one in the morning Kaito's mother came home and was worried beyond belief after she heard about what had happened from Watson. Kaito wanted to see her, but he was afraid that if he left Saguru's side the half-Brit would somehow slip away from him. She came to see him eventually though. When his mother opened the door she took one long look at him before enveloping him in a hug. She was careful not to jar his hand that was holding on to Saguru's limp one as if it were a lifeline.

"Oh sweetie," she whispered. "How long?"

Kaito sighed shakily. Of course she knew after only one look. She was his mother after all and knew him better than anyone.

"…A month I think," he whispered. "We only just started seeing each other last week after that night we went to Osaka, but tonight… oh God… tonight was supposed to be our first actual date."

"Shh. Kai-chan, everything is going to be alright," his mother whispered. "Saguru-kun is a strong boy and he wouldn't dare leave you."

Kaito allowed the tears to come as he cried silently into his mother's shoulder as she held him. They remained like that for a few more moments before Watson came by again to check on her charge's condition. When she was done both women left him alone with Saguru again.

Another hour later sometime around three in the morning after Watson's most recent check Saguru finally woke up.

"…Kai…to?"

Kaito's head shot up and he leaned over to look at his boyfriend. Saguru's eyes were open tiredly, but they were open. Relief fell over him instantly.

"Saguru," he whispered as he brought his free hand up to cup his boyfriend's face. "How do you feel?"

"Like crap," Saguru grumbled. "I'll be fine though."

"…You've had worse," Kaito murmured. "Haven't you?"

"…Yeah," Saguru sighed.

"I saw the scars," Kaito whispered. "Saguru… what-!"

"It doesn't matter," Saguru cut him off quietly. "A lot of those scars are from a long time ago back when I was stupid and impulsive and not as well trained as I am now."

Kaito gulped, forcing back all his questions. With a sigh he lowered himself partially onto the bed and brought his face to rest in the crook of Saguru's neck and good shoulder, pressing into the soft skin if only just to smell his boyfriend's scent.

"…Kaa-san knows," he admitted. "She's home now. Took one look at me – at us – and knew instantly. I don't think she minds though. Seeing us together didn't faze her at all."

Saguru hummed in acknowledgement and Kaito couldn't help smiling as he felt the strong vibration it made in Saguru's throat. Neither of them talked after that and it wasn't long before both of them nodded off.

* * *

Mom's always seem to have that special ability to just KNOW things. Anyway... Sorry for the long wait, but at least I didn't leave you hanging about Saguru's condition.

So did anybody like seeing Kazuha in this chapter? I hope so. She was fun to write and got along well with Aoko in teasing our new couple. We won't see her again for a long time though but now we have a girl friend for Kazuha other than Ran to come visit with in Tokyo (not that Ran and Kazuha have met yet in this fic).

Oh no! I shot Saguru! AGAIN! ...In the same shoulder too... ... ... .. . Ok, yeah I'm mean. I love hurting my favorite characters and sadly I've been obsessed with writing Saguru for the last few months and he's become my current favorite MK/DC character. This probably isn't the worst I'm going to do to him either... Sorry Saguru. :(

On a happier note Saguru knew Jody and I brought Shiratori back! I think Shiratori might be the one minor DC character that is going to continue appearing regularly in this fic.

Next chapter we'll learn more about Saguru's past and these previous injuries that keep being mentioned. See ya next time! Please review to tell me what you think of the story so far.

Fun Note: Agent Mako is actually named after the little boy Mako from Digimon Tamers. LoL. At least I still have something of Digimon left on my creatively deprived brain.


	10. Chap 7: Discussing Recklessness (Sag&Kai

Geez. It's been nearly a month already? :P Ah well. I suppose updating it within a month is good considering my slow updating over the last couple of years. Any way, here we get a lot of back stories, Watson's in particular! I ended up rewriting the whole second half of this chapter, but I think it's for the best. :) Enjoy! And please review! They do such much in motivating me. :)

* * *

Chapter 7: Discussing Recklessness and Paris

Saguru Hakuba

When Saguru woke up that morning everything ached. His shoulder felt stiff and his stomach throbbed numbly with every breath. His arms and legs felt like they were made of lead and he didn't even want to try moving them yet. But he did become acutely aware of something warm and soft pressed into his neck. Using his peripheral vision he spotted a messy head of brown hair.

Kaito.

Saguru glanced down and saw the magician's hand clutching his own in a warm grip. He felt his heart swell with warmth before it clenched with guilt. He could only imagine what Kaito had gone through last night. With a quiet sigh Saguru turned his head and pressed his face into Kaito's hair, inhaling his scent. Kaito stirred a bit beside him, but whether he woke up or not, he gave no indication and simply buried his face deeper into the crook of Saguru's neck and shoulder. Saguru smiled and kissed the head of hair. He heard a giggle.

Startled, but not enough to jostle Kaito, he glanced up and spotted the Dove Queen herself smiling brightly at him.

"Glad you're awake," she said softly. "Kaito was so worried he stayed up nearly all night long. He wouldn't leave your side."

Saguru looked down sadly at his boyfriend. He really had worried Kaito hadn't he? He'd have to make it up to him somehow.

"I'm glad," she said again with a sad sigh, but the smile was still there.

Seeing his confused expression Chikage Kuroba shook her head and smiled again at full blast.

"I'm glad to see that my son's affections are being returned," she clarified. "I honestly wasn't sure what to think when I came home and found the two of you as you were. The last time I saw Kaito so devastated was when he lost his father. You mean a lot to him, Saguru-ouji. I hope you realize that, because I don't think even he knows how much he cares for you."

Saguru nodded in acknowledgement.

"He means a lot to me too," he whispered, managing to raise his free hand to thread it through Kaito's hair. His shoulder burned with the movement of the limb but he didn't care. He was only moving his hand now as it carded through Kaito's silky locks. He looked up at his lover's mother and gave her a tentative smile.

"I've honestly never cared for someone as much as I do for your son," he told her. "There's my parents and Watson of course… but it's different with Kaito. There's an irrational part of me that reacts when it comes to him. An irrationality that isn't there when my parents or Watson are involved in dangerous situations even though I know that he is just as capable as they are… I just can't help but worry."

"He has that effect on others," she sighed sadly, but with a fond smile before it brightened in the way that all Kurobas seemed to do when changing a subject.

"Well I'm off to make breakfast," she chirped. "Your father is coming here by the way. He'll be here in half an hour. And Kaito, you can stop pretending to sleep. I know when you're faking. And don't worry about school. I've already called and informed Aoko and the school that that you wouldn't be attending today."

That said the Dove Queen was gone, off playing the role of a dutiful mother. Saguru looked down and was caught in Kaito's gaze.

"And how long have you been awake?" Saguru hummed, amused.

"…Since you told my mom how much I meant to you," Kaito murmured, the words almost getting lost in Saguru's shoulder. "Do I really bring out an irrational side in you?"

"Infuriatingly so," Saguru chuckled, pressing a kiss above the one eye he could see beneath the disheveled mop of hair. "I manage to keep a handle on most of it though. You're not the only one with a Poker Face."

Kaito sighed and buried his face even deeper into Saguru's neck. Saguru was startled when he felt a growing dampness there.

"Kaito?" he frowned in alarm when he felt Kaito begin to shake. "Kaito what's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" Kaito growled, pushing himself up so that he hovered over Saguru. "You could have been killed! Why did you have to chase that man?! Would you have done that normally or was that part of this irrationality that I bring out in you?"

Saguru blinked in astonishment before he shook his head with a sigh. Is that what Kaito thought?

"Kaito," he said firmly piercing the other with a stern gaze. "I can assure you that my actions last night were not affected in any way by irrationality. Haste maybe, but not irrationality. That man had shot at Nakamori-keibu dressed as KID. I was in a position and had an opportunity to stop him so I took my chances. You cannot tell me that you wouldn't have done the same. I would have gone after him regardless of our relationship. I couldn't afford the chance that he might have actually hit someone the next time he fired."

"You knew he was armed yet you followed him anyway," Kaito whispered. His anger was still apparent in his voice, but he'd calmed significantly. "Why? Why couldn't you have let one of your men take him out instead?"

"Because they wouldn't have reached him in time," Saguru said softly. "He would have gotten away. I had to take that chance. But I underestimated him and he caught me off guard. He was strong for a human of his stature and body type. The gun went off when I tried to wrestle it out of his grip. It was only bad luck that the bullet managed to hit my shoulder. Then when Agent Mako came to help me subdue the man, he forgot to take away the gun first and I got shot again. It was an accident Kaito. Last night was just not my night I guess… oh God. Mako-san… He's going to be torturing himself over this."

Saguru blinked in confusion when he heard a hysteric sounding laugh bubble up from above him. Then Kaito's face was buried in the crook of his neck and shoulder again.

"You're the only one who got severely injured last night and yet you're worrying about _us_," came the muffled scoff before Kaito surfaced again to face him with sad indigo eyes. "That is so… so… you! First there was that stunt where you practically dislocated your shoulder to save me, then last week while protecting Prince Philip and now… Gods Saguru! You're going to give me a heart attack one of these days! Just what am I going to do with you?"

Saguru felt his heart sink. Was Kaito regretting their relationship? He reached up with his good arm and cupped Kaito's face in his hand.

"I am sorry for worrying you Kaito," he said softly in an effort to control his voice. "…But this… it's who I am. I know I have a reckless streak. It's always been there since I was little. It's… cost me more than a few scars."

Damn it he was not going to crack. Not now.

Saguru took a steadying breath and continued.

"Kaito… I don't think you understand just how ingrained those instincts to race after men like that are. I've never wanted to see anyone harmed. With my parents being who they are I've been raised with a strong sense of justice, but with little regard for my own well-being… It's alienated more people than I care to admit, so… if it's giving you second thoughts about being intimately involved with me…"

Kaito's eyes widened and he shook his head vehemently before diving down and kissed Saguru with such ferocious passion that it shocked them both. Saguru could feel a tear of his own trail down the side of his face in relief.

"Never," Kaito hissed against his lips. "_Never_ think that. I'm just worried about you. I'd be a hypocrite if I started having second thoughts now because I distinctly remember you chewing _me_ out during the **Blue Birthday** heist incident after our first run in with Snake and his goons."

Before Saguru could reply Kaito sealed their lips together while also wiping away the stray tear Saguru had let slip. The kiss eased into languid and slow movements of the lips that both reassured and comforted the other.

"KAITO! Get out of that bed now!" Chikage Kuroba called up. "And help Sagu-chan get down here if he's up to it. I don't want that poor boy hurting more than he already is!"

With a groan Kaito pulled back, his face a vivid pink.

"Kaa-san…" he pouted.

"Sagu-chan?" Saguru repeated, shocked. Sure, Kaito had started calling him that all the time since their trip to Osaka, but… this was Kaito's _mother_. The _Dove Queen_…

Kaito's expression brightened considerably.

"She must really like you to call you by a nickname already," Kaito grinned. "Just what did you two talk about while I was asleep to get her to approve of you so quickly?"

"…Not much," Saguru admitted, still a little amazed. "Just about how much you and I mean to each other…"

Kaito hummed with a smile as he changed out of his horribly wrinkled clothes. He was perfectly aware that Saguru was watching him too damn it. Saguru suppressed a sigh and shut his eyes as Kaito began to remove his pants. He did _not_ need the thoughts that would follow that little display. Not with his father coming… oh man. His _father_.

"What?" he heard Kaito ask him.

With a groan he opened his eyes and stared into Kaito's worried ones.

"My father," Saguru sighed. "He's going to be here… and he doesn't know about us… I haven't told him yet."

Kaito pursed his lips nervously before shrugging.

"Well he'll find out now," the brunet stated. "Come on. Mom's probably getting ready to drag us down there if we don't get moving soon. She'd do it too."

Saguru nodded and began to sit up but his entire mid-section burned, screaming in protest. He sucked in a pained hiss and dropped back onto the bed with a gasping huff. Kaito was at his side in an instant hovering over him worriedly.

"Shit," Saguru hissed as he took in deep breaths. "There… must have been… more damage to my stomach… than I thought…"

"Do you want me to get Watson-san?" Kaito asked.

Saguru pried his eyes open as saw how worried Kaito was.

"…No," he sighed. "I'm fine…"

After another steadying breath Saguru braced himself for another attempt to sit up. Kaito was helping him this time and Saguru managed to get upright. He took steadying breaths through his nose for a moment to regain his senses before opening his eyes to look at Kaito.

"Saguru… you look like you're in a lot of pain," Kaito said softly. "Do you really think you can stand?"

Saguru gritted his teeth together and nodded. Kaito looked skeptical but didn't argue. The brunet only moved to Saguru's right and lifted the arm and pulled it around his neck and shoulders while wrapping his own arm around Saguru's waist in a hold that would help him support most of Saguru's weight.

"Ready?" Kaito asked softly after adjusting his grip.

Saguru nodded and after Kaito counted down from three, he rose shakily to his feet. His whole midsection was on fire now but he would not back down. Sadly this wasn't even close to the worst pain he'd ever been in. This was just a mild burn in comparison to _that_ time. No, this was just his stomach muscles protesting movement after having to quickly heal themselves. To Saguru this was a minor hindrance that inhibited his movements.

"…'Kay," Saguru sighed. "I'm good now."

Kaito frowned but he must have seen something in Saguru's eyes because he didn't even try to argue again. Together the two of them slowly moved out into the hall and started even more slowly down the stairs. Saguru winced a few times at first, but the longer he stayed on his feet, the more the burning in his midsection lessened. Finally they reached the bottom and moved into the kitchen where Watson and Chikage were bustling about with plates and platters.

"Just take a seat boys," Chikage smiled. "Breakfast is almost done."

Kaito nodded and moved Saguru to the nearest chair. Saguru winced as he sat but was proud that he didn't cry out even if it did hurt quite a bit. Watson was kneeling at his side a moment later and gently prodding his stomach muscles.

"**Tender**?" she asked.

"**Yeah**," Saguru winced. "**Not as bad as Paris though**."

"**Better not be**," Watson shook her head. "**Paris was hell. You were bed ridden for weeks after that mission. Even afterwards it took you a whole month of physical therapy to recover. Nothing should ever be as bad as Paris.**"

They'd spoken quickly in English, but Kaito's expression was pained. Saguru knew that his boyfriend knew enough English to have understood most of the exchange. Chikage Kuroba didn't look too happy either as her smile faltered for a few seconds. Saguru realized that her English was probably even better that Kaito's since she spent a good chunk of her time touring English-speaking nations as the Dove Queen. Saguru felt Kaito take hold of his hand under the table. He squeezed it back reassuringly.

"Well I have to say it's good to see you out of bed, son," a voice said softly from behind.

Craning his neck back Saguru spotted his father standing in the kitchen doorway.

"Tou-san," Saguru bowed his head as Watson and Kaito quickly got to their feet and bowed in greeting.

"Akira-kun," Chikage smiled. "Good morning."

"Good morning, Chika-chan," Akira smiled back. "Sorry for just letting myself in, but the front door was unlocked."

"Oh I don't mind at all," Chikage laughed. "You're just in time for breakfast. Will you join us?"

"I would love to," Akira Hakuba nodded as he took the seat on the other side of Saguru. "It's been a while since I've sampled your cooking. Watson, why don't you help her?"

"Yes sir," the hawk woman bowed.

A few minutes later the five of them were all seated and eating. Saguru didn't eat much, but he ate enough to keep Kaito and Watson from worrying over him.

"Are you alright Saguru?" his father asked after breakfast while Kaito and Watson did the dishes and Chikage went to get fresh cups of coffee served.

"I'm fine Tou-san," Saguru nodded. "What about Shiratori-san and the other agents?"

His father fixed him with a critical eye.

"…They're worried about you, but they're fine. Mako-kun is extremely worried though even after hearing that you've been well taken care of."

"I'll need to speak with him when we return home then," Saguru sighed. "He's new to Shiratori's unit. I wouldn't want what happened affecting his performance in the field."

"Yes," Akira said slowly, nodding his thanks as Chikage set a cup of coffee down in front of him. "Not many of our men are so used to your… growing plethora of battle scars. That stunt you pulled in Cardiff before moving here was enough to put Shiratori's men on edge ahead of time when they learned that you would be staying here with us. And I used to wonder why your mother could never get a guard composed of more than four men to shadow you as a child. And even now all these years later you haven't managed to keep a team composed of the same men for more than a couple of assignments."

"Be that as it may, I was never injured in Cardiff," Saguru rolled his eyes, but was cut off from continuing.

"You stopped shifting mid-way through transformation during a fall!" his father protested.

"It wasn't as if I hadn't been prepared for that," Saguru frowned.

"You'd never done it before! You only knew the theory!" Akira cried.

"That wasn't even the worst stunt I pulled that day," Saguru scoffed. "Just the scariest one. Personally I found the motor bike chase that happened afterwards through the bay to be the worst stunt I pulled."

"That's because you were alone riding without a helmet on wet pavement in a storm and only had Watson for back up," Akira snapped.

"It was a murder case Tou-san and I've never needed anyone other than Watson with me on one of those," Saguru shrugged. "She's the only one that can keep up with me on both the mental and physical aspects of a case."

"And Thank God and God bless her for that!" Akira huffed exasperatedly. "She's only one woman though Saguru. You need more than just her in your life. You've never had one friend outside of her company. Even as a young child. I've always been so worried about how growing up alone like that would affect you. And if your continued recklessness is a result-!"

"Tou-san," Saguru sighed before piercing his father with a fierce gaze. "I'm fine. You're over reacting. Look, I'm sorry I worried you and the men, but seriously, I'm all right. I called them in on the case this time didn't I?"

Akira ground his teeth together in frustration but nodded.

"I know that I worry you," Saguru said softly, reaching a hand out to place over his father's clenched ones. "And I can never be sorry enough, but trust me when I say that I'm working on it. I'm getting better at this, I swear. I'm working with the Task Force on KID heists and calling Shiratori and his team in for help if I need it. I'm thinking things through more carefully than I used to, and outside of all that I _am_ making friends…"

Akira Hakuba glanced up and looked at Kaito. Saguru nodded.

"There's also Aoko-chan and Koizumi-san from our class," he stated.

Kaito looked up at him with surprise at the mention of the young witch, but Saguru nodded. The young woman was quickly becoming a friend too. They'd had a few conversations at lunch during the time Kaito had been ignoring him.

"But it's Kaito-kun that I've been growing closer to the most…" Saguru swallowed, steadying himself for the next bit. "Even past the point of being simply friends."

That got his father's attention. Akira Hakuba's eyebrows arch in an "is that so?" expression. Saguru nodded in answer to his father's unspoken question.

"…So you've made your decision on who to court?" Akira asked rather bluntly.

Saguru and Kaito both blushed at that, but after Kaito strode over to stand beside Saguru, the blond nodded firmly.

Akira stared them down for a moment before he sighed and swore explosively in – was that German? It startled the pair and Saguru feared that his father was truly angry, but Chikage giggled and Watson looked amused.

"Fine! You win!" Akira cried reaching into his pocket, pulled out a 5,000-yen bill, and threw it at Chikage who snatched it out of the air with a triumphant look on her face. Needless to say Saguru and Kaito were horribly confused.

"Tou-san?"

"Kaa-san?"

"Never bet against a woman's intuition," Chikage stated proudly.

"You… made a _bet_?!" Kaito cried incredulously. "On what?!"

"On whether or not you and Sagu-chan would actually get together," the Dove Queen giggled. "Oh come on Kaito! The signs were all there over the last few months. Even at the dinner where you two were properly introduced. Even in irritation you couldn't keep your eyes off him, Kaito! It was only a matter of time sweetheart. Of course Akira-kun didn't believe me when I said that something was going on between you two so we made a harmless little bet. Now I'm 5,000 yen richer!"

Akira grumbled something under his breath in what sounded like Italian, but he was fighting a smile.

"Kaa-san," Kaito whined with a blush before wrapping his arms around Saguru and buried his face into the crook of Saguru's neck. He'd been doing that a lot lately. This morning especially.

Saguru chuckled and leaned his head against Kaito's as his hand reached up to rest in thick brown tangled locks. Looking up he caught sight of his father's fond expression.

"What?" Saguru blinked. Kaito even lifted his head up enough to see.

"It's nothing," Akira shook his head with the same fond smile. "I'm just glad you've found someone. Your mother and I were worried about that. It's the main reason I invited Miss Reece over to stay with us."

Kaito grumbled a bit at the mention of the American girl, but it was low enough that only Saguru heard. The unspoken jealousy was clearly visible though, when Kaito's arms tightened around him possessively. Akira and Chikage chuckled at the action.

"It's not going to be easy for you two," Chikage stated sadly. "As acceptable as gay relationships are within Shifter society, with the two of you both being of royal blood and without the means of producing heirs for either of our Races… You're going to face a lot of opposition from the other Shifter Leaders… current, future and otherwise."

Saguru shared a grim glance with Kaito, but there was determination in that gaze and it made Saguru smile in spite of himself. Kaito returned it with a weak smile of his own before nuzzling back into Saguru's neck still keeping up his possessive hold. Chikage giggled again.

"But I can see that that won't stop you two," she smiled fondly. "And you both are still so young! We'll deal with the heir problem when the time comes. Right Akira-kun?"

"Of course," the Falcon King said looking amused.

Saguru felt a blush rising to his cheeks again, but managed to fight it down. Conversation flowed back into a comfortable meaningless bunch of drabbles after that.

* * *

Kuroba Kaito

It wasn't until later that afternoon that the Kuroba household's guests got ready to leave. Watson helped Saguru to the car while Akira said some parting words to Chikage. Kaito was about to follow his boyfriend out when Akira Hakuba stopped him.

"May I have a word, Kaito-kun?" the man asked.

"Uh… sure," Kaito nodded before remembering that this man was a king. "I mean, of course, sir!"

The older man chuckled before leading the way into the living room.

"I just wanted to speak to you privately before leaving," Akira sighed. "I wanted to thank you."

"Thank me, sir?" Kaito blinked.

"When we're in a casual setting such as this perhaps we could drop the formalities, ne?" the man chuckled.

Kaito nodded, relaxing slightly.

"I wanted to thank you for what you've done for my son," Akira continued. "And I'm not just talking about you brining him here so that Watson could treat his injuries sooner. To be honest with you Kaito-kun… It's been a long time since I've seen him smile like that and looking so… happy. He's always been such a lonely child growing up and he's seldom had reason to smile at all… so thank you. Thank you for bringing that smile to his face and for being there for him. For giving him a reason to be more cautious. He's definitely reigned in his recklessness since having met you. I know it may not seem like it… but you've already made an incredible difference in his life."

Akira shook his head ruefully with a faint smile.

"You're someone that he wants to protect so he's willing to be more careful with how he proceeds. I'm sure you've already noticed what little regard he has for his own safety, but for the few lives of those that he cares about and has sworn to protect… he'd give his own life without a second thought if it means that those persons would be safe. He's done it before for Watson… in Paris…"

Kaito internally frowned. That was the second time that Paris had been brought up. He mentally filed this second mentioning of the unknown incident in Paris away to ask someone (preferably Saguru or Watson) about later.

"Kaito I want you to promise me that you will keep yourself safe so that he doesn't go too far," Akira sighed. "I want you two to watch out for each other and you to hold him back if he starts to become reckless again."

Kaito nodded, swallowing hard. "I will do my best, sir."

Akira smiled sadly but nodded back, seemingly satisfied with Kaito's answer.

"I better be off then," Akira smiled. "Miss Watson and Saguru are waiting for me in the car and I'll feel much better when I get that boy of mine into a bed for some proper rest. I won't be allowing him to go to school tomorrow so please feel free to visit."

Kaito nodded numbly as he walked the man to the door and out to the car. As Akira Hakuba moved to the passenger side Kaito stuck his head into the back seat and gave Saguru a quick kiss before Watson pulled away from the curb. He waved goodbye with his mother until the car was gone and out of sight. With a sigh he retreated to his room where he plopped down on his bed. The sheets still smelled of Saguru so Kaito allowed himself to fall asleep until lunchtime.

The next day Kaito couldn't help the pang of sadness that hit him when he came to school with Aoko and saw that Saguru wasn't there. He had known that his boyfriend wouldn't be, but it depressed him all the same.

"Saguru-kun isn't here again today," Aoko commented. "I hope he's alright."

"…Yeah," Kaito nodded.

"Did something happen?" Aoko asked worriedly. "Your mother never said why you weren't going to school yesterday, but I figured that since she'd just gotten back that you two would be doing some catching up or…" she trailed off.

"…Nothing happened," Kaito shook his head and forced a smile onto his face. "I'm sure Saguru simply caught a cold or something after our date Sunday."

"A stomach bug," Akako stated as she suddenly appeared like she always did. "I'm sure he'll be back with us in a few days Aoko-chan."

"Oh," Aoko sighed, relieved. "Alright then."

Kaito glared at the witch, but the girl only smiled at him with that infuriatingly knowing look.

"Give him my regards, will you?" Akako nodded to him as she slipped past him to leave and get to her own seat.

Kaito clenched his teeth. Something about Akako still bugged him even though she had long since given up trying to seduce him. It irritated him that he couldn't figure out what it was.

After school Kaito managed to persuade Aoko to let him deliver Saguru's homework alone. Aoko had given him an annoying giggle and a knowing look that was almost as bad as Akako's before heading home. Women.

When he reached the Hakuba mansion Watson led him to the kitchen after letting him in.

"I'm afraid that Master Saguru is still asleep," she smiled apologetically as she handed him a hot chocolate.

"That's alright," Kaito smiled back. "I don't mind waiting. Actually… I was hoping you could answer a question for me Watson-san."

"I'll do my best," the hawk woman nodded.

"…Yesterday… you mentioned something about Paris when you were checking on Saguru's injuries," Kaito started. "And then Hakuba-san mentioned it again in passing to me before leaving. What happened in Paris?"

Watson's smile vanished quickly and a haunted look entered her eyes.

"…A lot of things have happened in Paris," she murmured. "It's where I first met Master Saguru actually."

Kaito nodded, remembering Saguru mentioning something of that nature in the past.

"…It's also where I almost lost Master Saguru," Watson sighed.

"…Same time?" Kaito asked, heart constricting. Saguru had nearly died?

"No," she shook her head. "That particular… incident happened a couple years after we met. I'd been his guard for roughly a year. Listen, I'll tell you how Saguru and I met, but you'll have ask him yourself about what happened in Paris that second time. That's his story to tell, not mine. Not even I have gotten to hear his whole half of the story from him."

Kaito nodded.

"How did you meet then? Saguru mentioned it once when we first started working together. He said he'd met you on his first mission. That he was part of a team that infiltrated a crow's spy base and found you in one of the dungeons."

"He gave you the G-rated version Kaito-ouji," she snorted with amusement. "While it's true that it was Master Saguru's first real mission and that his recon team had infiltrated a Crow spy base… he didn't find me in a dungeon. To find means that he actually searched the dungeons and happened upon me. What really happened was that Master Saguru had been captured during that recon mission and sometime afterwards I became his cellmate."

Watson took a sip of her tea while Kaito remained quiet for a moment to process the information.

"I should probably start at the beginning from Saguru's side of the story even though I only know what he's told me and what was written up in the official reports," Watson mused. "As I understand it, Master Saguru had just turned twelve and had recently completed basic field training three years earlier than he was expected to by his teachers in the Falcon Fleet. Seeing as you're a Dove Shifter and not a Falcon or Hawk you probably aren't even awear of how intense that training is. Especially for someone as young as Master Saguru had been. Not many his age have been put through that sort of training, but as the Prince and the Falcon Clan's only heir to the Royal Hakuba Family it was imperative that he start training early on for self-defensive and preservation reasons. The Falcons – and consequently Hawks like myself – aren't peaceful Shifter Races like your people, the Doves are. We carry the blood of predatory birds in our veins and have made many enemies in the past. The Crows are only one of them.

"For his first real mission Master Saguru had been assigned a part in a recon team that was headed for Paris to an old Crow base that was supposed to be deserted after a raid that had taken place a few months previously. It was supposed to be a simple in and out assignment to retrieve and confiscate anything useful and chase out any Crows still in the area. Unfortunately the Crows had been informed by one of their spies about the assignment and had set up a trap for Master Saguru and his team. According to the reports, five out of the ten members of the recon team were killed in the ambush and Master Saguru had been knocked out of commission and taken prisoner. The remaining four members of the recon team had retreated to the nearest ally base to report the situation and call for back up. The recon mission had become a rescue mission. It would take them three weeks to find him."

Kaito was silent as he listened to the matter-of-fact way that Watson told the story.

"Where did they take him?" Kaito asked.

"The Crows chose to hide Master Saguru right under the Falcon Fleet's nose at the old and supposedly deserted Crow base," Watson informed him, and her face took on a far away and pained expression.

"Watson-san?" Kaito asked her out of concern.

She merely shook her head and went back to telling her story.

"In the last half century going back to the second World War the Crows have grown fond of places with hidden passages, rooms and such. Their bases are absolutely riddled with them. The old base that Master Saguru's team had been assigned to check out had been recently renovated with an entire underground headquarters hidden beneath. It was like walking straight into the lion's den for the recon team."

"You seem to know a lot about the Crows," Kaito mused.

"You could say I am an expert," Watson smirked ruefully before becoming serious once more. "Master Saguru never told you what I did before becoming his guard did he?"

Kaito shook his head.

"Figures. Always the gentleman," Watson laughed. "He never stops standing up for me. Kaito-ouji, since you and Master Saguru are so serious about each other… He trusts you. And we both know he doesn't do that easily… Can I trust you as well?"

Kaito nodded. Whatever Watson was about to say it was serious.

"It's not common knowledge but," Watson paused, hesitating for only a second before stating, "I used to work for the Crows. I was their best assassin and spy. In fact I was _the_ spy. I'm… I was the one who found out and reported Saguru's mission to the Crows. I'd just happened upon the information after completing a job taking out a renegade crow agent."

Kaito stared at her in shock. This woman? A crow spy?

Watson smiled sheepishly at his expression.

"Hard to believe right? But it's true. You have to promise not to tell anyone. Only Master Saguru, the Falcon King and Queen and few others are privy to this information."

Kaito nodded numbly.

"The truth is I don't know who my parents were," Watson continued. "I was taken as a baby and raised by the Crows. They started training me at a very young age to be one of their Black Ops agents. I retrieved my first piece of intelligence when I was six and made my first kill when I was eight. I steadily moved my way up through the agent's ranks before being stationed in their Paris branch shortly after I turned Twenty-two. I was old enough and deadly enough to make it into the Crow's inner circle and become a member of their special Organization. I ranked higher than most of the men that had trained me and was even given the honor of being issued a code name by the Organization's boss. **Cointreau**."

"Kuanturo?" Kaito frowned, stumbling over the foreign word.

"It's an orange flavored liqueur that originates from France and is a popular ingredient in many cocktails," I informed him. "For some reason, the Crow's Organization's higher ups like to give their top agents alcohol themed code names. The boss especially. I never met him in person though and I was rarely addressed by that code name since I didn't work often with the boss' other favorites. I was called Hawk more often then not. It was the only name I really had growing up. Unoriginal for a Hawk Shifter I know, but then again the Crows aren't known for their creativity. And I'm sidetracking… Sorry. The point is that I was a spy and an assassin for the Crows. As a Hawk Shifter I was able to spy where normal Crow agents couldn't – human or otherwise – deep in Falcon and Hawk Shifter territory. I was the best they had and easily feared. It's why I was often sent after renegades and AWOL agents during my last few years with the crows. They never saw me coming."

Kaito had no doubt that this woman was capable of what she claimed. Saguru had stated over and over again how this woman was the best… and for good reason it seemed. An assassin. His boyfriend had an assassin as his guard. That… somehow didn't surprise him as much as he thought it should.

"After Master Saguru was captured and brought to the base," Watson continued, dragging Kaito back from his thoughts, "I was just returning from my latest mission. After turning over the intelligence I'd gathered I got my first look at the young Falcon Prince as they put him back in a cell after "interrogating" him. He was roughed up enough to make shifting too painful to attempt, but not enough that he was severely injured. He was royalty after all. The organization needed him alive for political reasons. What they had in mind for him I'll never know, but I remember thinking how young he was for someone already so revered by his people and those he worked with. Up until then the Falcon Prince had only been an impressive and growing file in the Organization's record books. He was pretty unnerving for a child. Those eyes seemed to be too old to be in such a young face. He creeped out most of the Crow agents and scared the shit out of all their human lackeys. And _that_ is saying something considering that he was only twelve-years-old."

Watson chuckled at this.

"I was forced to do babysitting duty not even an hour after his arrival at the base," she continued. "I was one of the few women there at the time and since I was a Hawk and not a Crow… I wasn't respected much. Feared for my skill, yes, but not respected because I was both a woman and an outsider. I didn't mind though. There was something about Master Saguru that drew me to him. I'm sure you've learned by now that Master Saguru has had a very lonely life… a very lonely childhood. And as cliché as it is to say, I saw myself in those cold eyes. They were always calculating. It didn't take long for Master Saguru to try to attempt an escape. Two days I think… He was caught of course."

"Were you the one that caught him?" Kaito asked.

"No," I sighed, "but I didn't exactly try to stop him either. I actually tried to help him during his fifth attempt. He didn't escape that time either though because he didn't trust me and hesitated one crucial moment too long. Then again, my plan for his escape was nothing spectacular either. We were both caught. Helping him try to escape and knocking out Forty total agents in the attempt is what got me in trouble with my superiors and landed me in the cell with Master Saguru. I was quickly labeled a traitor and… well… lets just say that traitors aren't tolerated very much in the Organization and I wasn't in anyone's good books to begin with."

Watson shivered, obviously remembering the treatment she'd suffered.

"I… honestly didn't expect to wake up in that cell alive," she admitted. "…And with my head in Master Saguru's lap. He had tended to my injuries while I'd been unconscious. He was humming something as he stroked my hair. We didn't speak much that first day together and I was just content to lie there and allow him to run his hand through my hair. It was short back then though so there wasn't a lot for him to run through. It was more of a head massage than anything else but it felt nice. It was the first gentle touch I can ever remember receiving.

"He didn't try to escape again after that. When I asked him why he told me that – I swear that these were his exact words," she laughed, looking up at Kaito. "He said that he couldn't leave a beautiful lady behind with such brutes. That it wasn't right for them to treat a lady this way and that as a gentleman he couldn't leave me behind in such a distasteful situation. I'd laughed at him. But he'd meant it.

"Everyday after that, after I was beaten and roughed up for my betrayal to the Crows and he was always there to tend to my wounds and comfort me. _**ME**_. The one who was responsible for putting him there in the first place. When we were alone without a guard standing right outside our cell we would talk about… well, anything. It was during these conversations that I learned about his love for Sherlock Holmes. That he wanted to become a detective for his human persona and that he'd already helped Scotland Yard solve a couple of cases back home in London. We'd also play various mind games trying to outwit each other. Most of them were word games and we even made up an English version of the Japanese word-game Shiritori*. Sometimes – if we were really bored – we'd alternate between languages we both knew to make it harder. I learned very quickly not to underestimate him and that he'd get mad whenever I went easy on him and used simple words."

Watson smiled and Kaito laughed, shaking his head in amusement. That sounded like Saguru.

"When we ran out of things to talk about and were bored with the mind games, we'd form escape plans that we knew we'd never be able to put into action. They'd broken both of my legs and one of my arms so that escape wasn't an option for me and Master Saguru continued to refuse to leave me behind. I remember thinking that he was such a stupid and sentimental brat back then. But we became friends during our time in that cell. He'd apparently never had one before and neither had I. I suppose if our positions had been reversed… I wouldn't have been able to leave him either."

"So how did you escape?" Kaito asked, setting down his empty cup and leaned forward.

"We didn't," Watson sighed. "We got lucky. I was sentenced to be executed. I have no idea why they didn't just kill me the moment they were convinced of my betrayal. The best I can figure is that no one had the guts or the authority to kill me since I was one of the Organization boss' supposed favorites. The Boss only issues code names himself to those that he likes after all. Killing me would have marked them as traitors as well you know. They needed someone of a higher authority to authorize and carry out my execution. Someone was supposed to be flown in from Korea, I think since most of the other high-ranking agents were apparently busy with jobs of their own to do.

Anyway, I had just recently been through the ringer again and was trying to enjoy what I thought were to be my last few hours of life with Master Saguru when the base was attacked. Finally after being held prisoner for three weeks Master Saguru's guard had finally tracked him down. We were freed from our cell and whisked off to the nearest hospital for Shifters. You wouldn't believe how many clinics there are for our kind in Paris hidden from the humans. I was sent into surgery immediately to reset my broken limbs while Master Saguru was checked over. He didn't have that many outstanding injuries thankfully. The Crows hadn't hurt him too much even after his five escape attempts during the first week of his stay in the crow base. Being royalty has some perks I guess. He was too valuable to them to be killed."

"What happened after that?" Kaito asked. "How'd you end up working for Saguru?"

"Master Saguru refused to leave Paris," Watson informed him, smiling fondly. "He stayed with me in the hospital during the next month as I recovered and went through physical therapy. When I was fully healed he requested that I come back with him to London. No one knew that I had been a Crow spy, but still, I was a Hawk Shifter registered as living in Paris, France being asked to accompany the Falcon Prince back to England. You can only imagine the politics surrounding that request, but with Saguru's constant insistence I was cleared for travel.

Our train to London was later hijacked though and Crow agents killed most of Master Saguru's remaining guard. Naturally I stepped in and neutralized the threat, but it was then that the few surviving members of Saguru's guard learned of my… talents and connection to the Crows. I would have been arrested if Master Saguru hadn't stood up for me again. I was subjected to an inquiry upon our arrival in London and kept under heavy surveillance."

Watson sighed, took another sip of tea and then… giggled?

"What?" Kaito asked, a curious expression on his face as a smile curled at a corner.

"Oh nothing," Watson shook her head smiling. "It's just… Master Saguru didn't care for the treatment I was getting from security so he'd sneak me away from where I was being detained. He did it many times before I was finally allowed to leave the holding facilities. I don't know how Master Saguru managed to do that in only a month, but I'm sure his father, Akira-ousama, had something to do with it. He knew that Master Saguru trusted me. I was moved to the military barracks situated near the Hakuba Royal Family estate after that. Even after being allowed to come and go freely and being cleared for citizenship by the Falcon King himself, they still felt the need to keep an eye on me. I can't say I blame them. I was a former enemy spy after all.

Over the next few months I was allowed to accompany Master Saguru on the few cases as he stumbled upon when he got started on becoming a detective. We had quite a few adventures together. I always made sure to look after him whenever we managed to lose his retainers on a case – which is more often than you'd think. I was soon an accepted presence at the Royal Falcon estate after living in London for nearly half a year.

When Master Saguru neared his thirteenth birthday he asked me if I'd like to officially be assigned as his guard. I was nervous about actually applying for the position however, because I knew that Master Saguru's mother the Queen didn't approve of me. I wasn't a member of the Falcon Fleet and hadn't even been with them for a year. So to satisfy her concerns, Akira-ousama put me through a series of trials to appease her. Lets just say that I made quite the impression in those tests and that I was no longer questioned about my abilities to keep Master Saguru safe after that. The rest is history. I became his personal guard and have steadily gained not only the Falcon Queen's trust, but the trust of the entire Royal Falcon fleet as well.

"But before all that happened though, back when we were both going over what I'd need to do to become his official guard and began filling out the proper paper work – legal forms, citizenship papers and what not – when it came to filling out the personal information… I realized that I didn't have a proper name. It honestly had never occurred to me up until that point. Sure, I could have just put down one of the many aliases that I'd used while working for the Crows, but… None of those names felt right. Felt like they were mine. I was just Hawk, and for the first time in my life… That really bothered me. Hawk was _what_ I was… but not _who_ I was. It wasn't a proper name. Not for someone who was going to become the Falcon Prince's guard."

"…So what did you do?" Kaito asked softly, seeing her face twisted in sadness and confusion.

"I told him that I didn't have a name," she murmured.

Then Watson smiled again and if Kaito didn't know any better he'd swear that there were tears in her eyes.

"And what did he say?" Kaito asked.

"He didn't say anything," Watson laughed. "He just finished filling out the application form for me and handed it back without a word. When I looked at the name section I found that he… he gave me a name. I couldn't help but laugh at it though. He named me Joan H. (Hawk) Watson. When I asked him why he chose that name, he simply told me – and I swear to you that this was said with _such_ a straight face – that if he was Sherlock Holmes than I was his Watson and that since I was a woman and not a man, the name Joan was much more appropriate than John."

Kaito stared incredulously at her.

"If he hadn't looked so serious and innocent when he said that I would have accused him of flirting," the she-hawk laughed. "I took to calling him Sherlock on cases after that just to tease him but… I really do love my name. It's the one that Master Saguru gave me after all, and that gives it meaning and makes it special."

Kaito smiled when he heard the loving fondness in her voice. It was hard to remember that this woman was supposed to be a skilled (former) assassin.

Watson startled when a beep emitted from her pocket.

"Oh! Master Saguru's awake," she smiled after checking her cellphone. "You can see him now, but would you mind taking up an ice pack for me to give to him?"

"I don't mind," Kaito nodded back as he waited for her to fill up a fresh ice pack.

"Oriigatougozaimasu, Kaito-ouji," Watson said as she handed him the fresh pack.

"It's not a problem," Kaito bowed before heading towards the stairs.

"Oh and Kaito-ouji," she called out after him as he reached the kitchen's doorway. He turned and looked back at her curiously.

"I have gone to great lengths over the years to keep Master Saguru safe and have come to love him as if he were my baby brother. Please be awear and know that if you hurt him in any way," she warned, eyes narrowing, "I will do everything in my power to make you suffer until your miserable end."

Kaito's smile became strained as he bowed once more and hurried out of the kitchen and up to his boyfriend's bedroom.

Saguru was sitting up in bed with a book in his lap. Hearing Kaito's entrance, the blond looked up and smiled. Kaito grinned back before racing forward to steal a kiss, loving that Saguru moaned in response.

"Missed you," Kaito whispered before diving back in for another kiss.

"Mmm… missed you too," Saguru chuckled when Kaito finally pulled back.

"Brought you your missed school work," Kaito chirped. "I gave it to Watson-san though so you'll have to ask her for it later. She did tell me to give you this though."

"Thank you," Saguru smiled as he took the ice pack from his boyfriend and secured it to his shoulder with the strips of gauze he had wrapped around it. "Anything interesting happen?"

"Nope," Kaito pouted. "Everything was completely dull."

"I'm sure you managed to brighten everyone's day with a distraction or ten," Saguru chuckled.

Kaito grinned at that.

"Yeah, but it would have been better if you were there," he mused before climbing into the bed so that he could snuggle with his boyfriend. He was careful to make sure he didn't hurt Saguru or dislodge the ice pack when he rolled them over so that he was on his back and Saguru was resting on top of him on his stomach. Saguru winced a bit at the new position, but didn't seem to mind as he laid his head against Kaito's chest. Kaito smiled and ran a hand through golden hair, enjoying the moment for what it was, the two of them just resting in each other's arms.

"So what did you do today?" Kaito asked.

"You mean other than sleep?" Saguru snorted, the abrupt exhale tickling across Kaito's collarbone. "I… talked to Patricia for a little while via webcam this morning."

"Oh?" Kaito mused trying to push down the instant flare of irrational jealousy he still felt towards the American girl.

"Yeah," Saguru shrugged his right shoulder. "We talked about nothing of great importance. Although she's apparently gotten back together with that boy she's been dating on and off for a year. She asked me how I was… how _we_ were doing."

"…And what did you say?" Kaito asked, nervous to hear Saguru's answer.

"I told her that we were official," Saguru murmured with a soft smile.

Kaito grinned and kissed the top of his boyfriend's head, more than satisfied with the answer. It was just an added bonus to know that Patricia was with another man and wouldn't be trying to take his Saguru.

"What else did you two talk about?" Kaito asked.

"Not much else," Saguru sighed. "She had to log off and go to sleep – it was night time there after all Kaito. I ended up sleeping for a few more hours until Baaya came up with my lunch. Watson joined me and we played a few games of chess afterwards. I read for a while and then fell asleep again. Now here we are."

"Here we are," Kaito repeated as he brushed Saguru's bangs aside. "You know… While you were still asleep Watson told me how you two met."

"Yeah?" Saguru asked, tilting his head to meet Kaito's gaze.

"Yep," Kaito nodded. "You edited… A LOT."

Saguru shrugged his good shoulder again.

"I seem to recall you asking for the cliff notes version of that story," the blond answered.

"Yeah, cliff notes, not the skimmed and condensed version. Alright so now I know that story… but what about the other time you were in Paris?" Kaito asked softly. "Watson wouldn't tell me. She said that it was your story to tell."

"…What brought this on all of a sudden?" Saguru frowned.

"…Well…" Kaito shifted uneasily under his boyfriend's intent gaze. "…Watson-san mentioned it yesterday morning when she was checking your wounds and then your dad said something about Paris to me in passing before you left… it made me curious… and worried. Like I said, I asked Watson-san but she would only tell me about the time in Paris where you two met. …So what's the other story? What else happened to you in Paris?"

Saguru stared at him for a long moment before letting out a sigh and buried his face into Kaito's chest.

"…Two weeks of hell," Saguru whispered. "That's what happened that time in Paris. …Watson and I were there on a case and the case led to the Crows. Neither of us were prepared for what would happen. The same Crow group that Watson used to work for… she told you about that didn't she?"

"Yes," Kaito murmured as he wrapped his arms protectively around his boyfriend. "She told me she used to be a spy… an assassin."

Saguru nodded.

"…The same Crows – or what was left of the unit that she used to work with before we met – had ambushed us. They wanted revenge. We were dragged back down to the same base, to the same cell… and we were tortured. Her more so then me because she was the traitor. I needed to be kept alive for political reasons. My death would have meant an open war for the Crows. Two days in I finally had a solution to our situation. …Watson didn't want to go through with it, but… I ordered her to. I gave her a Direct Order. And I don't just mean that in the military sense, Kaito."

Kaito shivered. For Royal Bloods (monarchy, dictator, elected or otherwise) – those who ruled a Shifter Race, the leader (as well as those that are of royal kin in those races with royal family bloodlines such as Kaito's and Saguru's Shifter Races) can issue a Direct Order that becomes binding to those the order is issued to and force them to do as commanded (if they weren't compliant and refusing the order in the first place). So for Saguru to issue a Direct Order to Watson…

"You forced her to leave," Kaito whispered.

"I didn't have much choice," Saguru whispered, closing his eyes. "She would have died if I hadn't. She wasn't going to last much longer. She managed to escape and went to get help. …A day or two later the crows holding me got word that they were being cut off from their people. The Crow King had forsaken them, claiming that the group was a bunch of renegades and that he had nothing to do with my capture and imprisonment. It was political bullshit and all that so that he wouldn't find himself in an open war with my people. Of course there was no evidence linking the Crow King or any member of his inner circle to the base so nothing could be done. No one wanted an outright war after all. My torture sessions were increased in severity and more damaging. Some of them just wanted to outright kill me. And why not? They were no longer protected by their own king and without back up. Others wanted to kill me slowly, to see just how long I'd last before my father's troops arrived… I honestly don't remember much of my time there during that last week and a half before I was rescued. All I remember is the pain… nothing but pain…"

Kaito moved them gently onto their sides and wrapped his entire body around as much of Saguru as he could as the blond began to shake with hands fisted tightly in Kaito's gakuran.

"So… so many times… I'd thought I'd died," Saguru gasped, as he felt the phantom pains of the torture he'd endured. "…So many times… I was ripped back into that world of pain… And then it was over. I awoke in a hospital bed in an intensive care ward with Watson sleeping right beside me holding my hand. I… honestly had never and never have since… seen her cry like she did that day after she woke up and saw me alive and awake. She cried and yelled and screamed at me then cried some more… Apparently I'd needed to be revived three times after they brought me in before my condition finally stabilized. …I was a real mess Kaito. There wasn't one bit of me that wasn't maimed in some way… eighty percent of the wounds inflicted on me healed perfectly, but about two-thirds of my scars are from that time..."

Kaito shuddered remembering all those scars he'd seen on Saguru's chest alone. It only made him wrap himself even more around Saguru – while still being mindful of his boyfriend's current injuries of course.

"…But it's fine," Saguru whispered. "I'm fine now. I'm here with you aren't I?"

"Yeah…" Kaito breathed shakily before burying his face into Saguru's hair, inhaling his scent. He knew that this had happened a few years back before he'd even met Saguru… but that didn't mean that he had to like it. What else had his boyfriend gone through?

"…I promise that that is the worst experience I've had," Saguru murmured as if reading his mind. "When I say I've had worse… that's what I'm referring to. _Nothing_ can ever be as bad as that."

"Never say never," Kaito whispered darkly. "That's just asking for something to happen as a contradiction."

Saguru shuddered in his arms. Both of them were now clinging tightly to each other to chase away the shadows brought on by the gruesome story. Kaito didn't like the feeling he was getting. He was sure that Saguru was editing again (consciously or not) but… he really didn't want to know now. What he'd been told was bad enough. To think that anything _worse_ had taken place… No. He was better off not knowing more of the details. But Kaito swore to himself as he held the blond that he'd protect Saguru. He swore that nothing worse than what he'd been told would ever befall his lover. Not if he could help it that is…

* * *

*Shiritori - A Japanese word game where the players have to come up with a word that starts with the ending letter/character of the previously stated word. Words cannot be reused. Ex. saku**ra** → **ra**ji**_o_** → **_o_**nigi**ri** → **risu** → **su**mou, etc.

* * *

Well I hope that you all enjoyed that. I really have fun writing Hakuba's dad. I don't know why but Kaito wanted to be really cuddly this chapter. I suppose I can understand but I hope I didn't make him too OC. And now we also have Watson's story. I'm really happy with how it turned out. Her back story was inspired by Black Widow's from the Avengers movie. I kind of think of Natasha as a model for Watson's character. I even work-shopped her story in my fiction writing class, which is the bonus chapter I'll be posting as a special bonus/extra chapter of Watson's story from her POV that'll include flashbacks, and maybe give you guys an understanding of the war and what Shifters are really like since it's only been touched on in this fic. Hopefully in a week or two I'll post it. :) I hope you liked this chapter and are looking forward to the next one. LOTS of fluff to be had. I only have 2 more chapters (not including the bonus) left for this part and then it's on to part 2! :D PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
